


情敌是男神，到底怎么办

by huangcunzhang



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 这篇文章从夜魔侠1写到捍卫者联盟都播完了，现在连这系列都再见了，压根没了。文中所有的宅文化时间线是错乱的，意味着守望先锋发售几个星期，战神4和底特律就发布了……现在又有了夹带私货带入某RPS脸的快乐……大家随意。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章从夜魔侠1写到捍卫者联盟都播完了，现在连这系列都再见了，压根没了。文中所有的宅文化时间线是错乱的，意味着守望先锋发售几个星期，战神4和底特律就发布了……现在又有了夹带私货带入某RPS脸的快乐……大家随意。

卢一刚刚走进酒吧，就开始有人和他打招呼。他面带微笑点了点头，然后巡视四周，找到刘希维，在他身边坐下。  
“你听说了没。”刘希维问。  
“听说什么？”卢一被他问得没头没脑，原本他们是约出来随便喝点酒，聊点有的没的。卢一和刘希维现在都单身，本来是工作上的合作伙伴，后来成为了好朋友，一直关系很好。  
卢一让服务员过来，点了一杯喝的。  
“彭振鑫找了一个男朋友，和你有点像。当然了，完全没有你帅。”  
卢一问：“然后呢？和我有什么关系？”他真的不怎么想聊这个话题。  
彭振鑫是卢一的众多追求者之一，还是卢一比较烦的那一个，他拒绝他拒绝得非常果断。卢一从不和人搞暧昧，压根没空，工作忙，业余做做公益，另外还要健身、旅游、潜水、看电影……爱好有一大把。  
卢一是很典型的公认男神，长得帅，身材辣，品味好，性格成熟开朗，他在一个国际五星的酒店品牌负责中国区的市场，抬头是中国区市场总监。  
“关系是，他们就坐在我们不远处的位置上。然后那个彭振鑫的小男友正在看着你。”  
卢一抬起头，看了一眼刘希维口中所说的那张桌子：彭振鑫和他的现任男友坐在那里，他的现任男友和卢一差不多大，差不多高，长得的确有点像，但是穿衣品味实在不敢恭维，发型和打扮都充满了一个大写的“宅”，然后就像刘希维说得那样，的确没有卢一帅，不过也不差就是了。

柯云鹏朝卢一那边偷偷看了好久，突然发现卢一转过脸来看他，吓了一大跳，立刻把眼神转了回来，他假装拿起桌上的东西喝了一口。  
柯云鹏觉得特别尴尬。  
以前一直听说卢一，今天见到了卢一本人，他打心眼里觉得他们一点儿也不像，他完全没有卢一帅，比不上卢一的十分之一。卢一一出现，会吸引所有人的目光，他非常有气质，也非常英俊，难以挑剔。  
至少柯云鹏从卢一进来的那一刻，就注意到了他。  
柯云鹏和彭振鑫在一起时间不久，不过两个月，他听说过彭振鑫之前追男神卢一的故事。就是现在彭振鑫提到卢一，口气也还是酸酸的。卢一对柯云鹏来说是个神话级别的人物，男神级别的情敌，虽然柯云鹏自己对于情敌来说啥也不是。  
柯云鹏知道自己是个卢一的替身，他觉得不开心，也不能说什么。从小到大他都不是什么突出的角色，各种方面都挺默默无闻。

服务生小哥把酒放在卢一面前。“谢谢”，卢一说，眼睛是看着那张桌子的。  
“彭振鑫的男朋友叫什么？”卢一问。  
“你不是不感兴趣吗！”刘希维吐槽他。  
“现在感兴趣了。”  
“你吃醋了？”刘希维冲卢一露出了一个鄙视的表情，“你不是一直不喜欢彭振鑫吗？”  
“哪跟哪啊。”卢一说。  
“你吧，就是又嫌弃人家，现在看见人家处上朋友了，不追你了，心里又失落了。这是人之常情，在所难免。”  
“少废话，我吃什么醋？我说，你不觉得他男朋友长得还挺好看的，有点可爱……我这叫自恋吗？”  
刘希维露出了一个夸张了三倍的惊呆表情：“我真是猜不透你啊，想什么呢？”  
“你不觉得他好看吗？明明挺可爱的呀。”卢一反问，他觉得自己的审美一直都不错。  
刘希维认真看了看坐在那边的彭振鑫和他的男友：“真不觉得，太普通了。”  
“我好想过去打个招呼。”  
“有病吧你！”刘希维又一次惊呆了，“你今晚什么情况。”  
“大概下午刚去健身房，荷尔蒙分泌过旺。”卢一端着杯子站了起来，径直走到那张桌子上。

柯云鹏从刚刚开始，就偷偷地看着他的情敌。说不在意那肯定是假的。他越看越觉得实在差距太大，卢一从头到尾完美无缺，简直不像人类。他喝着杯子里的软饮，心中不是滋味。  
就在这个时候，诡异的事情发生了，卢一端着杯子站起来，往他们这边走。  
他是要示威？调侃？宣战？  
柯云鹏此刻只想回家。

真巧。”卢一对彭振鑫说。柯云鹏抬头看着情敌，360度没死角，于是他又把头低下了。  
“你也在？还没看见你呢。”彭振鑫说。  
骗子，柯云鹏心想，你老早看见他了，就是没去打招呼，巴不得他注意到你。  
“我能坐这儿吗？”卢一说。  
还要坐这儿？  
柯云鹏更想回家了。  
“当然行。”彭振鑫说。  
我想回家看夜魔侠，柯云鹏想。  
卢一在柯云鹏身边坐下了，柯云鹏听见心中咯噔一声，开始喝饮料，饮料就快见底，马上便没有继续伪装的理由了。卢一身上有非常浅的香味，估计是某款男士香水。味道并不让人讨厌。只是因为是情敌，柯云鹏心里依旧咯噔着。  
“给你介绍一下。”彭振鑫说，“这是柯云鹏。云鹏，这是卢一。”  
“你好。”卢一说。  
“你好。”柯云鹏说，他发现卢一正在打量他。虽然卢一打量得很礼貌，但面对情敌，柯云鹏还是敏感地感受到了。他不太喜欢和别人眼神接触，也不太喜欢被人观察，于是他低下头继续喝那杯快要见底的饮料。此刻他的心中多多少少有点不舒服，彭振鑫完全没有介绍说，这是我男朋友，只是说了柯云鹏的名字。  
柯云鹏觉得怪怪的，不过也告诉自己别想太多。  
事实证明还真的不是他想多了。  
彭振鑫对于男神来搭讪这件事感觉非常良好，直接撇开柯云鹏和卢一聊了起来。目的性过于明显，和男神调情，向男神表达慰问。柯云鹏实在无法打断他们的对话。他其实知道彭振鑫和他在一起是因为他有点像卢一，柯云鹏很单纯地认为如果相处时间长了，也许关系能变好，毕竟他觉得自己还算是个靠谱的人。  
此刻他除了想回家没有别的想法，又不好意思说出口，坐在那里如坐针毡。他打开手机，微信朋友圈的人实在太少，一会儿就看完了。刷刷网页也没什么好刷的，反复锁屏解锁之后，还是把手机放下了。  
“你要再点杯喝的吗？”听到这句话的时候，柯云鹏的脑子不知在哪里放风，没有意识到是询问他的，等情敌问了第二遍，他才意识到这句话是问他的。  
他抬起头，看看卢一，看了看自己的饮料。  
想说的话是：不，我要回家了。  
说出的话是：也行。  
迷之怂。

卢一叫了服务生，柯云鹏又点了一杯软饮，他喝酒本身不太行，今天又是开车来的，不准备喝酒。  
我想回家，他又一次这么想。  
不过已经失去这个机会了，还是坐着吧。

彭振鑫起身去厕所，桌子旁只剩柯云鹏和卢一两个人，尴尬的气氛弥漫在每一口空气中，柯云鹏尴尬得蜷起拳头。  
“你怎么不说话？”  
“啊……”柯云鹏一时语塞。  
我真想回家看夜魔侠第二季第三集。  
“你做什么的？”卢一问。  
“互联网。”柯云鹏没有回答得很详细。  
“工程师？”卢一又问。  
“是。”柯云鹏回答，他这回抬起头看了看卢一。码农们虽然习惯性以码畜自嘲，内心里都希望别人叫自己工程师——他们也的确是工程师。  
“挺好的。”卢一笑了笑。  
柯云鹏“嗯”了一声，不知道接什么话。  
“你和彭振鑫在一起多久啦？”  
原来他是知道我们在一起的，柯云鹏想，为什么要问这个问题呢？知己知彼吗？  
“两个月吧。”柯云鹏说。半个月发布一次新版本，发布了四次，所以记得很清楚。  
“觉得他人怎么样？”卢一继续问，他问得行云流水，完全没有任何尴尬的地方。  
“挺好的。”柯云鹏说。还能回答什么呢，根本不想和他聊天，这人什么毛病，话唠吗。  
放我回去，我要看夜魔侠，柯云鹏想。

卢一喝着他的饮料，看柯云鹏。柯云鹏不太看他，只盯着自己放在桌上没有解锁的黑色手机，他的手指甲剪得干干净净的，穿着没有特色的连帽衫和一条黑色的裤子，黑色的电脑包放在身后。卢一得出了两个结论，一，他应该是个程序员，二，程序员只有很胖和很瘦两种，他是后者。  
柯云鹏的睫毛很长，戴着一副眼镜，鼻子尖有点蜕皮，他说话不怎么看人的眼睛，一直在喝饮料，全身都传递出想回家好好宅着的那种尴尬感。  
太好玩了，卢一想。  
这会儿，彭振鑫回来了。

卢一见彭振鑫在和柯云鹏说话，拿起手机，打开微信，找到和袁西的聊天界面。  
袁西是他的好基友之一，女，BAT背景工程师，目前在创业公司，有一件和柯云鹏今天穿得衣服一模一样的套头衫，同性恋。  
“明晚你有空吗，请你吃饭。”他写道。  
“有。什么事？”袁西回复。  
“我想问问怎么追你这样的程序员，当然是男的。”  
“……”这是袁西的回复。  
然后她发了一个“请吃药”的表情。

此时，卢一收到了刘希维的微信：“你准备在哪里坐到什么时候？”  
“马上就回去，待会请你喝东西。”  
“你到底准备干什么？”  
“觉得彭振鑫的男朋友很可爱，想泡他。”他回复道。  
刘希维发来了一个“一脸懵逼”的表情。  
随后跟着一个“该吃药啦”。

 

＊＊＊＊

柯云鹏回到家的时候已经是十一点了，回家的第一件事是冲进浴室洗澡。头发上和衣服上都有烟味，这感觉一点也不好。  
柯云鹏是一个每天都必须洗澡的轻度洁癖，他的代码和人都保持干净和整洁。虽然每天看起来穿得一样，其实每件T恤和套头衫都有很大差异（虽然这个差异在很多人眼里可以忽略）。  
他和彭振鑫认识是朋友介绍，现在他想想，可能是中间人觉得他有一点像卢一？他不擅长询问，而且这问起来也太尴尬了。  
彭振鑫其实算他喜欢的类型，个子比他高，也比他壮实一点，长得不错。柯云鹏单身了很长时间，总觉得应该找个对象。  
互联网公司的直男非常多，没几个弯的，他同组基本上都结婚生子了。柯云鹏不会用Gay用的那些社交软件，说话方式也非常淳朴，他的社交范围很窄，仅限于前同事——写代码的，现同事——还是写代码的。他不太出去聚会，旅游也很少去，周末到了就宅在家里。他把家打扫得很干净。他的生活规律很规律：吃饭靠外卖，性生活靠撸。  
柯云鹏一直很少去参加聚会，与其抱着认识对象的心态忐忑又尴尬地参加聚会，不如在家里看CCTV5。  
和彭振鑫在一起之后，他的生活有了点变化，比如看电影可以两个人去，不用一个人在电影院喝冰红茶。比如一起吃晚餐，度周末（在此之前他的社交活动就是和同组同事以及他老婆一起吃饭，因为他们出去玩时，他帮他们照顾狗，他们回来和去之前请他吃饭）。柯云鹏觉得能谈恋爱很好，不用一个人，被人喜欢很好，性生活不靠撸很好。  
然而彭振鑫并不怎么喜欢他，柯云鹏自己知道，虽然他一向迟钝不够敏感。有时候彭振鑫会和他提到卢一，他一直把卢一当情敌，特意去微博上搜过卢一，他看过卢一的微博，他的微博基本就是酒店活动转一转，没有什么私人内容，他也碰巧看到过卢一的知乎，他回答一些选择酒店的问题。  
柯云鹏曾经无聊地以一个下午看完了卢一的回答，觉得他的回答就是新世界的大门，虽然这个新世界的大门和他没啥关系。  
今年32岁的柯云鹏其实并不穷，但和他的朋友们一样，他是个不知道如何花钱，在花钱上非常理智的人。他很少去酒吧：整个儿就很尴尬；不去高档西餐厅：尴尬；不去装修很高级的地方：尴尬，不去需要穿西装的地方，除了拍证件照穿过西装他其他时候都是套头衫和拉链衫：看着穿西装的自己都觉得尴尬……

他就搞不懂了，我怎么这么容易尴尬？

还是在家看CCTV5吧。

 

柯云鹏洗完了澡，开始看夜魔侠第二季。  
这是一天中他最喜欢的时刻——洗完了澡，换上了睡衣，拉好了窗帘，葛优躺在沙发上，看想看的片子。  
这个时刻不能持续很久，他开始看电视已经接近十一点半，看了两集就已经一点了。第二天还要上班，不得不爬到床上去睡觉。虽然他知道情侣之间要多出去交流感情，内心其实是抗拒的。晚上难道不是应该很快地吃完饭，留充分的时间，舒舒服服地宅着吗？宝贵的夜晚时间拿出去吃饭和喝酒不觉得暴殄天物内心不安吗？  
夜晚是最宝贵的。而最最宝贵的，当属周五的夜晚。

柯云鹏睡前看了看手机，彭振鑫没有回复他之前的微信。  
之前十一点半，柯云鹏发了条消息给彭振鑫，内容是：我刚洗好澡，开始看夜魔侠了。  
彭振鑫对这种电视剧完全不感兴趣，柯云鹏给他说过几次，实在是聊不到一起去。他们之间共同语言很少，柯云鹏希望能搞好关系，总是没话找话，但是没话找话对他这种性格来说，实在太痛苦，需要消耗掉大量的能量。约会、谈恋爱，应该是开心的，但是他觉得很累。原因还是死宅话太少。

 

＊＊＊

卢一上网搜了搜柯云鹏，一无所获，看来除了搞到柯云鹏的微信别无他法。  
第二天晚上，他约了袁西。  
“我想问问怎么追程序员，都有什么兴趣爱好。”卢一问得特别开门见山，他和袁西非常熟，不搞那套虚的。  
袁西嫌弃了卢一的问法，她回答：“程序员，是一个职业，不是一个特殊物种。每个程序员都不一样。”  
“你说的很对。”卢一开玩笑说，“我的认知雷达出现了问题。”  
“到底什么情况？”袁西问。  
“昨晚，我去酒吧，看见了一个曾经追我的男人，然后，我看见了他的男友。据说他找这个人处对象，就是因为这个人和我长得像。”  
“如果是真的，就太狗血了，你笑起来就不像他了……这个梗。所以说，像吗？”  
“有点像，我觉得。”卢一说。  
“这个和你像的人，是个程序员？”  
“对，叫柯云鹏。你认识吗？”  
“程序员是一个职业，不是一个部落。”袁西回答，她觉得这简直没法聊，卢一原本没有这么智障的，现在明显被好奇冲昏了头脑。  
“他有一件和你一样的套头衫，所以我来问问你。”  
“哪件？”  
“灰色的，上面是一只猫。”  
“怪物猎人。”  
“还是你厉害！”  
“所以你也准备买一件？优衣库有，不过现在不送挂件了，最开始送的。”袁西说，刚说出口，她就觉得后面半句是废话，和卢一讲也是白搭。  
“你这思路太特别了，有点巧妙。”卢一说，他根本没有往自己也买一件衣服上面去想。  
“人还处着对象呢，你为何要拆散人家？”袁西说。  
“我觉得他们迟早会分手。以我对彭振鑫——就是那个男人——的了解，他喜欢的不是柯云鹏这种闷闷的类型，现在也就图个新鲜和柯云鹏玩玩吧。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“直觉。”  
袁西露出了一个“什么鬼”的表情。  
“如果他们真的相亲相爱就算了。”卢一说，“我昨天和他们一起喝酒，彭振鑫没怎么和柯云鹏说话，一直在和我说话。其实就是那种气场，那种感觉，怎么说呢，我感觉他对柯云鹏不是很好。一方面我觉得柯云鹏挺可爱的，一方面，我心里不爽，你不能因为我耽误人家吧。”  
“所以你打算怎么办？我怎么感觉你才是反派？”  
“我准备先观察观察，如果他们真的相亲相爱就算了。我昨天翻了彭振鑫的朋友圈，没有一条提到柯云鹏的，他却发了个和我喝酒的照片。至少从朋友圈，看不出他处于恋爱状态。我再观察观察吧，反正我不是反派！”卢一说，“对了，我昨天临走之前，看见他手机桌面是夜魔侠第二季海报，我还没来得及看第二季。你看，我们还是有共同语言的。”  
“我已经看完了。”袁西说。  
“别剧透我！为了友谊！”卢一赶紧说，“我想送个小礼物给柯云鹏，不想显得太做作，又表达友好。一般我都会送人红酒之类的，但总感觉送柯云鹏不太对。我送个什么呢？夜魔侠的T恤？”  
“送个DD的Funko Pop吧。”  
“那是什么？”  
“玩偶。”袁西选择了一个好懂的词语告诉外行。卢一看美剧和电影，但他并不宅。  
“哪里买？”  
“淘宝、亚马逊都有，待会我发链接给你吧。”  
“你简直就是我的军师，袁西你怎么这么棒！”  
“拉倒吧，我简直应该在家二刷夜魔侠。”

 

＊＊＊＊

柯云鹏收到夜魔侠Funko Pop的那一天，内心的情感是极其复杂的。

首先，这东西竟然是情敌送的，由男友彭振鑫交到他的手上。  
他说了句“帮我谢谢他”，感到极其得尴尬。

其次，为什么送秋衣版呢？  
虽然秋衣版他也很喜欢，但是装甲版不是更可爱吗？

到底为什么呢？  
因为卢一男神还没来得及看第二季。  
看了第一季，是个人都喜欢秋衣。

 

＊＊＊＊

卢一是这样把礼物交给彭振鑫的。  
那天他非常非常有城府地，让彭振鑫请他喝了杯东西。作为回礼，他准备了一瓶红酒，寄给彭振鑫，里面附带了一只夜魔侠玩偶（这才是重点）。于是就有了彭振鑫把玩偶交到柯云鹏手里这一幕。  
柯云鹏看着那只Funko Pop，喜欢还是很喜欢的，虽然没有买这个系列的习惯，但哪个宅收到喜欢角色的Funko Pop不开心呢？同理粘土人。  
可是这东西是情敌送的，实在没有办法不多想，迷之尴尬。  
情敌为何要送他东西呢？这就是传说中的示威吗？他为何要向柯云鹏示威？他不是公认的男神吗？  
柯云鹏的心情其实是挺复杂的。

柯云鹏这个人，从小就不是出类拔萃的类型，维持着中不溜的成绩，默默无闻，扔进学生堆也找不出来。他高中开始就知道自己喜欢男人，总是很怂很尴尬，从未表白过。  
大学前两年，他还暗恋着高中的同学，后两年，看着身边人一个一个有了对象。研究生时，他基本都在做项目，忙得实习也不能去，更别说搞对象了。  
毕业之后，他的社交圈和以前一样狭窄，他向好朋友们出柜了，大家的反应也都是“哦”。真是和谐的现代青年人。  
他和彭振鑫在一起，是经过一个朋友介绍，至于合适不合适，柯云鹏也不太清楚。他之前只谈过短暂的三次恋爱（没有一次超过三个月）。谈了三次恋爱，和对象见面次数屈指可数，对象连他最喜欢哪个美漫英雄都不知道就结束了，就是这样悲伤的故事。

所以还是宅着吧。

现在的对象彭振鑫呢，他自认为有一副撩汉大法，殊不知柯云鹏最讨厌的就是撩汉这个词。一点儿也不严肃，一点儿也不认真，一点儿也不成熟。什么互相打情骂俏，搂搂抱抱，微信调情，暧昧不断，柯云鹏看到这种画面都觉得尴尬至极。  
这个周末，彭振鑫和朋友们一起去唱歌，也带上了柯云鹏。  
KTV里点了威士忌、一堆啤酒，柯云鹏要了一桶爆米花，继续喝着冰红茶。康师傅的，这里没有VITA卖。  
他从来就搞不懂KTV哪里好玩，首先，很吵，然后，有人抽香烟，再然后，所有人都很High。他不High，就很尴尬。  
这一天也是如此，喝得有点醉醉的人们搂搂抱抱、唱唱跳跳、扭动身体，柯云鹏和其他人不是特别熟，只能坐在那里玩手机。不想来参加这种活动，又总感觉谈恋爱、与人交往就应该是这样的。

鬼哭狼嚎的歌一点儿也不好听，关键大部分都没有听过。  
柯云鹏坐在那里，看男人们哭成一团唱情歌，不知道他们到底遭受了怎样的伤害才会这么伤心，还是说酒精放大了他们的伤心？他对歌词里唱得撕心裂肺的分手都没有什么特别的感受。他当然也有自己的烦恼，他想起自己暗恋同学而人家都不知道的经历，稍微觉得有点心酸。到底谈恋爱为了什么？关于这点，他感到非常迷茫。  
柯云鹏坐在那里，看着大家都唱得很HIGH或者很痛苦，实在想回家。  
KTV这种嘈杂的公众场合，像柯云鹏这种内向的人，根本不会表达出自己真正的心情。  
就在他实在觉得太无聊吃掉了一桶爆米花想叫第二桶的时候，他笑了。笑的原因简直匪夷所思，他最喜欢的美漫英雄的昵称就是二桶。  
笑完了，他觉得自己简直蠢到不应该今晚出门。  
他在这儿坐着，看着彭振鑫搂着旁边的小伙子唱得很开心。柯云鹏也不知道该说点啥，这时候是不是先走比较好？  
但是彭振鑫喝醉了，得送他回家吧。又或许他其实不想让柯云鹏送他，打算将醉就醉和其中一个小伙子回家？  
柯云鹏想了一圈，不知道应该怎么办，很烦恼，也觉得很难过。  
这时候，他发现微信里有一个新好友通知。  
“卢一申请加你为好友”。  
又是那个男神情敌。  
他准备拒绝，然后把微信关掉。想了想，卢一送了个夜魔侠给他，应该说句谢谢。  
柯云鹏从来不乱加别人微信。在酒吧里遇到人，就从来不加，坚决不加，就是这么古板老实的人。  
于是他把手机放下，没有通过卢一的申请。


	2. Chapter 2

袁西大晚上收到一条微信，内容是一张柯云鹏头像的截图，发信人是卢一。  
“他头像这是谁？我谷歌识图了一下，实在找不到。”  
“杰森托德，Red Hood，你去谷歌吧。”  
过了四十分钟，卢一回话了。  
“动画很好看！你家有阿克汉姆骑士对吧？我明天能来你家围观你实况打吗？”  
“我问问路路，她不嫌弃你就行。”  
卢一立刻找到三个人的对话框：“路路，我要去你们家围观你们实况打阿克汉姆骑士。”  
“你付钱吗？”路路问。  
“请你吃小龙虾。”  
“准了。你下午来，早上我和阿西要赖床。”  
“虐单身狗真的好吗？”  
“周末来别人家当电灯泡真的好吗？”  
“你喝酒我开车！”  
“赞。”

＊＊＊

柯云鹏接到了第二条好友申请时，更加想回家了。  
第二条申请还是卢一发的，附上了一句话：“我是卢一，你头像的桶哥真帅。”  
“你头像的桶哥真帅”  
“你头像的桶哥真帅”  
“你头像的桶哥真帅”

这句话就和有魔力一样，他点击了接受邀请。

 

＊＊＊

卢一看见柯云鹏接受邀请之后，立马开始翻柯云鹏的朋友圈。  
这真是个寥寥无几的朋友圈。  
没有出去旅游的照片，没有吃了什么喝了什么，没有宠物，没有自拍，没有在加班或者在生病……  
内容不足十条，一条是一本书的侧面，一条是辐射套装的核弹（袁西家有，所以卢一认识），一条是买了个新杯子（卢一没有看出杯子有什么特别之处），剩下的都是不知所云。  
没有谈及美漫，没有谈及游戏……柯云鹏的朋友圈几乎什么都没有，就和他这个人一样，散发出“我不想和你说话”的气场。

微信的对话框里提示：柯云鹏已经加你为好友，可以开始聊天了。  
卢一想了想，发了个笑脸。

真奇怪，他想，我竟然发了个笑脸。这么低级的勾搭方式竟然发生在我的身上，柯云鹏拉低了我与人交流的能力吗？

＊＊＊＊

柯云鹏加了卢一，立马就后悔了。  
他决定当做这件事情没有发生过，不看卢一的朋友圈，也不和卢一说话。  
他把手机放下来，盯着KTV的屏幕，觉得非常之无聊，非常得想回家，又累又困。  
所有人都喝得醉醺醺的，只有他是最清醒的那个人。彭振鑫倒在另外一个人身上，看见柯云鹏还招招手让他走开。柯云鹏看他实在醉得厉害，把他扛起来，送他回家。  
把彭振鑫送回家之后，柯云鹏一个人开车回家，这会儿差不多已经2点了。  
他真是搞不懂为什么两点还没有回家。  
他不喜欢别人喝醉，不喜欢太吵闹的地方，不喜欢人多的地方，讨厌酒气和烟味，觉得星巴克的氛围很尴尬。  
回到家之后，他已经累坏了，洗了一把澡，头昏昏沉沉的，稍微有点耳鸣。他躺到床上去，感觉自己的整个周末都在这种嘈杂中浪费了。他想打游戏，还有些工作的事情要做，然而他今天晚上3点才爬上床睡觉，一整个晚上都浪费在KTV里。  
他的心情很糟糕。

柯云鹏睡前看了一眼微信，发现卢一给他发了一个笑脸。  
柯云鹏的心情更糟糕了，要是卢一喜欢彭振鑫，那就直说不好吗？为何还要来找他聊天？  
柯云鹏一点儿也不想和他聊天。  
他没有回复，删了卢一的对话框，睡着了。

 

＊＊＊

卢一清早起床的第一件事就是看手机，打开微信，柯云鹏没有回复他。  
他刷了一下朋友圈，发现彭振鑫和他的几个共同的朋友都发了昨晚KTV的照片，群魔乱舞的人们当中，有个低头看手机的柯云鹏。  
柯云鹏给彭振鑫点了个赞，然后就没有互动了。  
真是难为他了。卢一心想。  
就算是卢一自己，和不熟悉的人去KTV，也会觉得不爽，更别提柯云鹏了。  
他给自己做了个单面煎蛋，烤了片面包，又抹上黄油，泡了杯红茶。吃完早饭，他开始处理工作邮件，打了五个电话，一直忙到中午。  
他去楼下咖啡厅吃了份意面当午餐，在启程去去袁西家之前，给她们发了个微信。

 

＊＊＊  
路路给卢一开的门，她穿了一件星球大战“我是你爹”的T恤，外面套了个连帽衫。  
袁西坐在沙发上，盘着腿。  
路路叫许路遥，生物老师，个头小小的。最开始他们都管路路叫“玛丽妹”，因为路路介绍自己会说“路遥知马力的路遥”，后来路路嫌弃这个外号，改口了，说“条条大路通罗马”，后来昵称就变成了“大路路”。  
卢一很喜欢路路，也很喜欢袁西，袁西看起来特别酷，路路是真的酷。  
“阿西，”路路在门口喊，“没鞋了！”  
“让他光脚。”袁西说。

＊＊ ＊

在卢一看路路和袁西打游戏的时候，柯云鹏在家里加班。  
告警的通知震得手机响了三下，他从包里拿出笔记本开始干活。  
人生就是你不知道什么时候出现问题，可能是半夜三点，也可能是周末下午三点，他中午在楼下便利店买了个便当吃，现在已经饿了，家里还有一挂香蕉，他吃了三根，继续干活。  
进入工作状态，柯云鹏就会忘了喝水以及现在是几点。最开始毕业那几年，他只需要写自己那部分的代码就行了，现在他管一个组，要分配每个人的部分。出现问题，他也需要进行处理，现在还多了很多沟通的工作。他是个内向的人，也能做好这些沟通的事，因为这都是工作。他单纯希望把工作做好，是个非常负责任并且有担当的人。  
柯云鹏把事情都忙完，已经快六点。直到电话响起，他才想起晚上约了彭振鑫去看蝙蝠侠大战超人，只好急急忙忙出门。  
约看电影这件事，是柯云鹏主导的，比起KTV，看电影感觉非常愉快，可以安安静静地享受电影，无需和不认识的人聊天。虽然彭振鑫和他爱好不同，对于大片是来者不拒的。

柯云鹏和彭振鑫在餐厅里吃饭，柯云鹏想找点话和彭振鑫说。  
“我特别期待这电影。”柯云鹏说。  
“听说故事挺看不懂的。”彭振鑫说。  
“认真看肯定看得懂。听说除了超人蝙蝠侠神奇女侠还有其他正义联盟的成员，我没仔细看介绍，怕被剧透。”  
“除了蝙蝠侠超人都不认识。”彭振鑫说。  
话题到这儿又结束了，柯云鹏不想再说话了。  
成年人的生活就是这样，柯云鹏想，你找个正常人谈恋爱，不聊那些你喜欢的角色，你的对象也不会关心你头像到底是谁，随便问一句，就结束了。  
吃完饭，柯云鹏和彭振鑫走进电影院。  
柯云鹏观影时非常之激动，他一激动就想和了解他心情的人分享这份激动——比如握握别人的手或者胳膊。  
“你老捏我干嘛呀？”彭振鑫问。  
“激动……”  
“我快看睡着了。”  
柯云鹏放开握住彭振鑫胳膊的手，把手灰溜溜地放回了自己的腿上。

＊＊＊

路路还是给卢一找了双拖鞋，她和袁西上次住酒店带回来的。“勤俭持家！”她夸自己。  
卢一在路路袁西她们家玩得很开心，驾驶蝙蝠车可以用电磁把人弹开的设计真是太酷了。  
其实卢一家里也有台PS4，只是不太玩。卢一并不是一个标准阿宅，他看漫画改编的电影和电视剧，和袁西路路这样的人是好朋友，或多或少知道一点。  
宅们在卢一看来是一些生活圈子狭窄但自得其乐的人，他们可能并不理解卢一住酒店度周末的生活方式，但他们在游戏和漫画里同样能找到那种满足的快乐。  
卢一喜欢自得其乐的人，和他们聊天很有趣，即使你不是那么了解他们说的是什么。  
卢一昨天已经把桶哥的英文维基和能够找到的漫画看完了。今天来袁西家，他让她们给科普一下别的方面，顺便看看阿克汉姆骑士这个游戏到底是怎么回事。  
“这游戏能借我吗？”卢一说，“超酷，我回家感受一下。”  
“没买实体。”路路说，“这是下载版。”  
“好，那我回去买。”  
卢一让路路和袁西给他科普了一下人物的关系，目的是为下周去看蝙蝠侠做准备，对于卢一来说，要了解这种东西，就和开始做一场活动，一个项目一样，你要去查找很多资料，深入地了解。这对于他来说都不是难事，他一向有着非常强的学习能力——他有潜水执照，去关岛的时候尝试过几乎所有的极限运动，开飞机、射击和跳伞。他去过很多国家，住过一些很有名的酒店，这都是生活体验的一部分。当然了，打阿克汉姆骑士也是。  
卢一晚上和路路、袁西一起去吃小龙虾，说好了卢一开车，于是路路和袁西喝啤酒，卢一喝椰汁。  
这种卢一当电灯泡的聚会可不是第一次发生。  
“我觉得柯云鹏特别适合加入我们这个队伍。袁西和其他人也不太说话，内向的人就是只会和熟悉的人唠嗑，对吧。”  
“怎么小龙虾还堵不住你的嘴啊。”袁西吐槽他。  
“你想得可真多，八字还没一撇。”路路说，“年纪轻轻想太多，小心秃头。”  
“人生要有希望。”卢一说，“我知道柯云鹏周二晚上会在一个电影院再看一次蝙蝠侠大战超人。今天他和彭振鑫去看第一遍。”这是彭振鑫告诉卢一的，原话是：“真搞不懂他为什么周末和我去看，周二还要去一次”。  
“我们已经看完两遍了。”袁西面不改色地说，“现在还不看会被剧透到裤子都不剩的。”  
“我准备买周二那个电影院的晚场票，看看能不能遇到柯云鹏。”  
“你是大反派。”路路说，“如果以彭振鑫的角度看这个故事，你就是大反派，以柯云鹏的角度看问题，你就是斯托卡大反派。反正一般电影上，你这种形象都是反派。真可怕，就这样，我们还陪你吃小龙侠。”  
路路说话会有一种特别理所当然的感觉，就好像她说的话都是对的，这大概就是老师的特殊技能。  
卢一听着都觉得自己是反派了，赶紧反驳：“我就是对柯云鹏有点兴趣吗。如果我和柯云鹏谈恋爱，我们就能四个人出去旅游，自驾也方便。而且你们也有共同话题，我要是找个做作的男盆友，怎么和你们一起玩耍，对不对，袁西！”  
“如果你真的和柯云鹏谈恋爱，我们坐在一起吃小龙虾，我、路路、柯云鹏聊各种游戏和美漫话题，你就觉得自己是多余的了。”袁西一针见血。  
“我每天都想和你们绝交。”卢一说。  
“快去隔壁重新开一桌。”路路说，“赶紧的。”  
“路路你的人性呢？”  
“我有这种东西吗？”路路反问，“你第一天认识我？我的人性只用在阿西身上。”  
卢一觉得真讨厌，她们每天都在虐单身狗。  
可恶。

＊＊＊

卢一在得之柯云鹏要周二去看电影之后，做了几个推测，首先，柯云鹏应该会买imax的票，其次，他看电影一定是在正常下班之后。  
于是卢一买了票。  
卢一思考他要怎么和柯云鹏坐在一起，买两张最好的票然后邀请柯云鹏坐到他身边显然是不现实的。柯云鹏还把他当情敌呢。  
他想了想，有了点子。

周二晚上，卢一提前到了电影院，买了咖啡站在那里等柯云鹏出现。今天他没有穿正装，穿了深蓝色的T恤和一件灰色的外套。他的确长得非常英俊，身材也好，就算没穿贴身的西服，站在那里也会被来来往往的人多看几眼。卢一习惯如此，他有点自恋，不过分，欣赏自己并没有错。他不会像一些人那样，觉得别人多看他几眼就会爱上他，他是个有自知自明的人，而某种程度上说，他偏于保守。  
柯云鹏出现的时候，径直走向了排着队的取票机。  
卢一走过去，站在柯云鹏的身后。  
“真巧啊，你也来看电影？”卢一和柯云鹏打招呼。  
柯云鹏回过头，当时脸就绿了。  
“嗯。”他只回答了一个字，又转了回去。  
卢一其实已经取过票了，他站在柯云鹏身后纯粹是为了看他坐在几排几号。  
柯云鹏今天穿得和卢一很像，一件T恤，一件有帽子的外套，连牌子都一样。他依旧带着那副傻傻的眼镜，背着他的电脑包——即使打扮几乎一样，依旧是卢一看起来是男神，他看起来是程序员。  
卢一猜得没有错，柯云鹏的确选了imax的那场，而他的座位并不是那么好。  
卢一因为愉快而露出了一个笑容。  
“你也是imax场吗？”卢一明知故问。  
“是。”柯云鹏回答，“我先走了，去买点喝的。”他没有直视卢一，礼貌地打了个招呼，往下楼的电梯那里走。  
这正合卢一的心意。  
卢一走出队伍，站在检票处等进场。  
五分钟后，他检票进场，找到imax厅，在柯云鹏旁边的位置直接坐了下来。  
又过了一会儿，一对情侣走了过来，他们看见卢一坐在那里。  
“你是不是弄错了位置？”  
“抱歉，”卢一给他们看手里的两张票，“我买错了票，我朋友坐这里，和你们换一下位置好吗？我的两张票是最中间的位置，9排，行吗？”  
这是imax厅最中间也最好的两个位置。  
“行。”小情侣很快答应了。  
“谢谢啊。”  
“没事。”

计划通。

卢一其实买了9排中间的四张票，生怕人家是一家四口一起来。

 

＊＊＊

柯云鹏磨蹭到快开场才走进电影院，他希望坐下来就直接看电影，别和卢一碰面。  
当他找到座位坐下来，发现隔壁坐的竟然是卢一。  
这什么情况？巧成这样？柯云鹏内心大写的崩溃。  
没有办法，他只能坐了下来。  
希望这个人千万别在看电影的时候问我谁是谁的问题，他想。  
这是他唯一的要求。

 

＊＊＊

卢一很快就沉浸在电影当中了，他连续看了三天的漫画，得到了袁西的科普，所以理解起来一点也不费力。更何况这电影颜值太高，是直是弯都会喜欢神奇女侠，而全体男性演员都各有各的性感。  
当卢一看见那个被涂了黄色标语的制服时，他实在是忍不住，回过头问柯云鹏：“这是……杰森？”  
“被小丑杀掉的罗宾，还没有公布名字。”柯云鹏回答。

 

＊＊＊＊

再说柯云鹏，他看到那个制服时，内心激动到可以把饮料杯捏扁。周末第一遍看时，他在电影院里捏着男友的胳膊，结果遭到了无情的鄙视。  
此刻，情敌突然凑过来问：“这是……杰森？”  
情敌真是个DC粉？真的喜欢杰森？  
柯云鹏的内心是喜悦又纠结的。

＊＊＊

看完电影，商场已经快关门了。  
“你怎么回去？”卢一问，这个问题他在之前也仔细想过，比如他开车送柯云鹏回家什么的。  
“开车。”柯云鹏说。  
卢一当然知道柯云鹏是开车来的，他问过彭振鑫，得知柯云鹏是开车上下班，所以卢一今天特意坐地铁来的。  
“我待会下去打车。”卢一说，“你住哪儿？”  
柯云鹏不情不愿地说了一个区。  
卢一自报家门，还很详细，然后说：“应该和你还挺近的。”  
等电梯的人太多了，他们改为走路下楼，安全通道的灯光并不是那么明亮，脚步声在空廊的楼梯间回荡。  
“现在没有师傅接单，这个点打车的人太多了。”卢一看着手机说，其实他压根没有叫车，“这个点了，地铁还有吗？”  
柯云鹏看看手表：“现在有，换乘就危险了。”  
卢一转过头，看见了柯云鹏的手表，运动款的iwatch。卢一也戴着手表，新版007的那款。  
“还是叫不到车吗？”柯云鹏问。  
“没人接单，真是为难。”卢一说。  
此刻，他们已经快要走到一楼，卢一觉得这计划肯定不通，不过本来也没准备这个计划通，毕竟柯云鹏很内向。  
卢一转过头，看看柯云鹏，柯云鹏那一脸矛盾都写在脸上。  
很显然他在纠结要不要送卢一回家。  
卢一忍住笑，觉得柯云鹏太好玩了。  
踏到一楼地面的那一刻，挣扎了一路的柯云鹏终于说：“我顺你吧，也顺路。”  
卢一的内心在放烟花。  
没开车来是正确的。

＊＊＊

柯云鹏的车停在负二层。一辆黑色的A3，外面没有任何装饰物，里面也没有，只放了几包竹炭包。和他本人一样，很低调，没有任何花哨的东西。  
卢一突然这么想，要是我和柯云鹏好了，我想车震。  
他发现自己的心思实在太活络了。  
柯云鹏发动车子，往出口开，他把袖子撸到手肘，露出肌肉紧实的小臂。他的肤色不是健身房里晒出的颜色，而是正常日光导致的，很健康。卢一猜测他会去打球，足球或者篮球都有可能。他长得一点儿也不难看，说实话很符合卢一的审美。卢一两次见他，他都戴着眼镜，穿着差不多的衣服，非常简单。总之，他的性格和打扮非常吻合。  
卢一这个人，性格和打扮就不是那么吻合，一般来说，人们觉得长成卢一这样的，一定男友不断，一夜情横飞，事实是卢一是个典型的真爱党人。他的工作通常很忙，没有时间搞有的没的，他不玩暧昧，拒绝人很果断，出去玩很少夜不归宿，生活规律，平时喜欢打羽毛球。于是江湖上就有了卢一男神很高冷很难搞的传言。难道不搞一夜情不搞暧昧就是高冷吗？卢一本人对这个结论也是挺吃惊的。他某种方面特别懂阿宅的生活，出去浪？不如在家平躺。  
圈子就是这样，如果你没有和其他人一样，那么就会有一个词来形容你。  
卢一对这些传言无所谓，他并不是那么在意别人的眼光，喜欢做自己爱做的事。他和人们想象中不一样，不是死板不变通的高冷男神，不是喜欢到处留情的花花肠子，不是说话夹英文总是端着的商业精英。他偶尔打打游戏，看美漫改编的电影。总而言之，卢一很难只用一个词来形容，而人们为了更方便地去了解世界，就创造了很多区分的词语。  
卢一很成熟，各方面都优秀，有时候也会有很疯狂的点子。他知道这个社会就是，无论你多么叛逆、多么奇怪，到最后还是要给自己一个社会人的外表，放弃你的怪爱好，放弃你的疯狂点子，找个正常人过日子。  
就是这样。  
为什么不找个和你一样，接纳成熟却还保留疯狂点子的人呢？  
这就是卢一找对象的标准。  
除此之外，还有个标准：对感情相对认真。

“你和彭振鑫怎么认识的？”等红灯时，卢一问。这不是个好问题，他看起来更加像情敌了。  
“朋友介绍。”柯云鹏回答。  
“你觉得他怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”  
“合适吗？”  
“还行。”  
卢一问问题，柯云鹏就回答，每句回答都不超过五个字。  
柯云鹏绝对不是那种喜欢把感情和私人生活讲给别人听作为谈资的人。（彭振鑫恰好是，卢一推测他们很难长期相处。）  
最开始，卢一的确是心血来潮，觉得柯云鹏和他有点像，去找他聊天，就像玩一场游戏。现在，他有点儿认真玩游戏的意思。“玩游戏”并非就是不认真的代言词，每个人对游戏的认识都不同，有的人打了个游戏，爱上那个游戏，就盯着那一系列，一直一直追下去，十年，二十年，三十年……  
柯云鹏把卢一送到小区门口。  
“谢谢你送我回来。”卢一说。  
“谢谢夜魔侠。”柯云鹏说。  
所以搞了半天他是为了答谢卢一送的那个夜魔侠？  
卢一对他笑笑：“路上小心。”  
柯云鹏冲卢一点了点头，关上车门。  
卢一目送柯云鹏的车离开视线，然后往家走。  
到家了，他就钻进浴室去洗澡。躺到床上去之后，他想了想这几天发生的事。他不得不承认柯云鹏的性格是他喜欢的那个类型。如果彭振鑫和柯云鹏不分手，他就会卡在这里，没办法继续往下走。柯云鹏可不是会在有对象的时候和人调情的类型。  
好吧，卢一想，他没有对象也缺乏调情这项技能。

 

＊＊＊

柯云鹏送卢一回家后，开回家，继续加班。他第一第二季度比较忙，会一直忙到年中。  
上周末和彭振鑫出去，花掉了不少的时间。工作忙，他也尽量保持和彭振鑫见面的频率。柯云鹏知道和人交往必须双方都作出努力，牺牲一些，然后磨合，不可能完全以自己为中心。  
他希望和彭振鑫好好交往，让生活安定下来。  
然而他也不知道是不是能够和彭振鑫磨合好：彭振鑫总是嫌他加班的时间太多了，而柯云鹏对总是去酒吧或者唱K的生活并不适应。

 

＊＊＊

送卢一回家之后的两周里，柯云鹏几乎每天都在加班。他常常会漏掉彭振鑫的微信，看到信息已经是半天之后，于是他们常常在微信或者电话里发生摩擦。  
柯云鹏倒在床上，把脑袋埋在枕头里，心情始终很沉闷，感觉很久没有开心过了。  
卢一在这半个月里给他发了几条信息，柯云鹏仅仅在第一次回复过一个表情，后来就不停地把对话框删掉，再删掉。  
大半个月后，柯云鹏总算遇到了一个比较空闲的周末，便约了彭振鑫吃晚饭。  
那是个糟糕到没救的晚上，糟糕的晚餐和糟糕的性。前戏基本上为零就算了，喊了一次卢一的名字是怎么回事？  
柯云鹏那天基本上全程软着，好不容易有了点感觉，听到彭振鑫叫卢一的名字。  
他感觉自己就是个大写的悲剧。  
柯云鹏趴在枕头里，想不明白，他为什么要试图搞好关系？为什么不在家打游戏？为什么非要搞对象？是游戏不好玩，还是薯片不好吃？  
他的心情很沉重，彭振鑫睡着了，他躺在那里完全睡不着，只能打开手机看漫画。  
大半夜竟然看《蝙蝠侠：家庭之死》，这大概就是传说中的以毒攻毒。  
柯云鹏放下手机，依旧睡不着，想着杰森之后还会有其他的罗宾。而生活就是这样，总会继续。  
有时候他觉得自己似乎更适合一个人，就像现在，他比较内向，不喜欢强迫别人，很多事情自己承担了就好，不擅长表达自己的需求，不擅长告诉别人自己想要什么。单纯地迁就对方也让他觉得很不好受。  
悲催的地方还在于，即使是他一味地迁就对方，每次被甩的却还是他。  
柯云鹏很想回家。  
这一刻特别想。  
他想躺在自己的床上，不开心了就找本漫画看看，找个游戏打打——战神3在任何时候都能够舒缓压力。  
他很难过，仿佛胸口有块石头。  
又过了一会儿，柯云鹏劝自己不要消极，可能还是相处不够的原因。人和人之间的交往不可能一蹴而就，这点他很清楚。  
这时候彭振鑫翻了个身，醒了。  
“等我忙完第二季度，我们去旅游一趟？”柯云鹏问，“我安排吧。”  
“嗯。”彭振鑫说，“好。”  
柯云鹏是这样想的，等到Q1Q2忙完，就去报个旅行团，找个东南亚国家去去，方便点。总是这样不开心也不是办法，既然在处对象就要做出沟通的努力。  
彭振鑫继续睡了，柯云鹏闭上眼睛，还是睡不着，他想了想杰森托德，想了想他变成红头罩的那一段，想了想电影里被小丑涂上黄色的制服。  
他依旧觉得难过，依旧想回家，他告诉自己快点睡着。


	3. Chapter 3

电影院那一次见面之后，卢一再次见到柯云鹏，已经是6月的事了。  
见面的地点是浦东机场。  
卢一朝柯云鹏笑着招招手，柯云鹏看见卢一的那一瞬间，脸都绿了。

事情倒回4月底。  
刘希维那天给卢一打了个电话。  
刘希维是个总是和GAY一起玩耍的直男，他是时尚杂志编辑，巴不得自己是弯的，然而很直，没有办法喜欢男人，只喜欢漂亮妹子，为了混杂志圈子，就和GAY编辑、公关一起玩，久而久之就成为了一个和GAY玩在一起的直男。  
“这是真的？”卢一简直不敢相信自己听见了什么。  
“真的。”刘希维肯定地说，“彭振鑫说这话时，是在一个饭局上，我有个很熟的公关朋友也在。你现在打算怎么办？”  
“去找彭振鑫，看看能不能查出是哪家旅行社。”卢一说。  
“你太有干劲了。”刘希维说，“祝你成功啊，兄弟。真的，你太拼了。我靠，你不搞到他天理难容好伐。”  
刘希维带来的消息是，彭振鑫和柯云鹏分手了，在此之前，柯云鹏已经定了一个6月去泰国的旅行团，两个人的，现在他不得不退掉一个人的行程。  
卢一看了一下自己接下来的工作安排，5月初要去欧洲出差，然后回国办一场活动，还是用长期合作的那家公关公司，接着去北京和成都各出一次差，在北京参加一个机构的年度酒店颁奖典礼，成都的出差则是因为集团的一家新酒店开张，他要成都待上十天左右，招待媒体团、安排新的宣传相关的一切事。  
这么看来，他的5月和6月初都会非常忙，6月中旬开始，目前没有特别的行程。  
第二天，卢一破天荒地请彭振鑫吃了一顿饭，他非常有技巧地询问柯云鹏定的那个旅游团的事，彭振鑫喝了点酒，把聊天记录给卢一看。  
“搞不懂他，快一个月没有和我见面，突然说要去什么旅行。”  
“现在呢？他自己还准备去吗？”卢一只关心这一点。  
“他自己准备去的。”  
“因为你，他退掉了一个人的订单你明白吗？”卢一说，“酒店应该可以直接免费取消，但退掉机票肯定是损失的。”柯云鹏是在旅游网站订的，卢一不知道这种旅行网站对于违约取消收取多少费用。  
“实话告诉你，我和他在一起还不是因为他像你。”有点喝醉的彭振鑫说。  
卢一看着彭振鑫，叹了一口气：“我也实话告诉你，我找你出来喝酒，其实是因为我想追他。”  
也不知道怎么搞得就想追柯云鹏想疯了。荷尔蒙真可怕。

当晚，卢一请了个年假，定了这个行程。  
不得不说，这真是个傻得要死的行程，这年头还有年轻人去泰国跟团游，卢一也真是想不到。他看了看这个行程在曼谷和苏梅的酒店，如果是他自己出去玩，他绝对不会住这种酒店。卢一上次去泰国度假是两年前，住的是苏梅悦榕庄和帕岸岛的安纳塔拉，这次呢，什么鬼。  
也是种体验，就像回到以前，卢一想。工作之前他也都选择经济型的酒店，成为酒店人之后，开始对酒店非常在意。  
定完行程，卢一兴奋地睡不着，他上一次这么费劲心思追一个人，还是高中。那之后，只要他稍微有点感兴趣的人，每一个都会主动向他示好。  
卢一已经很久没有这种激动的心情了。  
我要带几个安全套去呢？  
他的心思异常活络。

和想象的一样，卢一的5月和6月初非常忙，每天只睡4、5个小时。这段时间他都没有和柯云鹏发微信。  
6月中旬，总算迎来了一个久违的休整期。  
卢一去健身房好好地练了练腹肌和胸肌，挑选了要穿去热带的衣服，以不能让柯云鹏有距离感，还要很帅为选择标准。  
他已经很久很久没有这么期待一段旅行了。

 

＊＊＊

柯云鹏度过了忙碌的4月和5月，有个重要的部分要上线，4月底生产验证，5月中旬全量上线。  
4月底，彭振鑫和他提出分手的微信，他也是隔了2个小时之后才看见的。  
那时候柯云鹏正在公司加班，他看了看手机上有彭振鑫的未接来电，又看到了微信的留言，趁着去洗手间的时候给他拨过去。  
他接受分手这个事实只用了20秒，然后就回去加班了。  
等到他意识到发生了什么，已经是三天之后了。  
柯云鹏退了彭振鑫的那个旅游订单，付了一部分违约金，据说打电话给客服可以争取多退一部分钱，他实在没有那个空闲。  
柯云鹏忙得焦头烂额，几乎感觉不到自己又被甩了。  
等到上线并且稳定之后，他静下来，走进自己的家，才意识到他又恢复单身了。  
并不是说单身不好，他有时的确希望家里有另外一个人。如果很疲惫，会有人安慰他两句。  
柯云鹏倒在床上好好睡了一觉，决定6月好好地去泰国玩一玩，不要再想有的没的了。他其实很习惯一个人的生活，很可能他就是适合一个人过一辈子。

6月上旬，柯云鹏又忙了一阵子，准备休假之前还在加班。  
端午节之前的第二个晚上，他收拾好行李，把工作安排好，准备第二天早起去机场。  
如果有空的话，他也想自己订酒店、自己安排行程，但他最近实在太忙了，还是旅行团最方便。其实他连行程都没有仔细看过。  
去哪里不重要，只是想放松一下。  
柯云鹏呼出一口气，检查了一下护照，爬上床睡了。  
此刻，他并不知道卢一在家纠结应该不应该带润滑油。  
他当然也不知道明天他会发现情敌和自己一个旅行团。

 

＊＊＊＊

第二天的浦东机场一如既往地人多。  
导游给每个人都发了短信，在领取机票的地方等。打车过去的柯云鹏算是到的早的，他的东西不多，只有一个登机箱。  
他找到了导游，站在她的旁边。  
十分钟后，可怕的事情发生了，远处出现了一个熟悉又恐怖的身影，那个人，是……是卢一？  
柯云鹏全身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
此刻卢一也看见了他，他微笑着朝柯云鹏招招手。  
柯云鹏几乎冒出了冷汗，他从卢一的眼睛里看见了一种幸灾乐祸，他也不确定是否能用“幸灾乐祸”这个词来形容卢一的眼神，不得不说卢一弯着眼睛笑起来的样子充满了难以言喻的恐怖。  
他不会也是这个旅行团吧……柯云鹏害怕地想。  
不会的，柯云鹏安慰自己，卢一是做酒店的，不会参加这种旅行团。  
当卢一越来越接近这边的集合处，柯云鹏发自内心地感到了危机。过于尴尬的氛围开始围绕他，令他有点不知所措。  
如果卢一真的和他一个旅行团？  
柯云鹏想想就觉得恐怖和尴尬。  
噩梦最终还是成真了，卢一走过来，和导游报道。柯云鹏完全傻眼了，他只能提着自己的箱子往旁边又站了一点。内心崩溃。  
柯云鹏一向相信惹不起总能躲得过，但遇到卢一之后，这个理论失效了，他们不仅看电影是同一场的相邻座位，连出来散心的旅行也撞上了……  
柯云鹏不知道说什么好。算了，他自我安慰道，同一个旅行团也不必进行交谈，自己玩自己吧。  
“真巧呀。”卢一微笑着走到柯云鹏的身边。  
“是。”柯云鹏回答。  
失恋就已经够惨了，失恋了出来旅行散心还遇上情敌，为什么世界的恶意这么大？

令人感到欣慰的是，上了飞机之后，柯云鹏和卢一的座位不在一起——虽然柯云鹏依旧能够看见卢一的后脑勺。  
飞机在蓝得不真实的天空中飞行，棉花一样的云彩浮在机翼下方。  
柯云鹏浅浅地睡着了，醒来之后，不可避免地又看见了侧前方卢一的后脑勺。  
视网膜上挥之不去的、情敌的后脑勺。  
明明是年龄相差不大的人，他和卢一的差距就像隔着海沟。有这种情敌，不失败也很难，这么想想，柯云鹏就感觉稍微轻松了一点儿。  
他也不知道卢一有没有和彭振鑫在一起，不过不管怎么样都和他没有关系了。  
柯云鹏坐在飞机上，无所事事，很容易便想到了遥远的事，他想到自己的高中、大学、研究生时候的生活，想到自己的现在，想到了回去之后要继续写的一个版本更新……他立刻打断了自己的思路，明明是出来玩，何必想这些烦心事。  
然而情敌就坐在不远处，柯云鹏怎么也开心不起来。  
把航空餐吃完，柯云鹏看了一部电影，电影结束了，目的地也快到了。  
就算快降落时，柯云鹏也没有特别兴奋。现在闲下来，他终于意识到自己失恋了。虽然他不是那么喜欢彭振鑫，的确是抱着和他好好相处的态度付出了努力。如今他觉得不甘心又失落。再加上情敌就在不远处坐着，这让一场散心的旅程变成了哪壶不开提哪壶，伤疤不够痛撒点盐吧。  
即使是柯云鹏这种不太容易伤感的人也觉得非常伤感。

飞机着陆后，机场有大巴接。热带的气温、街景与温带完全不同，非常有趣。这是柯云鹏第一次来热带。他其实很少出来旅游，一是因为忙，二是因为没有同行的人——柯云鹏大部分时候都处于单身状态，关系好的朋友大部分都已经结婚了。这当然不是说他不喜欢看到蓝色的海、有特色的建筑，而是忙着忙着，假期就到了，计划已经来不及，再加上自己一个人，能去哪里呢？  
旅行团的行程安排得很紧，从机场出来，大巴直接送到景点，箱子放在车上，晚上再去办入住。曼谷只住两天，就坐飞机去苏梅，苏梅待上四天，然后回国。  
即使情敌无时无刻不出现在视野里，柯云鹏还是很喜欢曼谷的街道。他尽量和卢一保持距离，一个人在队伍的后面走。  
卢一则走在队伍的中间，周围常有人和他搭讪，他就是那种好像全身都发光的类型，柯云鹏真想写个脚本把他屏蔽了。  
到了玉佛寺，自由活动时间便到了。  
卢一像一阵风般，从队伍中间速度移动到了柯云鹏的身边。  
“太巧了。”卢一说，“缘分啊。”  
柯云鹏觉得自己的脸色一定很难看，他稍微点了点头：“真的很巧。”  
我怎么这么倒霉？他悲伤地想，为什么总是被情敌缠上呢？

 

＊＊＊

今天对卢一来说是个浑身充满了战斗力的一天。他和导游妹妹在车上聊了好久，连导游妹妹的男朋友养的狗叫什么名字都知道了。除此之外，他还给坐在前排的阿姨们提供了买买买的建议，再不打住就要聊相亲话题了恐怕。  
社交能力满点的卢一对导游妹妹说：“我和坐在后面的柯云鹏认识，晚上分房间我和他住吧。”  
“那你怎么不和他一起坐啊？”导游妹妹问。  
“来之前吵了一架，”卢一说，“等下车了我就去赔礼道歉。”  
“你长得帅，没事。”导游妹妹说。  
卢一冲她笑了笑，计划通。  
他回头看了看柯云鹏，柯云鹏避开他的目光，卢一弯着眼睛笑了笑。  
你把我当情敌，我却只想上你。对不住了。

一整个下午，卢一都和柯云鹏在一起。偶尔他还给柯云鹏讲解一下这个景点那个习俗，像他这么服务到位的导游已经不多见了，然而柯云鹏完全不领情，他对卢一的讲解只是礼貌性地进行回复，并没有继续询问或者与卢一多聊天的打算。不过，柯云鹏是的确不知道每个地方之间的区别，他到了一个景点，就用手机查看一下维基百科词条。  
我这种活导游在旁边，鼻子底下就是嘴，你可以问我啊！卢一心想，我来很多次了，快问我快问我。而柯云鹏就是信任维基百科不信任他这个活人百科。  
卢一知道像柯云鹏这种的同学，必然不会对陌生人展示出太多的热情，更何况陌生人还是死缠烂打的情敌。再说，卢一也就是喜欢柯云鹏这点。卢一是传说级别的男神，某种方面还是挺保守的，他希望能找个人好好过日子，然而这年头想玩玩的人实在太多了，不小心的话，连卢一都会栽坑里。  
游览之后，导游带大家去吃晚饭，又是一个诡异的中国餐厅。团餐实在是太难吃了，卢一看了一眼柯云鹏，看起来柯云鹏也觉得不好吃。卢一在内心叹气，每次来泰国都吃香喝辣，要么当地特色要么酒店餐厅要么亚洲TOP50最佳餐厅， 好吧，躲在角落吃团餐也算是种特殊的体验……  
此刻，他冒出了晚上带着柯云鹏去吃夜市的念头。  
今天是旅游的第一天，导游没有安排晚间的夜市参观，饭后就开到了酒店入住休息。分配房间时，导游美眉把卢一和柯云鹏分配到了一起。柯云鹏终于有点绷不住了，他露出了一个略显苦逼的表情，小声叹了口气，认命般的背着自己的包往房间走去。  
“晚上我们出去吃点东西吧。”卢一说，他跟在柯云鹏的身后，内心是极其雀跃的。想想看，他们要一起住个四五天，没什么也会变成有什么吧。孤男寡男共处一室，性向一致，还都是单身壮年，啧啧，卢一想想都觉得干柴烈火。  
所有的美好都是要付出努力的，他花了整整20分钟说服了柯云鹏出去吃东西。这简直比他早几年工作时亲自执行市场活动还要难，柯云鹏就是那种最冥顽不灵的客户。好在柯云鹏大概也饿了，最终还是答应了卢一的提议。  
卢一领着柯云鹏来到了夜市。  
曼谷的夜市玲琅满目简直要啥有啥，卢导全程讲解水果小吃当地特产，还附带因为长得实在太帅而非常给力的还价功能。  
笑一笑就能便宜一半也算是种优势了。  
柯云鹏此刻比下午开朗了一些，他对于不认识的水果和小吃挺感兴趣，连问了卢一几个问题。卢一知无不言言无不尽，简直代表了中国杰出导游的面貌。他们在夜市上逛了不少时候，吃了软糯香甜的芒果，喝了冰爽清甜的凤梨杨桃果汁，买了酱汁独特的现烤小鱿鱼……  
卢一幸福得要命，他已经很久很久没有过这么浪漫的感觉了——虽然柯云鹏露出了一种“虽然挺好吃但是和情敌在一起还是很变扭”的微妙表情。  
夜晚的灯光下，卢一觉得柯云鹏特别帅，这种不太多话、干干净净、沉稳老实的人就是卢一的理想型。  
柯云鹏刚失恋，把卢一当成一号情敌，对卢一还是很礼貌。卢一和他在一起每多一秒，就觉得他更可爱一点点。  
卢一一边用小叉子叉芒果，一边想着把柯云鹏给吃了。然而他现在已经没有刚刚那么焦急了，追柯云鹏变成了一件非常有意思的事情。  
卢一也更加意识到，善于表达的人更容易找到对象和朋友，像柯云鹏这种内向的人，必须要走近他，才可能了解他。柯云鹏不会把自己的性格和爱好直接表现出来，他与他人之间的熟悉是一个相当漫长的过程。彭振鑫这种类型，一定等不及这种磨合。  
卢一道理上感谢彭振鑫把柯云鹏甩了，情感上却觉得彭振鑫凭什么这么对柯云鹏。  
不过他决定不去想这些，专注于给柯云鹏买东西吃。  
他真希望这个夜晚能够更长一点。

夜市之游结束，回到酒店，卢一的手上多了一瓶酒。柯云鹏什么也没有买，本来他想再买个芒果，后来因为觉得太麻烦，就放弃了这个念头。  
卢一之所以买这瓶酒，是觉得不喝点酒他能和柯云鹏在酒店里干瞪眼过上五天。  
卢一回到房间之后，先行进去洗澡。做酒店行业之后，他就很少住这个级别的酒店了，不那么苛求的话，也算还行。  
当他只穿一条短裤从浴室里走出来时，柯云鹏只短暂地看了他一眼，就继续看手机了。  
卢一下意识地低头看了看自己毫无赘肉的腰以及小腹，还有刻意晒成浅琥珀色的皮肤。  
没胖啊，他心想。依旧是可以被刘希维这种做杂志的朋友拉出去当作KOL直接拍片的身材。柯云鹏的目光在他身上停留时间不超过2秒，卢一简直要怀疑他的性取向。  
光着膀子的大众男神坐到靠窗的单人床上，看着坐在对面的柯云鹏。  
“不去洗澡？”  
“你急着睡觉吗？”柯云鹏问。  
“不急。”  
“那我待会儿洗。”  
“没事，你慢慢来，我不着急睡觉。”卢一拿起手机，查看公司邮箱。休假期他可以不管那些邮件，但一般而言，有些邮件他还是会回，比如那些他不给回复，公关公司、他自己团队的人就不能去执行的事。这次，他事先告知了所有人自己要去休假，所以邮箱里并没有几封邮件——大部分的人都只会在紧急的情况下才找他。  
柯云鹏把眼镜脱下来，放在床头柜上。卢一打量他的脸，柯云鹏的确和他自己有点像，尤其是眼睛那块，柯云鹏比他瘦上一点，看上去很简单，没有任何花花肠子。卢一真心觉得他长得很帅，他估计这里面包含一点儿的自恋，还有一部分是因为柯云鹏这样老老实实的人就是他的理想型，又适合上床又适合交往。  
柯云鹏穿着T恤和长裤进去洗澡，等水声停了，卢一发现他又穿着另外一件T恤和长裤走了出来。  
我都只穿一条短裤了，你穿一条中裤出来是会死吗？卢一内心吐槽。  
不过，害羞到这种地步也算是难以理解的可爱。  
柯云鹏靠到床上去，问卢一：“需要我关灯吗？”  
卢一把床头灯打开，回答：“关吧。”  
他们各自躺在各自的床上，什么也没有发生。  
柯云鹏的短发还是湿的，他躺下去，面朝墙壁。  
这就睡了？卢一心想，他简直要怀疑自己的长相、身材、魅力指数是不是出现了什么重大的问题。  
“你是怎么想到要来泰国玩的？”卢一问，不找点话题这第一个晚上就要结束了。  
“正好有空。”柯云鹏回答。  
他没有提失恋也没有提别的，卢一想深入聊聊都没有机会，只能发挥自己引以为豪的社交能力了。  
“为什么一个人来玩？”卢一明知故问。  
柯云鹏没有回答，过了好一会儿，他说：“出来散散心。”  
卢一意识到自己不能装傻，如果他装傻，和柯云鹏的对话就完全无法深入。柯云鹏哪里是那种会暴露自己情绪低落来寻求安慰的类型，他只会躺在那里安静地等周公。这状况放在任何一个人的身上，都会找男神寻安慰。何况此刻男神已经如此明显得买了酒，陪你吃芒果，只穿条短裤，急切的撩弟心情呼之欲出，然而……  
卢一感觉自己对于柯云鹏这种类型完全搞不定，真想向路路和袁西喊救命。  
“我听说你们分手了，”卢一说，他停顿了一下子，组织着语言，本来想说“不是你的问题，对方是个渣”，总感觉哪里不对，说出来的最终是，“出来玩就啥也别想了吧。”  
“你不用特意安慰我。”柯云鹏说，“也没什么。”  
这个时候正常的反应难道不是暴露一下自己寂寞的心情求得安慰吗？柯云鹏的所有回答都让卢一彻底没辙。  
卢一还没有想到该继续说点啥，柯云鹏先说话了。  
“你为什么会参加这个团呢？”  
一针见血的问题。  
“我在朋友圈看见了特价，只有一个名额。”卢一说，这种理由说出来谁会信，他一开口就后悔了。  
“明白了。”柯云鹏还真信了。  
诶，卢一在心中叹气，如果不是柯云鹏太慢热，他会直接回答：我参加这个团是特意想来泡你啊。

****

柯云鹏躺在床上，一时半会睡不着，卢一不知为何老是想和他聊天。他出于礼貌一直都在回答，心中其实希望卢一不要和他说任何一句话。在不需要说话的时候，柯云鹏都倾向于不说话，他只会在好朋友和自己组的同事面前说话，在不熟悉的人的面前，他只想闭上嘴。  
虽然他对卢一说，也没什么，说实在的还是有点在意。他回忆了一下几次短暂的恋爱史，好像现代人都很希望在半个月内就彻底了解彼此，然而柯云鹏是严重慢热的类型，搞对象也时常会觉得尴尬。他虽然有努力地在磨合，可在别人看来，他大概脸上就写着无趣。  
这次和以往一样，他还是不具备和人长期交往的能力，他觉得自己可能真的要和代码过一辈子了。  
人当然不是没有对象不能活，只是两个人会有一些特别的好处，比如说可以养狗，柯云鹏一直想养只狗，然而他不定时的加班使得这个想法完全不现实。又比如说两个人一起叫外卖就可以达到更多店铺的最低送餐标准，还能享受满减……  
至于一起打游戏、一起看美漫……柯云鹏从来都不对这种理想状态抱有幻想。他知道世界上不会有彻底理解他的人，但是连养条狗也不行，实在是惨。  
现在，他隐隐约约地感到自己还是挺难过的，却不想去触及自己难过的那一块，他只想糊里糊涂得出来玩一趟，然后继续回去上班、加班，保持这种有事可做的生活。他内心深处也知道，他不仅仅是因为这段感情而难过，更是对自己深深的失望，对他人深深的失望。  
再看见卢一的身材好到难以理解的地步，就更觉得生活无望了。  
“你之前来过泰国吗？”卢一问他。  
“没有。”柯云鹏回答，为什么卢一总是和他聊天呢？为什么大家不能沉默着度过夜晚呢？  
停顿了一下，卢一突然说：“我把阿克汉姆骑士打完了，以后还会出类似的游戏吗？变成小丑那段太帅了。”  
“不知道，我也希望他后面继续出。DC其他的英雄都可以出啊。蝙蝠侠是实战打斗，如果是超人的话，这个打斗系统完全不合适。”  
“可以出红头罩啊。”  
“我也想它出红头罩。”  
“有其他好玩的漫画改编游戏吗？”  
“单机的话，有格斗类的，最好玩的还是这个系列。”  
“我没玩过前两作。”  
“前两作也很好玩。”柯云鹏翻了个身，给卢一讲解了一下。排除卢一曾经是情敌这件事，这个人总体还是挺不错的，如果不和他说话就更好了。  
柯云鹏详细地解释了一下阿克汉姆系列，突然，他意识到自己好像说的话太多了，立刻闭了嘴。  
“然后呢？”卢一问。  
“你自己去打吧。”柯云鹏说。  
“好，回去就打。”卢一回答，他问，“苏梅的满月派对你去吗？”  
“不知道，还没有和导游报名。”  
“挺有意思的，去吧。”  
“再说吧。”柯云鹏回答，他的心情还是那样，不是那么开心，也没有那么不开心，一不小心说了那么多话，现在只想闭嘴睡觉。  
他呼出一口气，闭上眼睛。  
睡着之前，他都在半硬着思考一个问题，卢一这种腹肌到底是怎么办到的？  
性感过头。

 

＊＊＊

 

第二天的行程依旧不是很有趣，因为有柯云鹏的存在而充满了惊喜。  
卢一一整天都在努力干一件事，那就是抓住柯云鹏拍照的重点。他全程站在柯云鹏的身后，实在是搞不懂他怎么这里不拍要拍那里呢？不管卢一怎么推理，怎么猜测，柯云鹏举起手机拍照的时刻都实在是太独特了。  
有个性，我喜欢！卢一想。  
卢一之前加了柯云鹏的微信号，可以看见柯云鹏的朋友圈，然而出来泰国玩，柯云鹏一条朋友圈都没有发。卢一总是想抓住一切机会帮柯云鹏拍旅游照，都遭到了柯云鹏无情的拒绝。  
“谢谢你，我不喜欢拍照。”  
这是借口还是真的不喜欢拍照？卢一翻遍了柯云鹏的朋友圈，发现他根本没有发过自己的照片，大概是真的不喜欢拍照。  
在卢一那被自拍、健身房对镜自拍、旅游照、聚会照刷屏的朋友圈，柯云鹏简直就是小龙女级别的存在。  
我真的真的就喜欢这个类型！卢一深吸一口气。大家都以为他喜欢开朗英俊阳光型，而卢一喜欢的其实是这种老实沉默不做声也不做作的类型。  
卢一对付“作天作地”的小浪蹄子的能力堪称史诗级别，他浪漫温柔脾气还好，只是这事真的太消耗精力和体力，哪能天天这么过日子。  
卢一看着柯云鹏，觉得这个不拍照不发朋友圈的小伙子从头发丝到小拇指都是他的理想型。怎么其他人就发现不了这个类型的好呢？卢一反正是搞不懂。  
想睡他。

这一天还发生了一件事，那就是柯云鹏打了几个工作电话。卢一当时就站在柯云鹏的旁边，他完全没有听懂柯云鹏在说什么，被柯云鹏指导电话那头的人的样子彻底帅到了。  
“把XXX挂起，去XXX路径找……”柯云鹏打着卢一听不懂的工作电话，一点儿也不内向，他看起来思路非常清晰，对所有事情的处理都很在行。  
超帅，卢一心想，真的超帅。  
简直更喜欢了。  
柯云鹏打电话的那会儿，是自由活动时间，他站在原地打电话，卢一就站在他的旁边等他。那几通电话打完了，自由活动时间也快到头了。  
柯云鹏放下电话，意外的发现卢一还站在他身边，有点不好意思：“其实你不用等我。”  
卢一知道柯云鹏要表达的意思是他觉得让卢一等他很过意不去。  
“没事，”卢一说，“这里我也不是第一次来。”  
“快集合了吧。”  
“还有十分钟。”“真不好意思。”柯云鹏又说了一次。  
“没事，工作在所难免。”卢一说，“你总是遇到突发状况吗？”  
“算是吧，有告警就要处理。”  
我就喜欢认真工作的类型，像我！卢一想。  
简直要给柯云鹏一百分。  
卢一自己也是认真工作的类型，他巧妙地平衡着工作和生活，可忙起来还是会特别忙，遇到那种时刻需要陪伴的男友，简直分身乏术。

卢一和柯云鹏跟着导游吃完团餐，回到了酒店。第二天一大早就要飞苏梅岛，今天晚上是自由活动，可以去逛逛夜市，也可以在酒店休息。  
“我们出去吃个夜宵吧。”卢一说，他吃过不少泰国好的餐厅，带着柯云鹏第一次吃饭就去太高端的地方，他怕吓到柯云鹏，于是翻了翻tripadvisor，找了家离得近也不错的餐厅，想和柯云鹏去吃个夜宵。  
经过又一天的相处，柯云鹏和他熟悉了一点，没有拒绝他的提议。  
卢一和柯云鹏坐了个突突车到达餐厅，意外地发现环境不错，他们点了很正宗的冬阴功汤、炒河粉、软壳蟹炒饭、绿咖喱鱼，总算感觉活了过来。  
“苏梅和曼谷你都来过吗？”柯云鹏问。  
“都来过。去苏梅的次数更多一点，和朋友度假来过，工作也来过。我的职业就是酒店相关。”卢一回答。  
他心思活络地想到，以后和柯云鹏搞对象，再来泰国，就可以带他去吃真正好吃的，住真正好的酒店，还可以在酒店里学做当地菜。  
还可以在很棒的酒店睡他。  
“你常出来玩吗？”他问柯云鹏。  
“不经常。”柯云鹏说，他总是能以三个字迅速结束对话。  
“因为忙？”  
“忙是一方面，也不太知道要去哪。”  
“所以就宅在家里把阿克汉姆打了三遍。”  
“也没有打三遍……”  
“你真是太好玩了。”卢一说，只是个比喻义，柯云鹏也当真了。  
“什么？”  
“没事。”卢一笑了笑，“干杯。”  
卢一此刻异常庆幸自己做出了来泰国的决定，怎么会真的遇到这么好玩又内向的人呢？真是分分钟坠入爱河和欲望的海洋。  
“我有个问题，”柯云鹏说，“为什么你做酒店行业，还要来参加这个旅行团？”  
“心血来潮，说走就走。”卢一继续睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
其实我就是想泡你，这么明显得撩你了，能不能有眼力见一点啊，卢一内心吐槽，想睡你才来啊。  
“挺好的，能说走就走。”柯云鹏说。  
“你原本就准备一个人来的吗？”卢一试图把话题引到感情问题上。  
“原本不是，后来是了。”柯云鹏喝了一口啤酒，他的酒量明显不好，喝了酒之后脸就红了，话也比平时多，“彭振鑫喜欢你，不是我。”  
“你最开始就知道吗？”  
“也不算最开始，后来知道了。”  
“那为什么你当时没有找他分手？”  
“要有磨合期吧。”柯云鹏说。  
“你人太好了。”卢一看着他。  
柯云鹏把那瓶啤酒喝完，卢一又叫了一瓶，递给柯云鹏。  
“我工作比较忙，很多时候没办法顾及对方。”柯云鹏说。  
“这不是很正常吗，”卢一说，“大家都是成年人，都有工作和自己的生活。”  
柯云鹏没有说话。  
“我是受不了老是要粘在一起的那种，”卢一说，“所以我还是单身。”赶紧承认这一点，寻找机会。  
“为什么你也会单身？”柯云鹏问。  
“暂时没找到合适的呀，真的要找到合适的也挺难的。”  
“是呀。”  
“而且一方努力根本不够，两个人也要想到一起去。”  
“对。”柯云鹏点了点头，他喝得更醉了一点，“我还有个问题。”他推了推眼镜，“你一个月去几次健身房呢？”  
“一周两到三次。”卢一回答，内心欢呼雀跃起来。  
看起来柯云鹏还是注意到我的身材了！没有白练！  
“你毅力真好。”柯云鹏说。  
“习惯了就好。”  
他们又在餐厅里坐了一下，一起坐突突车回去。  
热带的风吹在脸上，卢一完全没喝醉，他觉得这个夜晚真是浪漫得没谱了。  
柯云鹏扭头去看热带的植物和曼谷的街景。  
卢一和突突车司机说停一下，他跳下车，买了两个芒果。  
“我特别会切芒果。”卢一对柯云鹏说，“堪称绝技，回酒店表演给你看。”  
柯云鹏看着卢一，因为有点喝醉，他现在的反应慢半拍。他当然也完全没有意识到卢一就是因为他昨天想买芒果却没有买才特意买给他吃的。  
卢一对着柯云鹏笑了笑，柯云鹏也笑了笑。  
你真可爱，卢一想，我就喜欢你这种死活看不出我在撩你的类型。

 

＊＊＊

柯云鹏确实不太能喝酒，他的酒量是一瓶啤酒就晕。这天晚上，他和卢一一起去了当地的饭店，吃了当地特色的菜，点了当地的啤酒，喝了一点。  
虽然他已经分手的前男友的男神是卢一，他只是个替代品，但说实话，这和卢一没有太大的关系。卢一自始至终也没有参与到他的彭振鑫之间，只是彭振鑫把卢一当男神。  
柯云鹏喝了点酒，头脑清醒了，开始觉得自己应该自认倒霉，之前，他知道自己是替身还想着相处一阵可能会好，这就是纯粹自找没趣，犯了逻辑上的巨大错误，不光自己处得不是很开心，还遭遇了定了旅行团却退了一个人的尴尬状况。  
他一边喝酒，一边和卢一有一搭没一搭地聊天，当卢一说出“真的要找到合适的也挺难的”，柯云鹏点头表示赞同，他特别同意这一点。  
酒喝完了，回酒店，卢一在路上买了两个芒果。热带的芒果很甜也很糯，柯云鹏平时嫌麻烦不太吃芒果，昨天的夜市上有切好的，他买了一个，体会到了芒果的美味。  
出来玩玩也挺好的，柯云鹏想，吃点平时不太吃的水果，气候也与魔都有巨大的区别，因为不同，所以放松。他有点儿醉了，又觉得自己更加清醒。  
回到酒店之后，卢一开始切芒果。柯云鹏坐在床上，什么也没有干，他有点累，又有点懒，脑袋里什么也不想去想，就坐在那里愣愣地看着卢一切芒果。  
“看，这就行了，”卢一说，他把芒果却成一小块一小块的方块，装在杯子里递给柯云鹏。  
柯云鹏接过卢一递过来的杯子，芒果块是漂亮又饱满的橙色。房间里没有牙签和叉子，他用手拿了一块，塞进嘴里，芒果又甜又糯。  
柯云鹏很快就把杯子里的芒果全吃完了，这才想起来要和卢一说句谢谢——芒果是他买的，也是他切的，这种事情如果不道谢，柯云鹏就会不好意思很久。  
“谢谢你的芒果。”柯云鹏说。  
“没事，明天继续买。在热带就是应该多吃水果。去苏梅可以喝椰子汁，那里的椰子特别甜。岛上种了非常多的椰子树，飞机落地之前你可以俯览到整个岛，都是绿色的，机场旁边也是椰子树。”卢一说。  
柯云鹏微微点了点头，觉得挺有趣的，却也不知道接什么话。  
“我先洗澡行吧。”他问。  
“你先去吧。”卢一回答。  
柯云鹏今天确实很累，他是每天都要洗澡的类型。他头昏昏的，钻进浴室。站在热水下，什么也没有想，又觉得脑子里堆着很多事，包括他回去还要继续修改的产品、包括那款随随便便就“you die”的血源，包括他莫名其妙的分手和一个人的旅行，包括无处不在的前情敌卢一……  
他洗完澡，从浴室出来，还是穿着T恤和长裤。  
柯云鹏坐在床上，头发还是湿的。等到卢一进去洗澡了，柯云鹏脱了长裤，侧躺到被子里，看着手机。  
浴室里的水声传进他的耳朵，充斥着他的脑海。  
他突然觉得，或许很久之后，他对这个旅行也就记得芒果了。

卢一从浴室里出来时，柯云鹏已经睡着了。这个家伙和昨天一样，依旧是不穿长裤T恤就会死星人。卢一坐在床边擦头发，看着睡着的柯云鹏。柯云鹏把眼镜放在床头柜上，睡着的样子很放松，卢一挺喜欢看他睡觉的样子。  
内向的人和外向的人适合不同的工作，是两类不同的人，卢一看着柯云鹏这么想。他也知道，大部分人都喜欢他这个类型而不是柯云鹏这种，这也很正常，外向的人相处起来更容易。他倒觉得相比他自己，柯云鹏更诚实。卢一会看着场面说话，夸赞或者顺着别人的方式说下去，不会试图和谈话者聊不熟悉的话题。柯云鹏则是那种聊得来就聊，聊不来就不说话的类型，看起来有点奇怪，他展示在世界面前的和自己内心的倒是完全统一。  
说实话卢一挺喜欢也挺佩服这一类人的。  
卢一躺到床上去睡觉，想到了自己塞在包里的润滑油和安全套，本来嘛，是单纯被柯云鹏的脸吸引，还含有一点点好玩的心情，现在则觉得这么踏实的人，还是想和他慢慢处对象。  
他侧躺在那里，看着柯云鹏的后脑勺，关上了灯。  
晚安，他想。  
今晚没睡到，更有来日方长时。


	4. Chapter 4

“最开始也不算不认真，只是现在想更认真，你懂吗？太难解释了。”  
卢一这条微信是发在有路路和袁西的群里的，他和柯云鹏在机场等飞机。  
“最开始始于自恋。”路路回复，“其实我特别懂。最开始我也只是觉得袁西长得帅。”  
“后来呢？”卢一问。  
“后来发现她深度社恐，时不时因为尴尬而全身僵硬，非常interesting。”  
卢一发了个拥抱的表情：“你是我的心灵之友。就是这种感觉。”  
袁西此刻没有看手机，只有卢一和路路在聊。卢一简单描述了一下柯云鹏神奇的吸引他的地方。路路发了一个震惊的机器猫表情：“简直就是袁西2.0版本。隔空感受到了你的不知所措。”  
好吧，卢一是挺不知所措的。

飞机快要降落到苏梅时，柯云鹏看着窗外。天气非常好，云朵仿佛蓝色绸缎中丝状的棉花糖，底下的海是深深浅浅的蓝，岛上的椰林包裹着沙滩，阳光穿透云朵，照在机场的跑道上。  
喝椰子汁，他想。  
到了苏梅之后，导游开始统计去满月派对的人数，卢一怂恿着柯云鹏也报名了。柯云鹏没有搞清楚这是个怎样的夜间活动，他头脑中的印象就是又一个巨大的夜市，芒果、椰子汁、啤酒、冬阴功汤、炸鱿鱼……  
这一天的游览没有特别大的意思，走走看看也还算不错。路边推着的棒冰车成功地吸引了柯云鹏的兴趣，是普通的雀巢冰棍，口味和国内不同。  
卢一有零钱，递给小贩，帮柯云鹏买了一根。  
“你不吃吗？”柯云鹏问。  
“为了我的腹肌。”卢一说。  
“这么辛苦？”柯云鹏问，他瞬间决定还是别练腹肌了。本来工作已经很忙，不能剥夺吃冰棍吃零食的乐趣，人活着总要找点开心的事情做做。  
卢一今天穿着一件白色的T恤，从后面看，特别像一个正常人，柯云鹏所指的正常人，是不打游戏不看漫画的那种，但是卢一转过身来，那件T恤就不对劲了，上面画了星球大战7的反派Kylo Ren和他的十字光剑。  
把这么中二的反派穿在身上到底是怎么想的呢？柯云鹏很纳闷。  
柯云鹏今天穿的是一件星际迷航的T恤，总感觉和卢一并肩走在一起哪里不太对。不过算了，没有人会太在意这一点，除了他自己。  
满月派对是第二天晚上，今天吃完晚饭后，大家各自休息。卢一和柯云鹏在路边买了个香蕉做的饼，又去水果摊买芒果、去超市买零食。回到酒店，时间尚早，打开电视，坐在床上一边吃东西一边看电视。  
“这电影太无聊了。”卢一说。  
“我带了电脑，有电影。”柯云鹏说，他的笔记本里还是存了些电影的。  
“能放在桌上一起看吗？”  
“行。”柯云鹏问，“你要看什么？这里的网不好，只能看我有的那些。”他觉得他有的那些卢一没一个想看的。  
“红头罩之下有吗？”  
“这个有，”柯云鹏回答，“高清版本的。”  
柯云鹏也没搞清楚他大老远跑来泰国旅游，晚上不出去逛逛小摊夜市，和前情敌窝在酒店里一边吃芒果和零食，一边看红头罩之下的动画，是不是哪里不太对呢？  
不过这的确让他感觉很愉快，即使是旅游中，他也希望一天里有一个时间可以让他好好地宅着，吃点东西，看看片子，打打游戏，他不喜欢一天都在外面的感觉。曾经有人说他安全感薄弱，所以喜欢宅着，他仔细想了想，好像是有那么一点。他交朋友时，总是希望彼此间可以更加了解，减少争吵和矛盾。他不喜欢和别人发生冲突，就算别人把他当替身，他也会想着是不是应该更努力地维系彼此的关系。很多时候，他都觉得自己期待的关系很难在这个世界上找到——他希望对方和自己都能够无条件的信任彼此，信任对方不会背叛自己，不会和别人发生关系。然而他这些短暂的感情史说明了：他是一个愚蠢的理想主义者。  
“为什么我们大晚上要看这么让人难过的故事？”卢一突然问。  
“你选的。”柯云鹏回答，我也不是很想再看一次桶哥被揍。  
“你还有什么电影呢？”卢一问。  
柯云鹏把文件夹给卢一看。  
卢一怎么看也不是个宅，柯云鹏放在电脑里的电影和电视剧，卢一都看过。那些没看过的，柯云鹏向卢一一一推荐，卢一特意把名字收藏进了自己的记事本。柯云鹏感觉特别高兴。  
向别人推荐自己喜欢的电影、漫画或角色时，柯云鹏一般都会遭遇失败，他不是个表述能力很强的人，看见卢一很用心地听他说，他感觉很开心。  
卢一这样的人，大概是因为对每个人都态度很真诚，才会被那么多人喜欢的，柯云鹏突然想，不仅仅是长相和身材的原因。卢一对导游和团内其他成员的提问很耐心地回答，会帮在拍照的姑娘们拿包，今天下午，柯云鹏买冰棍没有零钱时，他很快就拿出了零钱给柯云鹏（事后柯云鹏给他发了个红包，而他拒绝接受）。卢一对酒店懂得很多，不做作，也不卖弄，说话和言谈都很自然。还有便是，虽然他完全没有宅的气质，却穿着Kylo Ren的T恤，看过一系列漫改电影和电视剧，甚至还看过一部分漫画。  
柯云鹏觉得人们都喜欢卢一是可以理解的。  
“你不是不吃零食吗？”柯云鹏问。  
卢一正在那里啃一袋薯片。  
“也不是都不吃。”  
“看心情？”  
“可能吧。”卢一回答，“甜度特别高的不太吃……其实也说不准，椰青含糖量特别高，我总是吃。”  
柯云鹏点了一下头。卢一和他不是一类人，他觉得卢一真的是个好人。

 

＊＊＊＊

第四天一大早，柯云鹏就开始想家了。  
出来玩很好，然而到了第三天或者第四天他就会开始想家。外面有太多的不确定性，再加上他是一个人出来旅行，也没有好朋友在身边。算是认识卢一，也不熟悉。他看着镜子说服自己：出来玩，就不要想家，外面挺好的……接着刷牙洗脸换好外出穿的T恤和长裤，出了门。  
今天的一整天还算不错，只是柯云鹏被一种焦虑隐隐约约地包围着——晚上要去满月派对。  
我不想去了，他想。也不知道为何当初就糊里糊涂地报了名，现在大晚上的，要出门去什么派对。  
“满月派对到底是干什么的？”柯云鹏问卢一。  
“大家聚集在沙滩上，有DJ打碟，周围卖各种啤酒，喝喝酒，跳跳舞。”  
“和我理解的完全不同。”柯云鹏更加退缩了。  
“你以为是什么？”  
“大型夜市，全部都卖吃的。”  
“周围的确有夜市，商店开到很晚，也有小吃。”  
“有卖吃的就好。”柯云鹏找回了一点点信心。  
半夜里，导游带着报名参加满月派对的年轻人一同坐船前往帕岸岛。  
柯云鹏站在船上，愣愣地看着满船激动的人群，他一个人站在边缘，回过头望向岛上的灯光。  
下了船，他们往满月派对的入口走。在那里买了门票之后，当地工作人员给每个人发了一件T恤，据说在里面一定会把衣服弄到油彩。  
同去的姑娘小伙们都用提供的画笔在身上画了些彩色，所有人都在画，柯云鹏勉为其难也拿起了画笔，他画了个蝙蝠侠的标志，随便意思一下。  
这之后，他们一同往满月派对的中心区域走。卢一说的没错，路上的确有卖小吃的摊点，卖酒的明显更多。  
越往里面走，人群就越拥挤，各国的男人和女人们从他们身边路过，其中一部分人浓妆艳抹，穿着奇异的服装。  
柯云鹏发现满月派对的中心区域就像一个巨大的露天酒吧，人们在沙滩上群魔乱舞，打碟的人站在高台上。各国帅哥美女云集本来应该是让人愉快的事情，柯云鹏看见这么多舞动的男男女女只想快点回酒店待着，他完全不适应这种环境，这比和不认识的人一起去KTV还要尴尬。然而他必须随导游和其他人一起回去，不能自己独自离开。  
柯云鹏只得站在沙滩的边缘，看着人们从他身边纷纷挤过。  
已经过了十二点半，人们的热情却并没有消散。

****

卢一不是很喜欢满月派对这么吵闹的地方，如今也不需要艳遇机会，这不是有目标在身边嘛，不过他很适应这种环境。年轻的人们身上画着油彩，在沙滩上随着音乐舞动。这其中有不少俊男靓女，身材好也长得美的人很多。有的人明显已经喝醉了，倒在周围人的身上。确实是个艳遇的好地方，只是完全不适合柯云鹏。  
卢一买了一小桶啤酒，站在柯云鹏的不远处喝啤酒。这期间不断有各国男性、女性来和他搭讪，更多的人朝他抛媚眼，他笑笑指指柯云鹏，要么回答“我已经找到了合适的了”，要么回答“我男友在哪里”。  
过了一会儿，卢一挤过人群，走到柯云鹏身边。柯云鹏一脸严肃，估计又进入了极其尴尬的状态。  
“不是很适应这种环境吧，要来口酒吗？”卢一问。  
“不。”柯云鹏回答，“感觉喝醉了就回不去了。”  
卢一一下子就笑了：“我保证把你安全送到酒店。”  
柯云鹏顿了顿，还是接过那个桶，喝了几口啤酒。他看上去很凝重，和环境格格不入。  
“嘿。”这会儿，有个亚裔的外国小伙操着美式口音走过来和柯云鹏搭讪。  
这下换作卢一不爽了。  
我还站在身边，你也太没眼力见了吧。  
柯云鹏摇了摇头，没有说话，小伙子便离开了。  
卢一和柯云鹏依旧站在沙滩边缘贩卖酒的铺子旁，看着人潮。  
他们喝完了手上的啤酒，人群还在持续地狂欢。  
卢一留学时，不少同学都喜欢在酒吧和派对上喝酒、舞蹈，卢一也一直是参与这种活动的人，人们理所应当地觉得他喜爱这类活动。卢一总是试图适应一切环境，融入人群，到现在，他也不知道一件事情真的想做，还是融入社会的那层需求令他觉得自己想做。与他不同的是，柯云鹏把他想做和不想做的事区分得很清楚。如今他们肩并肩地站在人群的边缘，感觉人群的舞蹈变成了慢动作，音乐也变得越来越慢，酒的味道和汗水味弥散在空气中，荧光的涂料与不远处高台上的霓虹灯光在眼睛里跳跃。  
卢一把新的一瓶酒递给柯云鹏，像是为了逃避这一切，柯云鹏抬头喝了一大口。  
卢一看着他的喉咙，看着他这几天被日光晒得更深的肤色，看着他规规矩矩地穿着那件T恤，站在人群的旁边。

卢一再次觉得安静，是站在码头上等船的时候。柯云鹏累了，他站在卢一的身边，凝视海对岸星星点点的灯光。他手臂上的蝙蝠侠标志已经因汗水而模糊。  
他们坐上船，回到酒店。柯云鹏先进去洗澡，然后卢一再进去。卢一从浴室出来时，柯云鹏正坐在床边。  
“不睡吗？”卢一问，此刻已经是夜里三点。  
柯云鹏喝了酒，脸和脖子都呈现出红色：“没事，你睡吧，我再待会儿。”  
卢一坐在他对面的床上，看着他。  
柯云鹏沉默了很长时间，开口问：“你会觉得这种活动很尴尬吗？会觉得你自己很蠢吗？”  
“偶尔。”卢一说。“我和不太熟悉的人一起去KTV，和不太熟悉的人一起喝酒，都会很尴尬。很难融入圈子。”  
卢一知道他说的是什么圈子，GAY圈会一起玩，一起喝酒，发生关系或者找找艳遇。  
“我试过去融入圈子，结果很糟糕。”柯云鹏说，“坐在陌生人的周围，就觉得自己很蠢。”  
“也不是一定要融入圈子。”卢一说。  
“我和你不一样，你很少出现，但我常听到大家谈论你。”柯云鹏说。  
卢一能够理解柯云鹏。如果想认识和自己取向一样的人，还是得融入圈子；想和爱玩的男友搞好关系，要和他一起出去玩……他确实够理解柯云鹏，但他不是柯云鹏，他在和人交往上没有那么大的困惑。  
“还是待在家里开心。”柯云鹏说，他比前一天喝得更醉一点，如果不是喝醉了，他也不会和卢一说这些话，“我之前就像个傻子，一直像个傻子。”  
卢一往前移了移，用手拍了拍柯云鹏的膝盖。  
柯云鹏抬起头，看着卢一，他显得有点迷茫，也很坚定。  
“我先睡了。已经这么晚了，明天会爬不起来。”柯云鹏躺进被褥里，把自己的床头灯关了，“你也早点睡吧。”  
卢一有点蒙，这对话结束得实在太快。一般人遇到这种事，必然直接向男神求安慰。然而柯云鹏愣是看了看手表，用理性把自己拉回了床褥里。卢一觉得柯云鹏又让人心疼又蠢。  
他看着柯云鹏的后脑勺，也关了自己这边的灯。  
黑暗里，卢一想了很多事，甚至想到了自己小学时不太被老师、同学喜欢的往事，上了初中之后，他就完全不提自己那些古怪的想法，也开始认真读书。他变得越来越正常，越来越符合社会的想象，看到柯云鹏，他发现真的有人能够一直诚实而笨拙的活着。可惜社会并没有对这种人很友好。  
卢一闭上眼睛。  
因为之前的嘈杂，他的耳朵里充斥着耳鸣，就像海浪的声音。

＊＊＊＊＊

最后几天的行程快得像闪电过境，卢一和柯云鹏的关系没有什么实质的进展。卢一其实从满月派对那个晚上就预见到了。柯云鹏确实不同于卢一的大部分朋友，这并不是说，社会里大部分人都是外向的，而是那些内向的人擅长掩饰或者习惯于待在家里。  
飞机降落在浦东机场，已经接近晚上十二点，卢一和柯云鹏往取行李的地方走。  
“你怎么回去？”卢一问。  
“去看看机场大巴，没有了就打车。”柯云鹏说。  
“我把车存在机场停车场了，我送你回家吧。”  
卢一早就算准了，他们到达的时候已经过了公共交通的时间，而柯云鹏肯定不会把车存在机场，也应该没有人会来接他。  
柯云鹏没有立刻回答。卢一猜测他大概是不好意思。经过这几天的相处，卢一发现柯云鹏很不喜欢麻烦别人，他总希望所有问题都自己解决，如果给别人增添了麻烦，他就会显得甚为尴尬。而即使是芒果这种小事，他也一定会说谢谢，还说上个好几次。  
“你上次送我，我这次正好送你。”卢一说，他觉得这是最好的回答。  
“不用麻烦了。”柯云鹏说。  
“都是回市区，也顺路，我和你家差得不远。这个点等出租车要排很长的队，大巴已经没有了。”  
“好吧。那真是太谢谢你了。”柯云鹏说。

******

柯云鹏明天就要恢复上班了，他对这个假期念念不舍。真到了工作中，他也会努力干活，此刻觉得：完全不想上班，如果明天还是休息日就好了。  
他进而又觉得，出去玩一趟散散心，挺好，就是很累，好久没有宅在家里享受一个人的生活。上次不怎么成功的恋爱里，他总是被迫出门，后来工作繁忙，总是加班，再后来出来旅游……那种宅着的生活好像是很久之前的事情了。  
我这一个月的周末都不想再出门了，只想宅在家里，他想。  
柯云鹏跟着卢一往车库的方向走，转过头看了一眼卢一。  
卢一很英俊，性格也很好，就像是柯云鹏在学生时代遇到的那种各个方面都特别优秀的同学，他们跟柯云鹏完全是两个世界的人。现在能认识卢一这种人，柯云鹏多少觉得不可思议。卢一再性感英俊性格好，也和他没啥关系。  
和卢一相处挺愉快，柯云鹏一般不会和这种类型的人关系特别好。他觉得这大概是一种自我保护机制，如果你喜欢上特别优秀的人，那麻烦就大了，等着整天心塞吧。优秀的人身边有各种各样的追求者，就算不是追求者，同性异性都会对他很好。而柯云鹏这种表达水平和性格，别说表白了，大概连走近这个人都做不到。就这样，柯云鹏一直对特别优秀的人绝缘，就算对方各方面都符合自己的要求，他也会告诫自己不要放太多的注意力，避免不必要的难过（不过他并不是每次都能控制得很好）。  
柯云鹏又突然想到，彭振鑫连跟他上床都要把他想成卢一，叫卢一的名字。一想到这点，他就觉得非常尴尬，走路的步子都不同了，差点甩下卢一就走。  
车库里车都停得挺整齐，柯云鹏看见了一辆蓝色的野马，他一向喜欢野马，觉得特别酷。入门级跑车里，这是他最喜欢的一辆车。  
卢一掏出了钥匙，野马亮了亮车灯。  
“你的车是野马？”柯云鹏觉得很惊奇。  
“对。”  
“以为你会开其他牌子的车。”  
“和你一样开灯厂的车吗？”  
“感觉你会开宝马这样的……”柯云鹏说，他觉得自己不应该这么说，赶紧转移了话题，“我一直很喜欢野马。”  
“是吗！”  
“我还想过要不要买野马，后来还是放弃了。它比A3贵很多，又耗油，但真的特酷。”  
“你之前开过野马吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那换你开吧。”  
柯云鹏不知道怎么回答，他真的很想试试看，又觉得非常不好意思，而且也不知道能不能适应野马的驾驶。别说开野马了，他都没有坐过野马。他很喜欢野马，第一因为比较贵，他要分期才能买，第二因为他实在不适合这种有点招摇的车。  
喜欢归喜欢，会不会买是另外一回事。  
“没事。”卢一说，“你先开回你家，然后我开回我家。”

就这么着，开车的人反而变成柯云鹏了。

柯云鹏开卢一的车也开得很稳，卢一坐在副驾驶的位置上，看着柯云鹏，觉得他可帅了，比上次看完电影送卢一回去的时候更帅。又想和他甜蜜恋爱又想今晚就睡他。  
接近柯云鹏家附近时，路边出现了烧烤摊。  
“要不要吃个烧烤再回去？”卢一问，“我还挺饿的。”  
柯云鹏想了想：“也行。”  
卢一只是随口一提，对柯云鹏会答应没有抱太大的希望，没想到柯云鹏竟然就这么答应了。卢一心中暗爽，今天我这计划怎么就这么通！  
路边摊有一种放松的气氛，卢一和柯云鹏坐在那里，一边吃烧烤一边聊天。  
“你明天上班吗？”卢一问。  
“上班。你呢。”  
“我也上班。”卢一说，不过他不用坐班，没啥特别大的区别，“我们上次见面还在看蝙蝠侠大战超人呢，现在天启都看完了。”卢一已经掌握了让柯云鹏多说几句话的技能，聊美漫改编电影啊，聊游戏啊。  
“是呀，版权回来就可以看复仇者大战X战警了。”  
复仇者大战X战警？卢一想，不就是AVX吗，我懂！  
卢一猜测柯云鹏是为了让他听得懂才说的如此具体，殊不知他已经在三个月的工作之余看了一堆漫画，他每天晚睡一个半小时，补各种漫画。袁西的书架、DCMarvel账号、网盘简直就是人间宝库，有人能和你分享她的DC和Marvel账号，这就是穿一条裤子的友谊了。看着看着，他开始觉得特别有趣，从完成任务变成了自发吃粮。  
“版权回来了，X-man就又要重启了吧。”卢一说。  
“是呀，”柯云鹏回答，“我还是觉得特别不可思议，你也看美漫。”  
“我没看多久。可劲补呢。”卢一咧嘴，迷人一笑。


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

回魔都的第二天晚上，卢一定了一家味道好、环境好，又不会让袁西和路路感到尴尬的餐厅。  
“以上就是我们的旅行经过了，听完你们感觉怎么样？有什么建议？”  
“柯云鹏至少不讨厌你。”路路说。  
“和你这种人见人爱的前情敌在一起，压力得多大。”袁西说。  
“所以我继续约他出来吃饭，你们觉得会是个好点子吗？”  
“我猜他不会出来。旅行结束了，你们就是点赞之交了。如果是我，我就不会出来。”袁西说。  
“你应该问我，”路路接话说，“像这种尴尬症内向人士，柯云鹏啦，阿西啦，你想和他们搞暧昧，或者用温和的手段追他们，就开启了Hard模式。你看阿西，如果不是我说：约你一起过情人节好吗？她一定根本不知道我的意思。对这种单身宅来说，情人节光棍节圣诞节没有本质的区别，在家打游戏刷微博上知乎再看看VGTime直播就对了，反正出去都是人挤人。和谁出去呢？基友？基友都有对象了，还是家里蹲吧。”路路喝了口果汁，“所以我的建议是，你直接和他说，我想追你，想和你搞对象，你要给他一种，你请他吃饭实际上是追他的明示，不然简直是对牛谈情。”路路看了一眼袁西，“别看了，说的就是当初的你。”  
袁西尴尬得开始用捏纸巾，试图把它搓成一个长条。  
“你说得很有道理。”卢一说，“我在旅行中表现得已经很明显了，他毫无知觉。”  
“别人多看他两眼，就觉得别人爱上他的那种人，很多。这种你对他示好，他不敢也不能认识到你在对他示好的人，也很多。你不告诉柯云鹏，他肯定难以反应过来你其实是想和他处对象。”  
“是呀，我给他买芒果，切芒果，服务极其到位，他也不知道我其实就是想撩他啊。”  
“他可能认为你对其他人都这么好。”袁西说。  
“你看，”路路摊摊手，“资深尴尬症和社恐少女说话了。”她转向袁西，搂住她的手臂，把头靠在她的肩膀那儿，“阿西你怎么就这么可爱呢？”  
袁西发出“呵呵”两声，拍拍路路，摸摸她的胳膊，然后对卢一说：“你这种做法会有两种可能，一是柯云鹏吓得不敢再和你见面。”  
“还有一种呢？”卢一问。  
“还有一种就是：恭喜你，此刻你可以从泰国芒果探险模式进入心跳回忆游戏模式。”

＊＊＊

和路路袁西吃完饭后，卢一选择了星期五的晚上发微信给柯云鹏，周五的晚上是最让人感觉高兴的一个时刻。  
“明天有空吗？约你吃饭看电影。”卢一发了个卖萌的表情。  
柯云鹏半天也没有回复。  
第一套方案彻底失效了，卢一开始采取二号方案，他写道：“我想追你。要不你明天深入了解一下我，问问问题，考察一下？”

柯云鹏周五的晚上被卢一彻底毁了。  
他本来坐在电脑前二刷神秘海域4呢，沉浸在无敌的光影、画面、“我跳哪儿哪儿塌”的快乐中。他起来倒了杯水，上了个厕所，准备继续游戏。  
这会儿他看了一下手机，看见卢一发来了几条消息。  
最后一条是：“我想追你，要不你明天深入了解一下我，问问问题，考察一下？”  
柯云鹏感觉有人给了自己一个闷棍，他放下手机。  
现在游戏是彻底没法打了。  
柯云鹏头脑一片空白，他确认了一下今天不是愚人节，感觉世界非常得不真实，为什么他的前情敌突然和他说这个？不是耍他？来真的？  
他仔细回忆了一下他和卢一相遇的事：  
酒吧里，卢一来搭讪；看电影时，正好坐隔壁；参加旅行团，还凑在一起；陪他吃夜宵、给他切芒果……  
柯云鹏现在算是把所有事情都串在一起了。  
问题来了，卢一到底图什么呢？他想招他过去干活？酒店营销要他这种码畜干什么？转型要开发微信公众号订酒店？我又不会做这个，隔行如隔山……  
他一万个想不通。  
说实话，他真的不讨厌卢一，甚至还有点作为朋友那样的喜欢他，看到他的腹肌当然觉得很辣啦，如果和他上床肯定更辣啦，只是信息来得太突然柯云鹏实在不知道如何是好。  
他愣了半天，打了几个字：“去哪儿吃？”  
回复完他就开始焦虑了，焦虑的是，他说的这句话卢一真的看得懂吗？他的意思是：我觉得你人也还行，这实在太突然了，不过我还是可以和你一起去吃饭了解一下看看。  
然而他回复：去哪儿吃？  
看起来饿了三天。  
没等他焦虑完，卢一就回复了时间和地点，然后询问“我来接你还是你自己过去？”  
“我自己过去。”柯云鹏说。  
今晚他再也不能好好玩神秘海域了，他叹了一口气，去洗澡，然后爬上床。  
他用被子盖住脸，怎么也睡不着。

＊＊＊

周六晚。  
卢一在餐厅里等柯云鹏，把座位号什么的都发给了他。  
随后他群里问路路和袁西，是不是内向人士就是“我们的爱一直很安静”？  
袁西回答：不，内向人士搞对象，大部分情况下是“我们的爱一直很尴尬”，熟悉了之后就变成“我们的爱一直很有病”。  
接着路路说了句大实话：他现在拿你当外人，尴尬不太说话，等他拿你当自己人，一切都改变了。  
卢一问：变成什么样？  
路路回答：每一个在你面前放飞自我的宅，都是一台大型脑洞机器。  
卢一发了个“哈哈”的表情，他想到了白日梦想家那部电影，也是时时刻刻脑补出一方天地。他遇到的一些想象力异常丰富的人都是在和他熟悉了之后才开启了这种放飞自我模式。可能不止是内向的人，所有人都是这样，只有熟悉了，才会呈现出自己完全不同的一面。

柯云鹏刚来到餐厅，卢一就看见了他。今天，柯云鹏依旧戴着他的眼镜，穿了一件站在漕河泾或者张江高科五分钟能找到五件同款的优衣库衬衫。  
卢一没有准备鲜花，他考虑过是不是要买一束，又猜想如果在大庭广众之下给柯云鹏送束花，他肯定要尴尬上至少三天（可能还不止）。  
恋爱指南总是写，如果要追别人，以鲜花或者当众表白给人惊喜。这坑爹的攻略活生生逼死多少尴尬症。  
柯云鹏有点不好意思地在卢一对面坐下，餐厅里光线很昏暗。这个川菜店味道很不错，就是它看起来实在是个西餐馆。灯光昏暗的目的不是为了方便谈情说爱，是为了大家都别看得太清楚，只要看清楚菜就行了，避免柯云鹏尴尬。餐厅也不是那么安静，周围客人的说话声会传过来，这也是卢一选择它的理由之一，太安静了容易尴尬。选择这个区域吃饭，是因为附近安静的酒吧很多，有意思的咖啡馆也不少。  
考虑到开门见山说话，柯云鹏要尴尬死，卢一选择先聊聊自杀小队。一边点菜一边谈论可爱的哈莉也是种不错的体验。  
菜上得很快，这些卢一都点过，他知道味道很好。  
外向的人，此刻一定已经问出：你为什么给我发那条信息，到底什么意思？饭已过半，柯云鹏还是没有问。  
卢一自己开启了这个话题。  
“我昨天给你发那条信息，是觉得，我现在是单身，你也单身，吃饭口味差不多，感觉挺合适的。所以可以出来吃吃饭，看看电影。如果你不想出门，也能来我家打游戏。你觉得呢？”  
柯云鹏问卢一：“你为什么要找我？”  
“因为我挺喜欢你的。”卢一反问，“你不觉得你招人喜欢吗？”  
“真不觉得。”柯云鹏回答。  
“我在酒吧第一次见到你就挺喜欢你的。”卢一说，他看着略尴尬的柯云鹏，“你现在是不是觉得特别尴尬。”  
“是……”柯云鹏说，“我需要时间适应一下。”  
总之他们这个可以算是第一次约会的晚餐进行得还挺顺利。一起去过旅行，已经算是快速熟悉模式了，比相亲模式的吃饭、看电影，熟悉度快多了。更何况卢一觉得柯云鹏的审美还是挺不错的，别看他每天背着黑色的背包（今天也是），戴着普通的眼镜，穿着简单的衬衫和T恤、速干裤或牛仔裤，是个非常整洁干净选电影品味也很好的人。卢一非工作之外也穿得很简单，一般就是T恤和运动衫，舒适最重要。他长得实在太英俊，身材也好，不管什么简单的衣服穿在他身上都合适又好看，才被人当成时刻很有品味。  
“本来我是为了和你找找话题才去看了DC的漫画，现在觉得挺好看的。”卢一说，他觉得这句话特别像“本来我是为了你的钱，现在爱上了你”的阿宅版本，所谓——你卖的安利我都吃了，好吃，请问还有吗？  
卢一这么一想，就忍不住笑了起来，心思实在太活络。他估计等和柯云鹏熟悉了，也能看见心思活络的柯云鹏。

饭后，他们去附近的咖啡馆喝了杯喝的。  
卢一尽量不让他们聊天时出现冷场，多年和客户、工作伙伴、乙方打交道的经验使得他在缓解柯云鹏的尴尬上游刃有余。他借着咖啡馆桌上的蜡烛看柯云鹏，觉得他真好看。他意识到他现在的确非常喜欢他，会想约他出来吃饭，亲吻他或者拥抱他，和他谈恋爱，当然最重要的还是睡他啦。  
不过，遇到这种大型野生尴尬症患者，还是先和他打游戏吧。老父亲战神4了解一下。

 

＊＊＊＊

说实话，在卢一之前，柯云鹏还没有尝试过这种“搞对象”模式——如果他和卢一的关系算是搞对象的话。  
他之前短暂恋情的开始都是朋友介绍，或者双人约会形式，大家认识就是为了搞对象而认识，目的性非常明确，不会像学生时代一样，注意对方的很多细节，什么喜欢的颜色、包书纸和文具、放学走哪条路……这种“处心积虑”的观察在学生时代很常见——然而他并没有在学生时代谈过恋爱。  
他这样工作了七八年的人，依旧还是学生时代的恋爱能力，基本为零。柯云鹏遇到的，都是“相亲”模式的看电影、吃饭、约会……实在不能说有趣。肢体接触，也真的就是肢体接触而已，可能有一点心动，尴尬和不自在的成分当然也有。  
现在他觉得卢一很奇怪，旅行团难道是他特意安排的？还“处心积虑”去看了漫画玩了游戏？三个月时间把DCMarvel的各种大事件搞得一清二楚？  
更神奇的是，第一次约会他送了柯云鹏一本很难搞到的复仇者宝宝变体封面。  
这是柯云鹏从小到大这么多年第一次体会到被人很认真地在追。而且对方还人见人爱？  
这是什么恋爱游戏的剧情。

柯云鹏依旧过着他上班下班的生活，有时晚上和卢一约着一起吃饭和看电影。  
今天他们把魔兽看了第三遍，然后去喝点东西。  
“周末有没有去约会？”这是柯云鹏妈妈发的微信。  
“和朋友吃冰激凌。”  
这会儿是晚上接近12点，他的确和卢一在吃冰激凌。  
“年纪不小了，少吃冰激凌，多和女孩子相处。”  
柯云鹏发了个表情，就把手机放下了，怎么就能在三句话之内造成300点的暴击呢？他很早之前和家人出柜过，然而他们认为他必然可以被掰直，只要他遇到个可爱的女孩子。  
柯云鹏决定先不管这些事情，离中秋或者过年回家都还早得很。中国家长无论对同性恋异性恋都是残忍的，就想你分分钟结婚生子延续人类基因。不过柯云鹏也不会把家人之间的对话上升到自由意志和个人选择这个高度，既然讲不通，就只能打酱油飘过了。他一直是个消极面对的人。  
看到这条短信，他感觉自己逃避得再远，也还是要在某个点去面对现实，生活就是这样。  
“你戳这颗冰激凌球已经好久了。”卢一看着他。  
“哦……”柯云鹏回答，也不知道说点啥，他知道自己的无聊指数很高，大部分和他聊天的人到最后都会觉得没劲。  
“明天加班吗？”  
“不加班。”  
“我知道有个很好吃的云南菜餐厅，刚开的，去吃吗？”卢一问。  
“也行。”柯云鹏继续挖他的冰激凌。  
卢一看着他：“你怎么了？”  
“收到了我妈的短信。”  
“然后呢。”  
“老三样，快交女朋友，结婚，生娃。”  
“他们不知道你是……”  
“我妈知道，她觉得我可以被掰直，最开始还试图找个医生给我治疗一下，现在试图给我介绍对象，认为我可以遇到一个看对眼的然后被掰直。沉浸于这种天方夜谭。”柯云鹏吃掉了一个冰激凌球，开始消灭第二个，他和以前的对象很少聊这么话题，一是人不对，二是氛围不对。卢一是那种他觉得可以和他深入聊聊天的类型，不仅仅是吃吃喝喝看电影，也可以聊聊自己不开心的事情和很少对别人说的事情。  
他们所谓的处对象已经过了三个多星期，他还是有一种不怎么真实的感觉。他们不去那种唱K的集体活动，晚上在安静的酒吧角落坐着聊聊天，聊聊DC rebirth，聊聊最近的工作，聊聊战神4和E3发布会。  
“生活艰辛啊。”卢一说，“简直开启了Hard模式。要喝点酒吗？”  
“不想找代驾。”  
“我今天没开车。”  
柯云鹏点了杯酒，这种情况下还是喝点酒心里好受点。他和卢一面对面坐着，时间很晚了，他们聊了点有的没的话题，关于工作人生性取向兴趣爱好等等等等。  
柯云鹏打心眼觉得卢一这个人挺好的，不光是人开朗好相处，想法也很成熟，他这种人就是，你和他聊天，就觉得世界好像光明一点，不需要为太多的事情担忧，做自己就好。  
“你人真好。”柯云鹏说。  
“天哪，你大晚上给我发了张好人卡！”卢一惊呼。  
“我说真的……”  
“逗你呢。”  
等他们离开酒吧时，已经快两点。  
“你车停哪儿了？”卢一问。  
“沿着巨鹿路往前走。”  
“今晚好我能睡你家吗？或者开去我家，我家近一点。”  
“都行，”柯云鹏想了想说，“你送完我再回去要三四点了吧。”  
“那去我家吧。”卢一说，“你还没去过我家呢。”  
“好。”柯云鹏和卢一搞对象以来，一直保持着吃吃饭看看电影这个水平的交往方式，没有去夜店没有去派对没有直接干柴烈火，说实话柯云鹏真的太喜欢这种过程了，不会尴尬。扪心自问想睡卢一吗，也想，可尴尬这个事情吧，很难讲，一不小心就冒出头，还野火都烧不尽。  
“我家有客房，当然啦，你想和我睡我也不反对。”卢一冲柯云鹏挤挤眼睛。

两点多，卢一载着柯云鹏回家。他一点儿也不困，和柯云鹏约会可兴奋了。半夜两点不算特别晚，他和国外的同事开会，有时候就是这个点。他也习惯深夜干活，工作到了他这个年纪，不仅仅拼实力，更多的是要拼体力。  
柯云鹏从未提出过要去卢一的家的要求，如果卢一不提出，他们估计要这样小学生恋爱再半年。不过现在卢一倒是也不急了，去泰国的时候，他特别急是担心如果不着急这么好的鸭子就飞了，现在反正在和柯云鹏处对象，算是煮熟的鸭子了，也就不需要着急——计划通。迟早都能睡到的，他安慰自己。  
卢一家里PS4、NS等等都有，这种酷酷的东西他喜欢尝试一下。书房里从3月开始用了整整一长层放漫画，当初他在美国读书时就在室友和同学的介绍下零零碎碎看过一些，现在有袁西和路路的指导，补起来很快。卢一不觉得漫画只能小孩子看，这是艺术的一种表现形式。他对多元文化的接受度很高。人们对一个东西表示反感，在一定的情况下只是因为不了解这种东西而已，他一直这么觉得。  
卢一把车停到车库，和柯云鹏乘电梯上楼。他家有一个书房，两个卧室，一个不大的客厅，开放的厨房和餐厅。他当初找了朋友介绍的设计师做室内设计，花了不少精力在装修上，他对自己的家很满意，视觉和实用性都考虑到了。家里还有很多好玩的细节——房间的黄铜门把手还是之前出差时国外背回来的。客厅里用了一块淡绿色的油漆作为装饰，卧室保持着简洁的白色。  
卢一讲究生活品质，也毫不做作。他当然有过那种做作的时期，刚工作，年纪还不大，会不懂装懂和故作深沉，随着年纪的增长，阅历的加深，他已经是个随意也成熟的家伙了。他长得实在过于好看，看起来品味也太好，总是会吸引一些做作的男青年。卢一一看，天，这不就是当年的我自己吗，会想起一段段尴尬往事。  
柯云鹏很困了，卢一准备让他先洗澡睡觉。他知道柯云鹏上班的强度比他大不少。卢一自己的工作就算忙，一般也都是他可以解决的问题，而柯云鹏这样的，每天上班都在用力使用大脑，写代码，处理各种突发状况，一天下来实在很累。  
卢一开门，给柯云鹏拿了双拖鞋——新买的，城府实在太深，早料到这天。  
他向柯云鹏展示客房：“这个是侧卧，有点小，别介意。我把更大的那个留作书房了，平时也没人来。”一定要在介绍里展现出自己其实不太带人回来过夜的质朴生活作风。  
“我去拿被子和换洗衣服，你先去洗澡？”他问柯云鹏。  
“没事，我先沙发上坐会儿。”  
“好。”卢一说，“等我会。”  
卢一去卧室里找新床罩。他家里的客房很小，本来是个小的杂物间，原来应该是侧卧的房间被他用做书房了。让柯云鹏住小客房过意不去，直接邀请柯云鹏一起睡也哪里不太对，还是不要难为尴尬症晚期患者了吧。  
卢一把侧卧的床铺好，又把毯子抱出来，等他都弄完，发现柯云鹏已经在沙发上睡着了。  
柯云鹏喝了一点酒，脸已经红了，戴着眼镜躺在沙发上睡着了。  
可爱到卢一简直想睡地板。  
卢一想了想，还是不要叫醒柯云鹏为好。他把客厅的窗帘拉上，把毯子抱出来，给柯云鹏盖上，然后坐在地毯上看柯云鹏。  
怎么柯云鹏就这么好看呢？  
怎么会有这么可爱的男孩呢？  
卢一内心咆哮，心思非常活路，这都不睡他？自制力鬼畜级别。过了一会儿，他以做贼的动作帮柯云鹏把眼镜拿下来。  
怎么办，更可爱了！  
实在没忍住，亲了一下柯云鹏的眼睛。  
心跳加速的卢一站起来，强忍着这诡异的、小学生般的疯狂心动心情，关客厅灯，然后奔去浴室洗澡。  
他站在热水下，脑中既有和柯云鹏一起在镜子前面刷牙的居家画面，又有睡他的详细幻想。  
估计一个小时之内是睡不着了。  
除了撸，我还能干嘛，他一边打肥皂一边想。

心思活络的卢一洗完澡，城府非常深得整理了一下发型。他穿上紧身的蓝色背心，特意没有把胳膊上和脖子上的水擦干净，对着镜子反复确认自己现在是不是很帅，得到了肯定的回答之后，他紧张得打开门，准备给柯云鹏展示一下他结实的肌肉和强健的身材。  
他做作地走出去，挺着胸，露出那种“做作帅”的表情。  
人处于恋爱荷尔蒙控制期间，总是这样做作得令人尴尬。就算知道柯云鹏已经睡着了，卢一还是要这样做作地从浴室走出去，露出这样做作帅的表情，生怕此刻柯云鹏醒来了。  
恰好，原本在沙发上睡着的柯云鹏，因为卢一开浴室门的声音而醒来了，他眯着眼睛摸眼镜。没戴上眼镜之前，他没有那么尴尬，毕竟也看不太清楚，等摸到了眼镜，戴上，他借着浴室的灯光，看见了刚洗完澡、穿着蓝色背心的、身材好到不科学的卢一，尴尬症又发作了。  
柯云鹏觉得自己最少看了卢一五秒，然后吞了两次口水。  
简直蠢到要爆炸。  
“我……不小心……就睡着了。”柯云鹏手忙脚乱地从沙发上爬起来。  
“我给你拿换洗衣服，穿我的衣服没问题吧。”  
“没问题……谢谢……”柯云鹏满脸通红，只能故作镇定摘下眼镜，擦眼镜。  
“现在去洗澡？”  
“现在……吧……”满脸都是害羞和尴尬的柯云鹏低着头，没有看卢一。在泰国，是把卢一当朋友，所以不那么尴尬，现在，知道卢一想和他搞对象，柯云鹏的尴尬症已经到达最晚期，他根本不知道自己应该把手放在哪里。他到底是应该看卢一还是不看卢一？他是不是看卢一看得太痴汉了？  
卢一进去给柯云鹏拿换洗衣服，柯云鹏灰溜溜地坐在沙发上，双手抱着头。  
卢一把衣服和毛巾拿回来，柯云鹏僵硬地说了一句“谢谢”，低着头扎进浴室去了。  
简直就是一只落荒而逃的老鼠。

卢一看着浴室门，感觉这尴尬癌社恐比正常人类难追多了，分分钟尴尬，秒秒钟尴尬。所谓一言不合就尴尬。尴尬什么呀，你明明也想睡我的样子嘛。  
卢一去厨房准备了柠檬薄荷苏打水，现在两人都醒了，喝点东西再睡吧。  
为了不让柯云鹏尴尬，卢一没有坐在那里看电视干等柯云鹏，而是打开了电脑，一边玩游戏一边等柯云鹏。  
游戏是个很好的话题，柯云鹏一定不会那么尴尬，他想。

再说可怜的柯云鹏，洗澡洗到一半，因为脸红和心脏狂跳直接蹲在浴室里了。  
不知道为什么，这次谈恋爱总感觉牵手和接吻都太尴尬。柯云鹏觉得自己的智商落入了马里亚纳海沟。  
突然，他听见外头传来熟悉的游戏声音，这才缓解了那可怕的尴尬症。

浴室的门开了，柯云鹏洗完了澡。  
“给你倒了苏打水。”卢一对柯云鹏说。  
湿答答的柯云鹏真可爱，想睡。  
卢一盯着皮肤泛红的柯云鹏看，真是撸整整一周的素材。  
“原来你也玩这游戏啊。”柯云鹏说，他走到卢一的身边。  
“是呀，根本停不下来。”卢一说，“我还有台电脑……你要玩吗？”  
“那就……一起吸吧……”

他们这是打一晚上的守望先锋的节奏？

 

******

柯云鹏觉得这太不对劲了：他今天刚刚被卢一表白（如果那能够称为表白的话）——尴尬；他来卢一家过夜，洗了澡——尴尬；而现在呢？现在他竟然和卢一并排坐在桌子上一人一台电脑打守望先锋？  
柯云鹏连续拿了两场全场最佳，压根把尴尬这件事情甩到脑后去了。  
一局结束（或者他们都被干掉但战斗还没有结束的时候），他们就喝着冰雪碧在桌子前面聊天。  
柯云鹏不得不说他产生了一种强烈的、回到高中的感觉，这就好像和高中同学放学之后不回家，去校门口的网吧一起打游戏……  
柯云鹏被自己的这个想法震惊了，同时也觉得非常轻松。现在他不用纠结是不是要和卢一聊人生聊理想，不用害怕因为刚刚开始处对象而尴尬得浑身不自在，这种网吧的诡异氛围恰到好处地缓解了所有的尴尬，再加上一罐非常不健康的冰雪碧。  
他们又打了好几局守望先锋，快六点才各自去睡觉，话题也变成了“有一场半藏太多，整场放烟花太酷了”的奇妙对谈。  
柯云鹏睡客房，卢一睡自己的房间。  
柯云鹏躺在卢一的客房里，干净的被子散发出好闻的味道。柯云鹏睡不着，觉得世界真奇妙。怎么没多久之前还觉得卢一是情敌，现在和他一起熬夜打守望先锋呢？  
无论如何总归是不尴尬了。  
谢天谢地。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天，卢一和柯云鹏双双睡到十二点半才起床。卢一用烤面包机烤了几片面包，煎了个鸡蛋，热了牛奶，切了只番茄，和柯云鹏坐在餐厅里吃早饭。  
柯云鹏不得不说卢一帅得不真实，他穿了简单的白色T恤，卡其色的中裤，深蓝色的拖鞋，阳光照进房间里，洒在卢一的身上，让他格外引人注意，很难在他的脸上和身上找到不完美的地方。  
柯云鹏很想盯着卢一看，又不敢正眼看卢一，他故作淡定地啃面包，趁其不备看上一眼。  
原本，柯云鹏觉得喜欢一个人只看脸太庸俗了。现在突然明白了一个道理，如果长得真的特别好，就算脾气讨厌一点，光看这张脸，也会令人很开心。再进一步说，被这张脸的主人睡，也是觉得心怀感激了。  
熬夜打守望先锋、睡懒觉、有人给做早餐、而且这个人长得还很帅……真是个好到不真实的周末。  
柯云鹏用面包塞满自己的嘴，觉得这一幕根本没有真实感，依旧把早餐吃了个精光。  
“下午你准备去干什么？”卢一看着柯云鹏，“你想继续打守望先锋也行。”  
“不能再打了，”柯云鹏说，“找个公园走走？”  
柯云鹏这样的小学生谈恋爱方式最擅长的便是：逛公园。  
“好啊。”卢一说，“还能走走停停买点吃的。我们就吃了这么一点早餐。下个星期，我可以买点菜，在家里吃。”  
柯云鹏点了点头，他就怕卢一说，“下个星期去泡吧怎样”，买点菜在家里吃柯云鹏特别喜欢，恨不得一整天待在家里不出门。在柯云鹏的周末观里，躺在沙发上看电视玩手机都好，和不熟悉的人社交唱K就是活受罪。  
他们把早餐解决，换了衣服，去卢一家附近的公园闲逛。  
柯云鹏穿卢一的衣服正好，样子也不尴尬。柯云鹏没想到卢一这样的人，衣橱里除了衬衫竟然也有那么多宅T。  
春天的阳光透过树枝和树叶，照在他们的身上。  
“真神奇。”柯云鹏说。  
“神奇什么？”卢一问。  
“觉得你很神奇。”  
卢一转过来，他挑挑眉毛，很有兴趣地看着柯云鹏。  
“我以为你这样的人，会很难相处……也不是说难相处，就是我以为你和我的爱好会相差很大。”  
“结果发现我是个吸屁股吸到五点的死宅。”卢一爽朗地笑出了声，“我也没有那么宅。在你身边，宅魂就爆发了。”  
他们在公园的河边坐下，晒着中午的太阳，听着树上不知名的鸟叫。  
柯云鹏开始觉得自己想象中搞对象应该就是这样的：一起做很日常的事，如果觉得还挺合适，就继续处下去，如果不合适，就分开。他想了想自己之前的恋爱经历，大部分都是为了搞对象而搞对象，做的事也是处对象时会做的事，比如看电影、去唱K、约吃饭，很少在家里宅着打游戏做饭吃。为什么他不喜欢为了谈恋爱而谈恋爱，还是在做这件事？仿佛不和大家一样，就有种奇怪的慌张感。  
这倒不是说，一定要找个人过日子。人就是这么奇怪，有时候觉得一个人很好，有时候又觉得一个人有点寂寞，柯云鹏时常重复这种心情。随着年龄的增长，人的思路和生活越来越成型，更难找到一个适合自己状态的人。大家都变得越来越自我，越来越不想去迁就对方。  
“我觉得人与人的相处还是挺看缘分的。”柯云鹏突然说。  
“那当然，有的人特别合适也不会遇到。”  
“我在路上看见情侣，觉得人和人要差不多的，才会相互吸引。他们穿衣服通常是一个风格。”  
“两个人长期在一起也会越来越像，彼此影响。”  
“是的。”柯云鹏想了想，回答。  
柯云鹏和卢一看着湖水沉默了一会儿，柯云鹏重新开了口：“一不小心明天又要上班了。周末过得实在太快。”  
“你很忙吗？”  
“有不忙的码农吗？”  
卢一哈哈了两声，笑眯眯的。柯云鹏心想还好还好，尴尬程度在接受范围内，也没有谈恋爱三天就要上床（想睡卢一和什么时候睡卢一是两码子事）。他突然反应过来，他这么大人了，还是想要小学生恋爱方式——至少先从小学生恋爱方式开始——先彼此了解，再说别的，最好是以长期关系为目的搞对象。那种先上床后恋爱，或者从约炮开始的恋爱关系，再或者一三五二四六换炮友的方式，他都没办法。他可以接受自己的朋友这么做，他自己始终做不到。  
像我这样搞对象，迟早要被社会淘汰，他想，淘汰慢热人群，就从我开始，一个一个敲上“太慢热不能搞对象”的公章，在脸上。世界最终充满热烈的爱，我等孤独终老。  
就在他陷入脑补时，卢一问他要不要再站起来走走，柯云鹏赶忙站起来，毫无意义地担心脑补内容暴露在卢一面前。  
“啊……”柯云鹏说，这是掩饰紧张的一个惯用语，处于紧张和尴尬中，他有时就会这样“啊”一下，一个毫无意义而且会引人注意导致更加尴尬的“啊”。  
我果然是应该被社会淘汰的首批尴尬症患者，他想。  
“啊什么？”卢一看着他，问。  
柯云鹏回答：“没什么。”  
“你下周前半周有空吗。”卢一问，“约你吃个晚饭，或者看电影，来我家打游戏也行。我周四就出差了，下周后半周才回来。”  
柯云鹏想问去哪，又觉得还没有熟悉到打听卢一工作的事的份上：“我想想，下周四有个发布，周一到周三晚上都有空。”  
“那暂定周二？”  
“好。”  
“地点我们再定吧，我给你发微信，你有什么想法也发微信给我。”  
“好。”柯云鹏回答，说完，他发现又无话可聊了，只能问，“你出差去哪？”  
“长白山。”卢一说，“现在是旺季，有个活动要过去。”  
“你的工作就是住酒店吗？”  
“我的工作应该是吆喝别人来住酒店，活动的话，就涉及到接待媒体。如果去考察，会住别的酒店，出差的话，就住集团酒店。”  
“太酷了。”柯云鹏说，“可以到处跑的工作。干我这行就一直坐着。”  
“你不出差吗？”卢一问。  
“每年校招的时候出一下差，和HR一起去高校招聘。”  
“你面试大学生和研究生？”  
“是呀，还要连夜批改卷子，第二天根据笔试结果面试。能遇到非常多非常多神奇的学生，还会有完全不对口的博士来应聘，很神奇。总之可忙了。”  
“真厉害。”  
“厉害啥呀……”  
“确实很厉害。”  
“行吧……”  
卢一还是笑眯眯地看着他。  
柯云鹏不习惯这么被人看着，使出了对付尴尬的必杀技——擦眼镜，他把眼镜摘下来，哈气，用衣服角擦，再哈气，再擦。  
“你突然那么紧张干嘛？”卢一问。  
“有吗？”  
“非常。”  
柯云鹏擦擦汗：“要被社会淘汰的尴尬症。”  
“那你之前的恋爱怎么谈的啊。这样就尴尬了，更尴尬的场景难道昏过去？”卢一非常有兴致地盯着柯云鹏看。  
柯云鹏拒绝直视卢一的双眼，他很想看卢一（英俊的脸），又觉得很尴尬，好像他有一些瞬间很想和卢一靠近一点，有些瞬间又突然怂了。  
“以前？以前就是各种方式引发尴尬症。尤其朋友介绍认识的，最尴尬，坐在一起喝茶或者喝咖啡，堪称尴尬榜首，全场最佳。说点什么呢？双方都巴不得早点拔腿走人。”  
卢一哈哈大笑起来：“小伙也是不容易。”说完这一句，他突然凑近柯云鹏，双手捧住他的脸，脸凑过去贴住他的鼻子，亲了他一下。  
“这样尴尬吗？”  
柯云鹏张张嘴，眼睛无法对焦。赶忙转头，看看旁边有没有人，确认没有人看到刚刚那一幕，再把头转回来。全世界逐渐凝结成水泥。他一动不动，手里握着眼镜，开始冒汗，全身僵硬，脑内出现短暂过载。这已经不是尴尬两个字可以形容得了，简直害羞到休克。我要死了，他想，死于尴尬症和紧张症。他的脊背升腾出一种复杂的凉意。我这个头发是不是有点油，鼻子上是不是还有汗，今天星期几？他的脑内出现了各种奇怪的句子和画面，思维功能严重过载。  
不知道过了多久，卢一终于把他放开，柯云鹏站在原地，愣了一下，然后把眼镜重新戴上。  
“啊……”他说。“你的尴尬症应该被实施暴露疗法。”卢一说，“一瞬间我以为我是杀人犯或者强奸犯，非常刺激。”  
“我没有很害怕。”柯云鹏说。  
“别不承认了，你害羞到死。如果我把舌头伸进你嘴里，你大概要原地昏倒。柯云鹏，我问问你，你是小美人鱼还是白雪公主啊？”  
“白雪公主没有被亲到昏迷的桥段，除非你是那个苹果。”  
“思路挺清晰。”卢一咧嘴一笑，他伸手过来捏了一把柯云鹏的下巴，大拇指拨了一下柯云鹏的嘴唇，笑眯眯的，“突然我就爱上这当变态的感觉。”

 

********

 

柯云鹏走在回家的路上，他乘坐地铁，在角落里摇摇晃晃。回到家，他洗澡，吃饭，处理工作的事，看电视，继续工作，喝杯水，睡觉。  
等他躺到床上，不再有事情做，复杂的心情重新彰显出来，久久无法入睡。他试图把紧张的情绪梳理出来，避免紧张加剧。很奇怪，明明三十多岁的人了，怎么在这种问题上还处于小学生水平？也难怪之前的恋爱过程都如此曲折。  
为什么我老是这么尴尬？他想，首先我不是没有性经验，其次我是个近视眼，遇到尴尬可以摘下眼镜，那么我为何还要如此尴尬？  
他开始尽量冷静地梳理今天和昨天发生的、最令他紧张和不安的事。  
其一，他在卢一家过了一夜，什么也没有发生，打了一夜守望先锋，拿了七个全场最佳。我是白痴吗？他想。我在卢一看起来像白痴吗？他又想。  
这是无解的问题。  
先过吧……  
其二，卢一在公园里亲了他一下。啊……他在脑海中带着惊恐和惊喜地回忆了这个过程，但这个过程在记忆里极其模糊。事情发生得很快，电光火石，没有准备，毫无防备，好像直接中了一枪。中枪倒下之前你能想起自己是怎么中枪的吗？不能吧。他反复地想，反复确认自己是不是表现得太愚蠢，接着得出的结论“我确实表现得非常非常非常愚蠢”的痛苦结论。如果再给我一次机会，我就能够表现得更好，至少不会像一个白痴一样矗在那里，可以开几句玩笑缓解紧张的气氛。然而不会有第二次机会，这是现实世界，不是电影，无法回放。  
他的脑海中还有卢一的味道，卢一闻起来好得过分，可能他吻起来和抱起来感觉更好。中枪时的记忆模糊、不可靠，柯云鹏根本不记得到底发生了什么，又是怎么发生的。  
他把自己的手放在鼻子前，感觉这里保留着轻微的卢一的味道。  
暴露疗法，他想到了这个词，于是更害羞了。  
啊……柯云鹏发出了一声毫无意义的单音，钻进了被单，趴在床上，把头埋进枕头，半天也没有爬起来。他不得不承认，自己非常期待暴露疗法，期待卢一能够主动地吻他或者摸他，期待他和他上床，他同时又觉得自己会在上床之前就害羞致死。他羡慕那些能够在感情生活中游刃有余的人，好比说彭振鑫，他就拥有自来熟的气场，绝对不会感到尴尬。而人和人完全不同，这种能力柯云鹏觉得自己一辈子也学不会。  
他就这样既期待又兴奋又害羞地回忆着卢一捧起他的脸的过程，他几次拿起手机，想看看卢一有没有给他发微信。结果是否定的。  
为什么我不给他发微信呢？难道我一定要怂到这种份上？他觉得不可思议。  
于是他从床上充满勇气地爬起来，打开微信，决心给卢一发个微信！  
首先，表示一下感谢，再表达一下今天挺开心的……他盯着屏幕看了好久，打了几个字，删了，打了几个字，又删了，打了一个表情，还是删了。  
最终，他接受了自己的怂，放下手机，继续趴着。  
就算之后被卢一拒绝，那也是我自找的，他想。他猜测自己明天早上很可能要想着卢一自慰，都想着别人自渎了，连发个表情的勇气也没有。我这样的性格注定孤独终老，那些天煞孤星并不是自带诅咒，而是自带尴尬，他想。  
突然，他又想起卢一捧起他的脸的那一幕。新的尴尬和激动又接踵而来。  
这时，他的微信提醒音响了起来，柯云鹏立刻拿到手机，赶紧点开软件。  
微信是卢一发来的。  
“你在干嘛？”卢一问。  
“试图入睡。”  
“给你看个帖子。”卢一打了这几行字。  
很快，那边发了个转帖进来，题为《为什么有的人总是容易感到尴尬》  
柯云鹏盯着这行字，压根不想点开。  
“你就留着你的尴尬症吧，研究都说了，人容易对常常尴尬的人产生信任感。”  
这是在……夸我？柯云鹏迷茫了。  
不管怎么说，和卢一聊微信确实令他松了一口气，看来他今天没有表现得糟糕到使卢一反感。  
“周二去看电影吗？我买票。”卢一发了一行话过来。  
“好啊。”柯云鹏回复。  
“九点半左右？”  
“好。”  
没过两分钟，卢一就发了电影票购买成功的页面过来，上面写着时间和电影院。  
“我周二去接你下班？或者你周二别开车上班？”  
“好，我坐车或者骑车吧。”  
“问你个问题，下午为什么不让我送你回家？”  
“不想麻烦你。”  
“尴尬癌又犯啦？需要我现在来给你治疗吗？”卢一简直一针见血。  
柯云鹏赶紧回复：“太晚了……下周二再治疗吧……”  
卢一回复了一个微笑的表情，跟上这几个字：“你是不是傻？”  
柯云鹏沉默了，难道他要回复“傻”？回复“不傻”？无论哪个回答都不对吧。  
过了一下子，卢一发了个语音过来，长度3秒。  
柯云鹏大概花了十秒钟才有勇气点开这个语音.  
语音只有一句话：“周二见。晚安。”  
卢一的声音像是在他耳边……  
我必然更加睡不着了……柯云鹏怀疑。  
柯云鹏回复了文字的“晚安”给卢一，然后恢复到平躺的姿势。  
翻来覆去长达十分钟后，他重新打开手机，点开了《为什么有的人总是容易感到尴尬》。

 

******

卢一放下手机，心想，我可真是个混蛋。  
内心得意又喜悦。  
当绅士当了很多年，遇到的总是需要扮演绅士的恋爱和交友场合。柯云鹏这种尴尬症，实在让他产生了一种“看看你还能尬到什么地步”的邪恶想法。  
我怎么也能干出带别人来家里，和他整夜打游戏这种蠢事的？  
他询问自己。  
我怎么会把一个刚认识的人带来家里呢？  
他又询问自己。  
我怎么还没和人谈恋爱就冲动地去和人一起参加旅行团呢？  
他继续询问自己。  
可能这就是缘分妙不可言。  
卢一回顾了一下自己和柯云鹏相处的过程，有点儿自恋地佩服起了自己的行动力，如果不是他行动能力超强，根本不可能和柯云鹏搞对象。这个时代，想找一个安安稳稳过日子的小伙子并不是难于登天，也确实不简单。如今大家似乎更注重一时间的性生活而不是长期的感情生活。而且，就算有一大群注重感情生活的小伙子，像柯云鹏这样想安安稳稳搞对象的，实在很难在圈子里遇到，他们基本都是宅在家打游戏。  
卢一的心情非常好，好到根本睡不着，他下床，穿衣服出门，绕着早已关门的公园跑了几圈。步行回家时，他吹着夜风，全身是汗，脚步轻快，听着耳机中音乐，感到自己充满了中学生一样愚蠢的喜悦、甜蜜和快乐。  
有的恋爱，给人成熟的喜悦，有的恋爱，给人扭曲的喜悦，有的恋爱，给人又青春又尬的喜悦。他觉得自己得到的就是最后一种了。  
确实要谢天谢地，谢谢芒果、杰森托德、夜魔侠，以及守望先锋。  
他反复回忆起今天亲了一下柯云鹏的经历。一个简单的亲吻就让他如此喜悦。他难道是中学生？交往挺久了他也没有睡柯云鹏，这次是来真的？  
他胡扯的暴露疗法是个好理由，给亲密接触以完美无缺的理由，同时也又不想进展得太快，一是避免柯云鹏尴尬，二是这么美妙的过程，他希望慢慢品味。  
卢一回到家，洗了一把澡，上床，躺着，想柯云鹏，感受到成年人的性冲动，还有青少年那般随意飞扬的青春甜蜜。  
这大概就是爱情吧，他想，人果然要恋爱，仿佛年轻了十岁。


	7. Chapter 7

周二。

卢一一忙完就开车往柯云鹏公司走，为了避免柯云鹏尴尬，他和柯云鹏商量过了，把车停在地铁站附近的停车场。他在附近的咖啡馆里等柯云鹏下班。  
“我到了，在星巴克坐着，完全不急，你慢慢上班。下班了给我电话。”卢一给柯云鹏发微信。  
“我下班了给你发微信吧，或者直接过去找你。”柯云鹏说。  
“好的，有空想想晚上吃什么，我都可以。”卢一回复，他已经想了三个电影院附近的餐厅作为备选。先问柯云鹏想吃什么，征求一下他的意见，如果他拿不定主意，卢一就把三个餐厅发过去，让他从中选择就行了，这样不会浪费太多的时间，也不会选择困难。  
“附近有个馄饨挺好吃，中饭常吃，你想试试吗？”柯云鹏给卢一发微信。  
“那就吃馄饨吧！”卢一说，柯云鹏还真是完全不按常理出牌的选饭店方式啊。  
卢一点了一杯碧螺春，如果要在星巴克坐很久，他就点茶，可以加热水，不会很快喝完。他查收邮件，回复工作微信，安排之后去出差一些事，忙完之后拿出Kindle开始看书。他有时很享受和人聊天的过程，工作外还是喜欢一个人待着，怎么都必须留给自己单独相处的时间。  
他读了五章的内容，从书里抬起头，看看手机，离柯云鹏下班的时候也不远了。他把东西收好到背包里，等柯云鹏来找他。

柯云鹏走进咖啡馆，卢一一眼就看见他了，真是简单又帅帅的小伙子。他想，真好呀。我男友呢。  
卢一朝柯云鹏招招手。柯云鹏走过来，在他身边坐下。  
“现在就去馄饨店？”卢一问。  
“好。”柯云鹏说，“不要抱太大的期待，就是个小店。”  
“明白，试试嘛。”  
卢一站起来，和柯云鹏一起往外走。  
“你怎么也背了背包？”柯云鹏问。  
“我经常背背包，能够带电脑，出差也方便。”  
“我以为你会拿着挎包、拎包、腰包……就是皮包这之类的。”  
“腰包？那不是很像黄牛。”卢一说，“旁友，发票、发票，发票要伐？”  
“不要。”  
“拒绝得这么彻底？给你打折呗。”

卢一背起包，和柯云鹏往馄饨店走。  
大部分情况下，刚开始恋爱，大家都比较矜持和拘谨，会选择一些比较有特色的好餐厅、咖啡馆，维持双方的形象，不太会去馄饨店这种的地方。现在柯云鹏主动“供出了”自己上班时常吃的小饭馆，让卢一一阵激动。  
“就是个很普通的馆子，千万不要抱太大的希望。”柯云鹏不放心地又强调了一遍，“不过也还行，我觉得挺好吃的。”他又补充了一句。  
“你觉得好吃就行。”卢一说。  
他们走到柯云鹏所谓的馄饨店门口，店非常小，是居民区附近常见的小店，里面只有三张桌子。馄饨店的男老板招呼他们坐，他们在中间一张桌子上面对面坐下，桌上放着筷筒、辣油、醋。  
这是一家上海常见的面馆，有面、有馄饨，馄饨是特色，小馄饨纯肉馅，大馄饨有两个品种，一种荠菜肉，一种虾仁肉。  
“如果你都想试试，可以点双拼。我推荐虾仁，很好吃。”  
“那我要双拼吧。”  
“老板，两碗双拼馄饨，大碗。”  
点完馄饨，卢一和柯云鹏又分别加了一块素鸡和卤蛋。  
太感动了，卢一心想，完全脱离了平时谈恋爱最开始大家都端着的节奏。  
素鸡和卤蛋很快就端上了桌，混着酱汁看起来格外美味。卢一从柯云鹏手上接过筷子，准备先吃素鸡。这种传统浇头，怎么都不会差吧，他咬了一口。醇厚的汤汁完全吸进了素鸡里，甜得不过分，咬下去软软的，也不缺少韧劲。而卤蛋的表面则划了几刀，蛋黄也浸了酱汁的味道，不咸却很入味。再加上卢一实在饿了，感到更好吃了。  
很快，他面前的盘子空空如也，只剩酱汁。柯云鹏吃得比他稍微矜持一点，剩下一块素鸡。  
“下班之后，吃素鸡馄饨这种，最有满足感。”卢一说。  
“我以为你比较注意饮食，都是只吃色拉。”  
“有时候也吃色拉，还是吃素鸡馄饨这种幸福感更大。动物对于高热量的追求永无止尽。”卢一说。他比一般人的基础代谢要好一点，只要保持运动，吃得不要太不健康，就可以保持身材。能吃素鸡时，怎么能放弃素鸡？  
“同意对高热量的追求。”柯云鹏说，“这就是本能，谁不觉得入味的卤蛋和素鸡好吃？”  
这会儿，馄饨上了，小店老板把两份馄饨分别端到他们的面前。双拼馄饨有两种，都混在碗里，以卢一多年吃大馄饨的经验，稍微偏绿一点的是荠菜肉，剩下的便是虾仁肉。  
“中午是一个女老板下面条，煮馄饨，男老板负责送外卖。”柯云鹏说，“可能是兄妹，也可能是夫妻。”  
卢一笑了笑，又点了点头，觉得认真介绍面馆的柯云鹏太可爱了。他咬下一口虾仁馄饨，里面有一整只新鲜虾仁。  
“你觉得好吃吗？”柯云鹏问。  
“超好吃。”卢一说，他觉得再来一碗也吃得完，“荠菜和虾仁都很好吃。”  
“我也觉得这家很好吃。面条其实也不错，如果你下次想试试的话。”  
“好。”卢一说。  
多好呀，这种一起坐下来吃碗面的约会，好像已经约会一年了。  
他们把馄饨吃完，刚刚七点半，离电影时间还早，慢慢往车库走。路上，柯云鹏没有说话，卢一开始找话说。  
“你在这边上班多久了？”  
“三年了吧。附近都挺熟，还有一个点菜的餐厅也挺不错。”柯云鹏说。  
真是三句离不开吃，卢一笑了，究其原因不是因为柯云鹏是吃货，他看起来不是很在意晚饭吃什么，而是因为他不知道除了吃的还能聊点什么。卢一见过和自己聊星座的、聊酒店话题的、聊健身的……聊吃的，是真的没得聊了。  
“刚搬来的时候，没什么饭店，周围都挺荒的，现在好多了。”柯云鹏说。  
“你一般都是7点下班？”  
‘“一般这个点，也有不少人留下来加班。我的话要看有没有发布，有发布就加班。回家如果出现问题，就继续继续处理。”  
“听起来真辛苦。”  
“有时候是还挺辛苦的。”柯云鹏说。  
“我挺会烧素鸡腐竹之类的。”卢一突然转换了话题，“我后天出差，你明天有空可以来我家吃晚饭。我明天在家办公，晚上可以烧个菜。”  
柯云鹏沉默了一下，说：“也行吧，我明天不加班。”  
“还可以在我家玩马里奥赛车。”  
“那你输定了。”  
“还不信了。”

 

****

卢一本来估摸着今晚能制造暴露疗法的机会，原因是他们要去看一部惊悚片——虽然《异星觉醒》的名字听起来还挺温馨的。他觉得自己做好了心理准备，柯云鹏没做好，必然是他比较占优。  
事后反省起来，他发现自己还是被好莱坞的套路忽悠了，好几个地方都受到了惊吓。反观柯云鹏，坐在他身边安稳地喝饮料。直到电影散场，卢一也没有找到暴露疗法的机会。成年人想牵个手搂个肩膀怎么了？然而制造机会失败，还是继续憋着吧。  
尴尬的地方卢一自己其实没有说出口——电影前半程他着实吓到了，而柯云鹏则淡定了全场。卢一当然也没有说出自己的图谋，毕竟他那些暴露疗法的计划不过是牵个小手最多接个吻，听起来都很中学生。卢一内心一阵哀叹，怎么他觉得自己成熟英俊有经验，还是要在心里进行如此愚蠢的计划？恋爱真是降低智障的毒药。  
“你有被吓到吗？”卢一问柯云鹏。  
“没有。”柯云鹏回答地很淡定，他看了看卢一，推推眼镜，补充道，“可能恐怖游戏打得比较多吧。”  
“折断宇航员手的时候挺惊悚的。”  
“是有点。”  
“你平时常玩恐怖游戏吗？喜欢看恐怖电影？”  
“恐怖游戏和其他游戏都玩，好的恐怖游戏肯定不会放过。恐怖片挺喜欢看的，久而久之见怪不怪了。”  
卢一心想，这下完了，我的软肋就是恐怖片。但这种损毁形象的事情是绝不能说出口的，于是他也显得很淡定，“以后有机会可以一起玩恐怖游戏。”  
“我的PS4里还装着PT，你想玩的话，可以来我家。”  
好进展，卢一心里暗喜，柯云鹏邀请他去他家了，只是此时的卢一并不知道P.T.到底是什么，当他知道，他会非常后悔自己的暗喜。这款被誉为最恐怖没有之一的小岛秀夫恐怖游戏作品，将给卢一的某个周末敲上巨大的阴影，并且整整持续一周。这是半个月之后的事了。

电影散场后，卢一开车送柯云鹏回了家，一般来说，卢一送人回家，必然会得到一个晚安吻。然而柯云鹏只是和他说再见，再加上一声“谢谢你送我回家”，生疏得卢一简直要笑。看着傻小柯调情无能，打心里感谢开车接送这件事，卢一没有调侃他，只是把手撑在车窗上，眯起眼睛笑着看柯云鹏，一副老奸巨猾又英俊潇洒的样子，让柯云鹏路上慢点走，明天再见。  
柯云鹏又说了一句谢谢，再又一句再见，脸明显一红，转身走了。  
卢一饶有兴趣地目送柯云鹏进小区（柯云鹏坚持停在门口就好，进去里面不容易开出来），他能很明显地觉得柯云鹏对他有意思。这就是学生时代愚笨的男同学，一点不通，再点还是不通。  
直到看不见柯云鹏，卢一才笑一笑把车开回家，依旧想起学生时代。  
成年人节奏快且成熟的感情他当然不反对，这种慢吞吞的相处方式，让他心中一阵喜悦，又掠过一阵淡淡的惆怅。他搞不清楚这惆怅从何而来，大约是那种若有若无、若即若离的心绪，再配合上对于过去很多事情的追忆吧。  
即使一个人过去的一切都不错，追忆时，还是会有这种惆怅心情，他想，一旦找到一点儿爱情的苗头，隐约的惆怅就布满心头。  
明天要记得去超市买素鸡，他又想。  
终于，他的那一丝惆怅在计划明天做什么菜当中烟消云散。

第二天，卢一起得很早，他有了晨跑的想法，便下楼去公园。今天他心情非常好，见天空可爱、树木可爱、打太极拳的阿姨叔叔们也可爱，跑了五圈，回家洗澡吃早饭。他在家工作了一个上午，简单吃了中餐，大约下午三点，他结束工作，收拾行李箱，接着出门买菜。  
卢一会做中餐，也会做一些西餐，请柯云鹏来吃饭，他准备只做中餐。卢一理论上知道清淡饮食更利于健康，但他不是严格清淡饮食的人。工作中，他可以每天吃蔬菜色拉或者健康的三明治，并以此为乐，方便啊。自己在家里，他会做各类吃的——健康的、不健康的，和袁西等朋友出去，他也会快乐地吃烧烤和小龙虾。  
今天，他准备做糖酥排骨、素鸡、酸辣汤、孜然炒菠菜。  
卢一把菜买回来，时间尚早，厨房里很亮堂。他喜欢这种在下午做菜的感觉，有一种不紧不慢的快乐。他先把素鸡烧好，然后处理好其他的食材，先放着。  
等柯云鹏的间歇，他打开Swich玩了六局马里奥赛车，平均排名在第六名或者第五名左右，不知道这个水平在柯云鹏看来如何。  
他放下手柄，拿起手机，发微信给柯云鹏，问他过来的时间。柯云鹏回复说大约七点半。卢一回复了一个字“好”。就在这个瞬间，他莫名其妙地产生了要和柯云鹏度过一辈子的想法。他坐在原地，闷闷地想，人与人的关系，人的心绪，都变化万千，年轻时和人恋爱，很容易就产生要度过一生的想法，又廉价又友好又单纯。现在再产生这个想法，让他有点不知所措。  
他仔细寻思，觉得既不好意思，又深感欣慰。爱的能力没有丧失，就是万幸了。  
他看看时钟，站起来，回到厨房，去烧糖醋排骨。

 

*******

柯云鹏已经是第二次来卢一家了，他对着卢一家的门，还是有点紧张。大部分情况下，他和人单独聊天都是在尬聊，如果彼此都不说话，他就会觉得尴尬，想要早点说再见。在路上看见熟人，只要不是特别熟，他都不会打招呼。如今他站在卢一家门口，心脏怦怦直跳，等了等，按响了门铃。  
卢一应了一声，开了门，他穿得很简单，T恤和长裤，柯云鹏稍微觉得松了口气，进门，脱鞋。  
“晚饭还要再等十分钟。”卢一把一双拖鞋放到地上，直起身来，“你比我想象得来得早一点。”  
“今天提前一点走的。你需要我帮忙吗？”  
“你坐着就行。”  
“让我帮忙吧。闲着也是闲着。”  
“那就把菜端上桌，小伙子想干活我要批准。”卢一说，他往厨房走。

柯云鹏跟着卢一去厨房，走在卢一身后，他盯着卢一T恤中显露出来的肩胛骨和背部的肌肉看，他身体结实，修长，显得很好看。走到厨房的短短几步路中，柯云鹏先是觉得卢一真是特别好，各方面都完美；然后觉得搞对象这事太顺利，不真实；随后又觉得糖醋排骨可真香啊，一个下午忙个不停，他现在已经彻底饿扁了。  
“排骨好香。”柯云鹏说。  
“希望你也觉得好吃。”  
“一定的。”  
卢一家的厨房和餐厅在一起，柯云鹏要做的只是从操作台上把餐盘端到餐桌上。在卢一的指导下，他洗好筷子，拿好碗，盛饭，把烧好的菜、米饭、餐具全部端到餐桌上，摆好。这之后，他又回到操作台前，站在卢一身边，傻傻地看着他。  
卢一笑着看看他，朝餐桌扬了扬下巴：“你先去坐吧，傻站着干嘛。”  
“好。”柯云鹏回答，他回到餐桌前，拉开椅子，坐下，等卢一。  
“你饿了就先吃。”卢一说，“我就快好了。”  
“等你一起。”柯云鹏说，他确实饿得不行，但来别人家吃饭不能主人还忙着，自己就先吃了起来，太不好了。  
没过几分钟，卢一把最后一个菜糖醋排骨端上桌，他擦擦手，也坐下来，坐在柯云鹏的对面：“快吃饭吧，忙了一天，肯定饿了。你要喝点什么？我有啤酒、果汁、苏打水。”  
“都不用。”柯云鹏说，我只需要吃饭，他想。见卢一动筷子了，他也终于可以开始吃饭。他饿得不行，又觉得狼吞虎咽不好意思，便先塞了一嘴饭，咽下去，然后又塞了一大口饭，继续随便嚼嚼就咽下去了。  
“你倒是吃菜啊，我做了一桌子菜，你只吃白米饭，那下次给你做一电饭锅饭。”  
“我是太饿了。”  
“你下午饿了不吃点东西？”  
“忙，没顾上。”柯云鹏说，他终于开始夹菜。  
工作日的下午，柯云鹏很少想得起来去公司零食角吃点东西，忙起来就忘了。现在看见一桌子菜，实在太感动，吃了一口糖醋排骨便觉得谢天谢地，简直想起立表达内心的感激。  
“真好吃啊。”柯云鹏说，他想多说几句感谢一下卢一，然而他表达能力水平仅限于此，也不太喜欢说话，能够表达出内心10%的想法已经很不错了。  
“好吃就好，只有我们两个人吃饭，你多吃点。”  
柯云鹏点了点头，他还没吃多少菜，碗里的饭已经快没了。  
“要添饭吗？我帮你添饭。”  
“我自己来吧。”见卢一要帮他盛饭，柯云鹏赶忙站起来，他起身快，桌脚在地上划出声音，他觉得怪不好意思的，弄出这么大动静，低头快步走过去盛饭，又静悄悄地坐回桌子前面。  
就这样吃到半饱，他才重新开口说话：“每个菜都很好吃。”柯云鹏抬头看了看卢一，发现卢一在看他，他又把目光移到菜上。  
像我这么怂的人应该不多见，他想，饿得时候尤其怂。他继续吃饭，思路却越跑越远。我这么怂，迟早要完，他想，又在心中想了一遍卢一把他甩了的场景，这让他伤心又安心。  
饭桌上，菠菜好吃排骨好吃素鸡好吃酸辣汤好吃，又让他感到生活可以很美好，他忙了一整天，心情压抑，可为了一顿有人等在家里的晚餐，也值得继续忙下去。  
“每个菜都很好吃。”柯云鹏说，这段饭可以打十分了，他想，为了强调，他又补充，“真的。”  
卢一早就吃完了，撑着脸在饭桌上看着他：“你怎么吃个饭都吃得这么紧张？”  
“有吗？挺正常的啊。”柯云鹏故作镇定地回答，这就很尴尬了，本来自己心里觉得紧张就算了，突然被人识破，不知道如何是好，于是他使出自己最厉害的能力——换话题，“我帮你洗碗。”  
“没事，我来吧。”卢一说。  
“你让我洗吧。不然我站在旁边看你洗，也很奇怪。”  
“行，你想洗就洗。”卢一还是笑眯眯地看着他。柯云鹏感到这实在太不好了，遇到这种一眼就能把自己看穿的人，被各种层面吃得死死的。现在好是好，如果像他所有短命的感情故事一样，开始到结束最长不过半年，到时怎么办？他知道自己一向又尴尬又不善于表达，而卢一又好又帅，等到被甩到时候，他觉得自己难免会陷入漫长的难过。搞对象这件事，喜欢得越多，难过得越长。  
“你这么急着洗碗干嘛？吃饱了吗？”  
“已经吃完了，吃饱了，谢谢你。”  
“哇，突然那么严肃。不谢不谢，你觉得好吃就好，下次再来哦大爷。”卢一说，他站起来，把盘子端到水池里，柯云鹏也一起帮忙。  
“这是洗碗液吗？”柯云鹏问。  
“是洗碗液，待会你用这个布洗就行了。”  
“知道了。”柯云鹏说。端完盘子，他开始洗碗。有事情做，他便不那么紧张了。他觉得自己很怪，和卢一并没有更深入的发展，就开始想东想西，想着被甩要如何处理。  
这叫自我保护，未雨绸缪，他对自己说。  
他把碗洗好，搓干净抹布，又把灶台擦了一遍，然后重新洗好布，挂在水池前的钩子上。他深吸一口气，往客厅走，去找卢一。  
“看电影还是打游戏？”卢一在沙发上问他。  
“都行。”柯云鹏也在沙发上坐下。  
“看电影？觉得你挺累的。”  
“看电影吧。”柯云鹏说，他靠在沙发上，今天是挺累的，看看电影就好。谢天谢地卢一没有提出出去喝一杯或者去酒吧的点子。  
卢一翻了翻，找出了一部他们都看过的超级英雄电影：“看点看过的吧，比较轻松。”  
“好。”  
一部电影，要120分钟，柯云鹏在心中计算起来，现在是八点半，看完电影，十点半， 再开车回家，怎么说都要十一点之后，还好不是看钢铁之躯，那还要更迟半个小时。既然是看过的电影，中途走，也说得通……他这么盘算着，盯着屏幕，并不知道台词里在说点什么。他继续盘算，盘算得更远了：如果卢一留我下来过夜？我说点什么？愉快地答应？义正严辞地拒绝？是可以留下来过夜，只是感觉上发展有点快。好还好，如果滚床单这件事不顺利，第二天可能就直接分手了，明天还不是周末，要去上班……  
“你这几天晚上在家干点什么？”卢一问。  
柯云鹏的脑补被打断了，“啊……”他顿了顿，“看电影打游戏看漫画。”  
“你一般一个人去电影院？”  
“有时候和朋友一起，基本上一个人。”柯云鹏说，为了显得是自己是喜欢这么做而不是没朋友没对象被逼无奈，他又补充了一句，“我喜欢一个人看电影。”这句话搞得他特别喜欢独来独往，他又再一次补充道，“和别人一起看电影也好。”当他说完这话，卢一眯起眼睛，对他露出一个完完整整的英俊笑容，柯云鹏莫名觉得一阵害臊，推了推眼镜，抓了抓脸，转过脸去，面对电视。  
“你喜欢什么类型的电影？”卢一又问。  
“悬疑片，超级英雄电影，恐怖片。”他回答，本来这个回答到此为止，为了尽量找到自己和卢一可能存在的共同点，他继续补充，“也看一些文艺片……不太多。”他产生了有一种自己很愚蠢的感觉。现在他说话的方式很像二十岁出头或者十几岁谈恋爱——异常担心自己的形象，说每句话之前都要仔细想一想。之前他和彭振鑫搞对象时就没有想这么多，那种更类似成年人的恋爱方式——不是那么心动，只是试试看彼此是否合适，以一种更为平静的方式相处，保持形象成为一种理性行为……他用余光撇了撇卢一，和他的相处让他手足无措。  
他盯着电影，并没有被剧情或者台词吸引，而是继续内心的盘算，他的心中首先出现了卢一的形象，一个高大英俊的精英，然后出现了自己的形象，一个以漫画模样出现的阿宅，已经是被十几岁少男少女称作“老”的大叔，再加上看漫画、打游戏、工作之外总是家里蹲……如此一想，觉得和卢一是没戏唱了。现在坐在卢一家里看电影，大概是一种精英对于阿宅的本能好奇和怜悯。他这么想东想西，盯着屏幕，不知道电影在说什么。卢一不再说话，他也就闭嘴了，有点如坐针毡，又想多留一会儿。当时彭振鑫觉得他像卢一，现在想来，彭振鑫可能确实有点散光。  
电影看了半小时，卢一起身去餐厅倒了一杯水给柯云鹏，柯云鹏拘谨地半站起来，接过水，“谢谢”。“坐着吧你。”卢一说。柯云鹏坐着了，以一种尴尬的姿态靠在沙发上。  
卢一喝了一口水，转过来，看看柯云鹏，他伸出手，把手插到了柯云鹏的头发里。柯云鹏以被抱脸虫附体的僵硬转过身来。我可真是没用，他想。  
“我发给你的哪篇文章看了吗？”卢一问。  
“什么文章？哦，那篇为什么尴尬？看了。”  
“你怎么就这么尴尬？”  
“与生具来的特质。”  
卢一揉了揉柯云鹏的头，盯着他的脸，柯云鹏觉得这太不好了，也太好了，他保持着僵硬的平静表情，脑中流过毫无层次和道理的各种想法，可能是一种过载状态，瞬间流量太大。  
“电影你还看吗？”柯云鹏问出了一句不知道怎么被说出口的废话，引起卢一一阵大笑，放开了他。他缩回去，故作镇定地靠在沙发上，继续看这部从开头到现在都没有认真看的电影。

*****  
卢一笑得止不住，这就是“我制造了一个接吻机会，然后你问我电影还看吗”，那行吧，看。正常人被他目的明确关系确定地带到家里，都是直接干柴烈火。现在他和他的男友隔着至少三十厘米、相敬如宾地看电影。看着柯云鹏以僵硬的姿态破坏气氛，实在太好笑了。卢一很少遇到柯云鹏这个类型，这种类型可能很多，大多在家宅着，不愿出门。在纯社交场合（比如酒吧、派对），宛如稀缺动物。泰国旅行时，他们的关系是情敌，柯云鹏反而比较放得开，现在进入超拘谨模式。  
“我其实没有那么尴尬。”柯云鹏说，“也还好吧。”  
底气全无的发言让卢一又笑了。  
“你是不是学生时代成绩特别好。”卢一问他。  
“大部分时候不好不差，中不溜秋。有几个阶段挺好的，从来没有考过第一，万年老二。”  
也对，卢一想，只有这种不被老师同学特别在意的人才会养成柯云鹏这种性格。  
“我不是很认真，也不是很不认真，就那样。”柯云鹏补充说。  
“我以前是学霸。”  
“我看也像。你现在也有学霸的气质。我本来以为精英都读精英读物，看财经频道，没想到也看蝙蝠侠，很神奇。”  
柯云鹏转过身来，面对卢一，他穿着T恤和长裤，简简单单，清清爽爽，让人心动。卢一目前也不知道自己对柯云鹏的兴趣是一时的，还是长久的。他感到其实和年龄也有关系，他三十岁出头，有一种想要安定下来的情绪，想和柯云鹏发展，也很正常。不过要是按照柯云鹏这种节奏，看二十次电影也不会有实际进展。  
“你坐过来点。”卢一说。  
柯云鹏稍微坐过来了一点。卢一抓住他放在膝盖上的右手，柯云鹏又开始了他故作镇定的僵硬。  
“你的手挺大啊。”卢一说。  
“以前打篮球，右手比左手长一点，你看。”柯云鹏伸出左手，放在被卢一握住的右手上面，他的右手是比左手长一点点。卢一见况，把手从柯云鹏的两只手臂之间穿过去，放在他的腰上，半搂着他。  
柯云鹏保持着一种僵硬接受了卢一的动作变化，卢一看着柯云鹏，他本来打算直接吻他，但这尴尬真是百看不厌令人快乐。他用额头抵着柯云鹏的头，觉得自己像个反派那样笑了起来。柯云鹏没有直视卢一，谁知道他的眼睛在看什么地方，大概是茶几上的水。  
卢一保持着这个半搂着柯云鹏并抵住他额头的姿势，在判断柯云鹏的害羞指数已经达到顶点之后，他才吻了他。  
柯云鹏不怎么熟练的接吻技巧在卢一的推理范围内。他吻起来实在感觉太好了，柔软又饱满。卢一两只手掌抚摸他的背部和腰部，贴住他的脖子后面，他发现自己很快就硬了。他放开柯云鹏，蹭了一下他的鼻尖，不怀好意又带有爱意地笑起来：“你这么大人还会脸红，真精彩。”  
“你可能有点近视。”柯云鹏回答。  
“戴眼镜的是你。”卢一说，他用手推了推柯云鹏那副样子老土、在接吻时极其挡事的眼镜，他用左手和右手的食指与拇指轻轻捏住眼镜，把它从柯云鹏的鼻梁上取了下来。  
卢一装模作样地拿着眼镜对着光看了看，又把眼睛架到了自己的鼻梁上，他不近视，只觉得一阵犯晕。“你多少度？”他问柯云鹏。  
“快400度。”  
卢一闭上眼睛：“晕了，现在我什么都看不见了。”  
“你把我的眼镜拿了，我也看不见了。”  
“我们都看不见，你也就不尴尬了。”卢一说，他突然有了个绝妙的新点子，“现在换你亲我了。”为了防止柯云鹏出现难以想象的沉默和尴尬，他决定用玩笑来缓解，“这就是一报还一报。”  
他等在那里，戴着柯云鹏的眼镜，闭着眼睛，电视的声音已经退为背景音，只能听见柯云鹏的呼吸。呼吸离得很近，让他很想再次亲吻他和拥抱他，不过他一动不动，等待柯云鹏。他没有忍住，还是笑了，为了不过分突兀，只是轻微扬了扬嘴角，如果笑出声，担心会把柯云鹏再次吓跑。  
他耐心地等了一会儿。感到两只手指轻轻触碰了他的脸颊和嘴唇，然后离开了，他听见呼吸声更近，就在耳边，有湿热的鼻息和棉质衣服的味道，柔软的嘴唇碰了碰他的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水，很快就离开了。  
就和柯云鹏说话喜欢再补充几句一样，卢一打算睁开眼睛偷看时，尴尬癌晚期患者又补充了一个更长一点的吻，他吮吸了卢一的嘴唇。静悄悄的。  
又清纯，又像做贼心虚。  
卢一闻到了柯云鹏身上的味道，他闻起来有汗味和棉质T恤的味道。节制又深情的做贼心虚亲吻使他感觉自己是个青春期的女学生，有个害羞的男友，他因为这个奇怪的念头笑了起来。情感的萌发如此令人快乐，有时他喜欢更快的发展，此刻他被这种缓慢又不露痕迹的心动打动了。他睁开眼睛，把眼镜取下来，放到桌子上，一只手搂着柯云鹏。  
“我不戴眼镜，看不清电视。”柯云鹏说。  
“你需要看得见电视吗？”他问。  
“不是特别需要。”柯云鹏妥协了。  
他们坐在沙发上，卢一贴着柯云鹏的手臂，沉浸在喜悦中。一切都很难得。他把鼻子埋在柯云鹏的肩上，闻了闻他衣服上的味道——洗衣粉、汗水、清凉油，普通的夏天味道。他既希望他们可以发展得更快，和他快点到床上去，睡他，又希望这个简单的过程持续得更久。有的恋爱让人感觉像中学生，他想，并不是每一个。他明白此类喜悦并非是执着于学生时代的感情本身，而是找回了最初喜欢一个人是什么感觉。纯粹的快乐和心动，曾经很容易得到，随着时间的推移，变得难能可贵。如果找到，应该以成年人的理性予以把握。如今才遇到柯云鹏未尝不是一件好事，他知道如何构建亲密关系，知道如何关心他人，不会重复以前的莽撞（还有吓人的做作啦）。他又产生那种想和他一直在一起的想法了。  
“我需要我的眼镜。”在他们搂搂抱抱了十分钟之后，柯云鹏突然说，他伸手去拿茶几上的眼镜，以敏捷的、不可反驳地一系列动作，将眼镜戴到了自己的鼻梁上。他转过来看了看卢一，显得有些害羞，又转过脸去看电视。  
“不戴眼镜是什么感觉。”卢一问。  
“四周都很模糊，”柯云鹏说，“胆子会更大一点。”他似乎在为自己亲吻卢一的那两下解释。他的故作镇定非常可爱。卢一把手放在柯云鹏的腰上，后者像一块石碑那样半依靠在卢一的身上，没有施加太多的力气。  
“你这样坐着不累吗？”卢一逗他。  
“不累，沙发很软。”柯云鹏回答，他轻微地调整了一下姿势。  
卢一摸了摸他的手臂，他有一种强烈得、今晚就想和他上床的想法，半勃起到了现在。矛盾的是，他又舍不得这种好玩的害羞。戏弄柯云鹏的愿望充满了他的脑海，又不想欺负他太凶。  
完蛋，他想，这就是恋爱的感觉，都说想欺负喜欢的同学是小学男生。谁遇到真爱了，都是小学男生。

******  
柯云鹏一整个晚上都处于“尬”和“心动”之间，又尬又心动，至于脸红没红，不敢说，毕竟面前没有镜子，看不见自己的脸。他心跳很快，一举一动都很拘谨，担心做出什么蠢事，希望表现出一个更加成熟稳重的自己。他本来也是会开玩笑会吐槽的人，现在空有一身好本领，无法施展。他连卢一看着他都要躲开，更加无法和卢一轻松地开玩笑。所以人们到底是想谈一个心动感觉较少，纯粹为了搞对象而相处的成熟恋爱呢，还是想谈一个又尬又心动，彰显自己愚蠢的恋爱呢？  
不管怎么说，这都是一个特别好的夜晚，他有点儿飘飘然，看卢一笑了，他也不好意思地笑了。他的不好意思始终如影随形，不得不在心中一遍一遍地对自己说“不要紧张，淡定淡定”。看起来卢一没有因为他的笨拙而表现出不高兴，他感到放心。  
“你明天几点的飞机？”柯云鹏问。  
“中午十二点。”  
“待到哪天？”  
“下周一或者下周二回来，还没定。”  
“如果很早或者很晚，你可以找我去接你。不是工作时间都可以，多晚都行的。”  
“这位专车师傅，送到楼下吗？”  
“可以，要另外加钱。”柯云鹏总算顺利地说出了今晚的第一句玩笑。  
然而卢一没有笑。这就很尴尬了，柯云鹏想，他只能用推眼镜来掩饰尴尬。  
卢一盯着他的脸看，柯云鹏觉得更加害羞，他转过去继续看蝙蝠侠。卢一突然笑了，柯云鹏再转过头，卢一伸手抱了抱他，拍了拍他的背，亲了一下他的脸颊。柯云鹏转转眼球，看天花板，他有一种被好好地对待的感觉，充实又快乐，当然还有害羞。  
“你的眼镜真碍事。不戴隐形吗？”卢一问。  
“隐形眼镜有点吓人，戴在眼球上。”他想过这个问题，万一戴上去，取下不来，一个人住，有点危险。这是个愚蠢的思路，他没有说出来。  
“想想是有点吓人，我没戴过，不近视。”卢一说。  
柯云鹏轻微点点头，不知道再说点什么好了。他靠在沙发上，继续看电影，靠着靠着有点困，打了个哈欠。  
“你困了吗？”卢一问。  
“有点。”  
“一般你几点睡？”  
“一个人住，很容易犯拖延症，有时候十一点上床，玩手机刷网页，两点还不睡。周末会补补觉。大部分睡觉时间在十二点到十二点半之间。”他说得很完整，基本描述了自己的现状，说完了，他看了看手表，不知不觉已经快十点了。十点不能算晚，不过计算上回家、洗澡的时间，也应该走了。柯云鹏不知道要怎么开口，转过脸看卢一。卢一也转过来，看着他。  
柯云鹏移开视线，假装泰然自若地看看手表，“我应该要回家了，”他说，为了掩饰尴尬，他又掏出手机看了看，“明天一早你也要赶飞机吧。”  
“我都没注意到时间，是不早了。你也早点回家休息吧。你开车来的？要我送你吗？”  
“开车来的。”  
“那我送你下楼。”  
“没事我自己走。”  
“如果我坚持呢。”  
“太麻烦了，我自己走就行。”  
“我就想送你。”  
“不用麻烦，我认识路的……”柯云鹏并不是不希望卢一送他，而是让卢一送下楼，太麻烦他了。柯云鹏最不喜欢做的事情就是麻烦别人。拿聚会来说，他总是准时到达，即使所有人都习惯性迟到很久。他总是把自己需要做的事情做好，让别人帮助他，他会觉得不好意思。他这种不喜欢麻烦别人的特质，让他丧失了争取本应该属于自己的东西的机会，他通常与世无争、有一种羞涩的懦弱，没有太大的欲望和野心，过着相对来说简单的生活。他曾想过要不要换卢一的那款野马，或者要不要换一辆更好看更贵的车，最终的选择还是开着他的第一辆车，毕竟他就是这种生活很简单的人。有时候他也有冒险的想法，总是有贼心没贼胆。  
今晚，他对卢一说了三次“我自己走就行”，并不是客套话，而是他确实不希望麻烦卢一。  
卢一没有顺着他的意思，他站起来：“送你不是因为你不认识路。”  
“那好……谢谢你了。”柯云鹏说，这下只能从了。他和卢一搞对象有一段时间了，见过不少次面，看了好几场电影，他还是保留着一种距离感。  
“快把谢谢收起来，我送你下楼而已，说的像我赴汤蹈火救了你的命。”卢一嘈他。  
柯云鹏闭嘴了，说啥也不太对。他背着包，跟着卢一去电梯，跟着卢一下楼。

这会儿外面已经微微下起小雨，在小区树荫的遮盖下，感受不到什么雨滴。五月中下旬的雨很清爽，雨水打湿了路边紫荆爱心一样的叶片。  
“感谢你请我吃晚饭。”柯云鹏说，“真的特别好吃。”  
“如此大恩大德，你也应该表示表示吧。”  
“我会做几个菜，下次请你来吃饭。”  
“你还当真了，傻也是真傻。”卢一捏了他一把，“一会儿雨可能更大了，有伞吗？”  
“车上有伞。”  
“那就好。”  
柯云鹏沿着昏暗的小区道路和卢一慢慢往前走。经过路灯的身边，路面更亮，他和卢一也更亮，让柯云鹏有些拘谨。两盏路灯中央，路面更黑，他和卢一不太看得清彼此，刚刚好。  
他们走在雨中的街道上，没有说话，这让柯云鹏感到安心，他不用费尽脑汁想怎么回答卢一，只要埋头走路就好。他背着装有电脑的包，看见被雨水打湿的潮湿路面在远处发光，这让他想到高中时晚上回家，就走这样的路，骑着自行车，总看到远处的道路这样发光。潮湿的、春天末尾的雨水气息，让他回忆起学生时代。他总觉得这些事、这种感觉都发生在不久之前，实际上，已经很多年过去了。他不再那么年轻，不再是中午在学校门口和好朋友们一起吃炒面的年纪，不再是不打伞也不穿雨衣在雨中骑车狂奔回家的年纪……高中时代，他不会想到现在过着这样的生活，那时对未来的猜测带有不少理想主义色彩。他觉得自己现在和以前没有改变很多，依旧容易觉得尴尬，依旧保持着不太与人起冲突也不去争取的低调性格。  
路过一盏路灯，卢一的影子投影在柯云鹏的身前。看着卢一的影子，柯云鹏突然想到，如今这段记忆，十年后可能也会在一个春天末尾的雨夜浮现在他的心头。那时候很可能卢一早就成为了他记忆的一部分。生活就是不断地走，遇到不同的人，失去不同的人，结果可能依旧是一个人宅着，其间的过程被一块一块的、遗憾的、好的、不好的记忆填补了。  
“你还有假期吗？”卢一突然开口问他。  
“假期？每年都有十年年假，今年之前去泰国请了四天，还剩六天。”  
“我想约你出去，这次出去就不用那么尴尬了，也不用跟旅行团跑来跑去。”卢一把手搭在柯云鹏的肩膀上，“看在你这么尴尬的份上，我们可以计划下半年，行程你都可以交给我考虑，我比较擅长这个。”  
柯云鹏被卢一搭着肩膀，走得很慢：“我对旅游没什么经验，我都行，听你的。”他其实想问，我们下半年还会在一起？不用计划得那么早吧，计划总赶不上变化，他问，“你的工作是到处出差住酒店，还喜欢自己出去旅游吗？”  
“出差和自己出去哪能一样，出差要安排这个安排那个，没有完整的时间去玩，不少时候还忙到不可开交。”  
柯云鹏轻点了一下头，代表明白了。  
路边的夹竹桃树开了一整树的花，潮湿的白花又多又密，布满整棵树。柯云鹏和卢一都放慢了一些脚步。柯云鹏心想，真美啊。他没有说出口，同样的话被卢一说了。于是柯云鹏附和了一句，是的，我也觉得。  
卢一把手从柯云鹏的肩膀上拿下来，握住柯云鹏的手。柯云鹏稍微有点不好意思，他对不在家里的亲密举动都觉得不好意思（即使只是握手），还好这是晚上，路上没有人。  
这动作在卢一做来理所应当，毫无怯场，怎么我就不行呢？柯云鹏想，这就是人和人之间的区别。  
他希望这段路更长一点，也许以后他不能再重复一次这样的道路，人和人的关系时时刻刻都在变化，天气和温度也时时刻刻都在变化。这一刻让他觉得很友好，也很美好，他深深呼吸了几口雨后的空气，空气中有叶片被打湿的味道，有夹竹桃花的香味，他在一段很好的关系中。这种幸运不是每天都有。  
“天气真舒服。”他说，握紧卢一的手。  
“是呀，不冷不热，雨也正好。下个月就要梅雨了。”卢一用大拇指摩擦他的手背，“这天气让我觉得我真爱你呀。”  
“是的，我也觉得。”他的回答依旧拙劣，心脏直跳。

似乎没走几步，就走到他停车的地方了。我怎么不再停远点呢？他责怪自己。  
“下次见。”他站在车前对卢一说。  
“路上注意安全。”卢一说。  
“出差顺利。”柯云鹏看着卢一。他在想此刻他是不是应该拥抱卢一一下。理论上是这样，却做不出这个动作。  
你怎么就这么怂啊，他在心里询问自己。  
卢一看着他，笑眯眯的，不知道打着什么鬼主意。他们僵持在柯云鹏的车前，相视无言。  
柯云鹏的脑海中都是思想斗争，卢一依旧维持着笑眯眯的表情。  
过了三十秒，卢一先忍不住了，他伸出两只手，狠狠揉了揉柯云鹏的脑袋，又把鼻子埋进柯云鹏的头发里闻他的味道。柯云鹏紧张得站着，依旧故作镇定（他认为自己故作淡定的能力很强）。卢一把他的眼镜摘下来，深深地吻了他。  
“你这是敌不动我不动？”卢一把眼镜给柯云鹏重新戴上。  
“敌不动，我怎么知道敌要干什么？”柯云鹏为自己辩解。  
卢一笑了起来：“你怎么这么怂啊，柯云鹏？”  
“也还好吧……”柯云鹏说，“其实我也很想问这个问题。”  
卢一又亲了一下他的嘴唇：“赶紧回家吧，雨要下大了。”  
“你要伞吗？”  
“我这才几步路。”  
“那我走了哦。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”柯云鹏说，站在那里一动不动。  
“你怎么还不进车里？”  
“目送你。”  
“行了吧你。”卢一笑起来，“下周见，我出差回来和你联系。”  
“下周见。”  
“你记得要想我。”  
“啊……好。”柯云鹏回答，真是突如其来难以回答的问题。  
“你这回答太勉强了，零分。”卢一说。  
“好！”柯云鹏稍微提高了一点音量，“我保证。”  
卢一咧嘴一笑，又亲了柯云鹏一下：“快上车吧，小伙子。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

卢一出差期间，柯云鹏和他微信聊天。卢一去一个新的地方，会发照片给柯云鹏，有的是拍得很好看的风景照，有的是酒店内部的图，有的是好吃的，有的是他自己的照片。他的朋友圈里倒是什么也没发，只有一条“魔都最好吃的十家馄饨店”的转发。柯云鹏没话找话随口问他，你怎么不发朋友圈？卢一回答，大家都在上班，这样太报复社会。  
聊完这句，柯云鹏继续搬砖。两小时后，他又看了一下卢一的微信，发现他的朋友圈更新了一条状态。他发了一张风景照，一张自己的照片，配字“男票问我为什么不发朋友圈，那就发一个吧。”  
甜蜜是挺甜蜜的，也挺尴尬，柯云鹏默默地给卢一点了个赞，没有留言。  
过了一会儿，卢一把他朋友圈下的留言截图发给柯云鹏看，丰富多彩花样多端的各种朋友（其中不少头像都很帅或者很美）纷纷询问卢一目前的感情生活。  
“我看你挺得意。”柯云鹏说。  
“得意忘形了都。”卢一回复，发了一个欠揍的表情。  
柯云鹏发现，下面留言的帅哥小伙们（其中还包括柯云鹏的前男友），大部分都透露出一股想睡卢一又没睡到的遗憾嫉妒口气。他和卢一搞对象到今天，因为尴尬和害羞没有和卢一上床，和这些朋友们也没有太大的区别。如果直到分手，还没和卢一上过床，不就太亏了吗？他这么想着，把手边马克杯里的冷水一饮而尽。马克杯是绿色的，买东西送的，长得毫无特色，本来打算用来刷牙，可刷牙杯迟迟不坏，这只杯子就用来放在办公室喝水了。  
柯云鹏一旦冒出了吃亏的念头，只能任由它愈演愈烈。他在卢一家吃了几次饭，过了一夜，期间有多个机会和他上床，最后的结果却是打游戏和看蝙蝠侠。他懊悔着，懊悔着，又去倒了一杯水。  
其实也就懊悔这一下，真的等卢一回上海，又要怂。

一天的工作结束了，柯云鹏开车回家，在便利店买了个双拼盒饭，回家很快吃完，开始继续玩战神4。战神好玩是真的好玩，可一个人玩游戏哪有卢一在旁边看着他玩有意思。要是卢一在，还可以一边打一边对他解释前几代的剧情，搞得自己像个实况主。  
玩着玩着，柯云鹏手机响，他扭头看了一眼，发现是卢一打来了facetime电话，赶紧按下暂停，拿起手机。  
他整理了一下头发，看了一眼桌子，不算太乱，推推眼镜，按下通话键。  
“在干嘛呢。”卢一懒洋洋地躺在床上，穿着浴袍。  
“玩游戏呢。”  
“啥游戏啊。”  
“战神。”  
facetime的通话界面上，柯云鹏自己的画面小小的，卢一占据了手机的大部分位置，他英俊得不可思议，令人心动到柯云鹏想给他打钱。  
他们聊了好长一段时间天，讲讲今天都干了点什么，颇有和认识多年的好友打电话的氛围。  
柯云鹏忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“困啦？”卢一问。  
“有点。今天挺忙的。”  
“那还不洗澡睡觉？我早就洗好澡上床了。”  
“只有晚上能玩游戏啊，不玩就浪费了夜晚。”  
“赶紧洗澡睡觉去吧。回头回来我陪你玩。”  
“哦……”柯云鹏哦了一声，代表听从了卢一的建议，早点洗澡睡觉，又不想这么快挂电话。他看着画面上穿浴袍的卢一，暗自猜测他里面有没有穿内裤……打视频电话能干很多糟糕的事……  
想什么呢，赶紧洗澡去。他打断自己。  
“那我挂了，去洗澡了。”  
“挂什么啊，不直播洗澡啊？”卢一问他。  
“手机会进水。”  
“X不是防水的嘛。”  
“哦……我不知道。”  
卢一这话是说真的呢，还是开玩笑？就算是开玩笑，柯云鹏也可以顺着他的话说下去，“好啊，直播给你看咯。”不过这哪里是他的风格，怎么着也说不出这样的话，做不出这样的事。色情小视频辣是很辣，求之不得，怂字还是占据了上风。他沉默了一下，不知道要怎么回话。  
卢一不给他解围，也不转换话题，就笑眯眯地看着他。真是魔鬼一样的存在。  
“我没有三脚架。”柯云鹏想出了一个很好的回答，自以为幽默。  
卢一摇了摇头：“真的是，你还就是一点调情的能力都没有。”  
“啊……”柯云鹏挠了挠脸，避免看屏幕上的卢一。  
“搞得我就是变态色魔，你是清纯小白兔。”  
“真不是。”  
“那你是什么？”卢一啧啧了两声，“小怂兔啊。”  
“也行吧……你说是就是。”  
“还去不去洗澡了？再不洗澡真要你脱光直播了哦。”  
“那挂了，我先洗澡去了。”  
“无情无义，说挂就挂？什么人啊。太没心肝了吧。”  
“那……再聊一会儿？”  
看到他窘迫的样子，卢一放过了他：“行了，行了，你赶紧洗澡，洗完再给我打。”  
“好。”  
“一定要给我打哦。”  
“好，洗完就给你打。”  
柯云鹏挂了电话，感到自己今天还是这样怂。视频直播多辣，搞不好还能有卢一让他自慰或者他看卢一自慰的剧情出现。结果呢，他回答“我没有三脚架”。  
柯云鹏走进浴室，摘下眼镜。早上他还在想“赶紧睡到卢一，以免分手了还没和他上床”的“雄心壮志”，现在都变成了海市蜃楼。  
他站到淋浴下，想着卢一，深呼吸了几下，趁着洗澡，撸了一发。撸完了，心里一阵悲催，他三十出头的人，谈个恋爱，还幻想对方赶紧来搞他，自己怂成这样。怎么就不能大大方方？成年人上床是一件很正常的事，会出去打炮的人也很多，他连对自己的对象求欢都做不到。真当是中学生谈恋爱？  
柯云鹏把头发和身上的水用浴巾擦干，穿上内裤和当作睡衣的旧T恤，戴上眼镜，走出浴室，去客厅把PS4和电视关上。他走进卧室，躺上床，拉上被子（多此一举！他内心诅咒自己），给卢一打电话。  
“洗完澡了？”卢一听起来和看起来都是睡前的懒洋洋。诶，真性感，柯云鹏想，这么帅的人来睡自己，可能完事后真的忍不住给他打钱。  
“嗯。刚洗好。”  
“我说，”卢一上下打量他，“你把自己盖这么严实，是担心我用眼睛强奸你，还是担心我从手机里爬出来睡你？我是贞子？”  
“啊……”这下尴尬了，柯云鹏赶紧把空调被拿掉，“不是不是，我上床习惯盖被子。”  
“傻不傻呀你。”卢一嘈他，“要不是知道你尴尬癌晚期，真以为你性冷淡。”  
“这真没有。”他赶紧解释，像他这样嘴拙又恋爱经验不够，在卢一面前只能被吃得死死的，“确实没有……”  
“你还真解释起来了？”  
柯云鹏不好意思地推了推眼镜，解释也不是，不解释也不是，总不能说”我没有性冷淡，刚刚洗澡还想着你撸了一管”吧。  
他也困困的，卢一也困困的，两个人都忙了一天。他们又聊了一会儿，互道晚安，挂了电话，给手机充电，关灯，准备睡觉。  
他躺在床上，又困又觉得哪里不太对。想了想，爬起来，打开微信，干了一件必须要干但看起来很蠢的事——找到手机里上上周去医院的体检报告，发给卢一。  
他内心叹了一口气，看起来真像和人约炮之前自证清白。

 

*****

卢一靠在床上，倒了一杯水，一边喝一边刷朋友圈，准备喝完就睡。他看到柯云鹏给他发了条消息，点进去，看见了一张体检报告。  
卢一直接把一口水喷了出去，他一边笑一边咳嗽一边擦床单。  
我该怎么回？他寻思。“好，你洗干净了等我回去干你。”不，他觉得应该按照柯云鹏的思路走。卢一认真地在手机里找到了体检报告，点击发送。  
这种大半夜自证清白到底是什么诡异爱情故事的桥段？

 

*****

柯云鹏发完图，非常尴尬。这是一个必要步骤。可是为什么不当面说呢，也可以一起去做检查，非要晚上发微信？看起来是求欢的前奏，还是为了证明自己不是性冷淡？体检报告可没有性冷淡阴性阳性的检测结果。  
等卢一也发来了他的体检报告图，柯云鹏总算不尴尬了。看，这是一个正确的步骤。虽然他没有约过炮，不过凭借想象力，约炮之前应该要先进行这么个步骤，总不能约炮之前大家一起相约去体检吧。  
他躺在床上翻了几圈，又重新拿起了手机。  
“我不是性冷淡，”他迅速打字，“之前洗澡还想着你自慰来着。就是我有时候真的容易不好意思……”  
他等了2秒，觉得卢一看到了，迅速撤回了这句话。  
卢一发了一个笑脸。  
柯云鹏挠了挠脸，也发了个笑脸。  
接着卢一发了这么一行字：“撤回得不够快，我已经截屏咯。”  
这下又尴尬了。

 

****

这一尴尬，就又尴尬了好几天，晚上打视频电话，柯云鹏常常被卢一吐槽“你好好地脸红什么”。  
脸红了吗？柯云鹏没觉得。内心的尴尬真的会表现在脸上吗？不知道。  
他自欺欺人地告诉自己，快忘掉这个对话吧。  
周四，卢一回来之前的一天，柯云鹏差点真的要忘掉这件事了，卢一特意又找出了截屏发给了柯云鹏。  
“快把截屏删了吧。”打facetime的时候，柯云鹏又提了一遍。  
“已经上传iCloud了，pad上也能看见这张图。”  
柯云鹏脸黑了：“你的锁屏密码藏藏好……”他不放心这种非同行使用电子设备的水平。  
“放心吧。”  
“我现在发现你完全是故意的。”柯云鹏说。  
“是，才发现啊。”卢一笑眯眯的，一副小人得志的样子看着讨厌，不过长得太帅，也讨厌不起来，“你这么容易尴尬，我很难忍住不戳你一下的。”  
柯云鹏呵呵了一下，谈个恋爱还宫心计？不过比出去进行没意思的社交开心多了。传说中“一边抱怨一边很享受”就是他现在这样。一天工作下来很累，回家也就吃个全家便当，再加个茶叶蛋，生活一直一尘不变，现在晚上有长得很帅的帅哥facetime陪聊，巧的是帅哥还是自己的男朋友。这日子也没什么可以抱怨的地方，尴尬就尴尬吧，没什么不好。  
“很快你就不尴尬了。”卢一冲柯云鹏挤了一下左眼，柯云鹏觉得他视频电话里还要卖弄风情的样子太傻了，真的很可爱，“你尴尬是因为我们还没有实际的进展，上了床，还尴尬什么，只能想着下次玩什么咯。”  
卢一说话直接过头，柯云鹏一时间不知道说什么，只好点了点头。他推了推眼镜，想要转移话题。之前搞对象，他没有害羞成这样，一般都是顺着对方的意思往下走。可能是因为以前不够喜欢对方，不够喜欢对方，很多事情也就无所谓了。  
“你什么时候的飞机？”柯云鹏转换了话题，他这个能力非常强，平时都靠它缓解尴尬。  
“周五晚上11点，到上海要凌晨1点多了。”  
“我去接你吧。”  
“接什么啊，我落地浦东，那么远。机票买得太晚，已经买不到飞虹桥的票了。我打个车回去，你周六可以随时来我家找我，约出去吃饭看电影也行，你定。”  
“1点也还好吧。”柯云鹏琢磨，“我可以接你的，不麻烦。”  
“行了行了，心领了。”卢一笑了笑，又露出那副小人得志的样子，“你是想早点见我吧。”  
“啊，不是……对，也是。你说得对，所以我去接你。”柯云鹏回答，他现在开始渐渐了解卢一直截了当的风格了，他们第一次见面，在酒吧，卢一也是直截了当过来找他和彭振鑫聊天。  
“我打车去你家不就得了。解决所有问题。”卢一说，“你不用跑三四十公里来接我，又能见我。”他还是笑眯眯的，“你是不是要换个床单等我呀？”  
柯云鹏考虑了一下：“不止。我还要大扫除。”他再一次转换了话题。  
“不用那么麻烦，我也脏兮兮的，行李里还有不少脏衣服。”  
“你第二天还有的穿吗？”  
“没有就穿你的呗。明晚见咯。”  
“好。”柯云鹏挠挠脑袋，和卢一说晚安，挂了电话。

柯云鹏去浴室洗澡，洗完澡，看手机，发现了卢一的微信留言：“套有吗？润滑呢？”附带一个可爱的表情符号。  
柯云鹏一阵心跳加速，他赶紧拿着手机，去卧室，在床头柜里翻找。床头柜抽屉里乱糟糟，PSV、PSV充电线、3DS、游戏盘、乱七八糟的线、风油精……最终还是找到了几个套。润滑油呢，这个现在真没有。他很少带人回家，谈恋爱初期不会带别人来自己家，通常还没到他可以带人来自己家的程度，就已经分手了。至于DIY，他也不是会购买需要使用润滑油的道具的类型。宅宅怂怂了很多年，游戏打了不少，恋爱没谈几天。把打游戏的时候都用来琢磨和实践与人交往的技巧，可能现在已经是恋爱大师了。但怎么可能不宅着？情愿自己和自己玩。  
“可以有。”柯云鹏回复，这是他准备去买的意思，“你别操心了。”  
“我能不操心吗。”  
“赶紧睡吧你。”  
柯云鹏发完这句话，大字型躺在床上。明天得在下班之后去买，为了性生活做准备。他怀抱着期待的心情，同时也怀抱着可能特别尴尬的心情。他又给卢一发了个表情，拿起床头的书，开始看漫画。

******

卢一看到那句“可以有”，就知道这家伙大概找了一会儿，发现没有。打算明天去买。他傻兮兮地对着手机笑了一会儿，感觉自己表现得像半年没有性生活的变态，因为太好玩而暗自开心。工作又忙又累又有纠结的事，明天就能回上海搞自己的男朋友还是很开心的。他躺在床上用pad看美漫，很快又忍不住给柯云鹏发微信。等柯云鹏回了几条，卢一才和他互道晚安，关灯睡觉。

卢一忙完周五的工作，和同事们吃了个晚饭，喝了点酒，提着箱子去机场，候机的时候，继续和柯云鹏聊天，调侃他“买了没”，柯云鹏半天不回他，最后回复了一个“OK”的emoji，卢一笑得快把水喷出来。柯云鹏明明是弯的，有恋爱经验，但他既不会黑话，也放不开，卢一怎么都感觉在和傻直男搞对象，体验太好笑。  
飞机没有晚点，落地时比预定得早一点，卢一拿着登机箱下飞机。大巴和地铁都结束了，他站在夜风中等出租车。  
卢一一边看着屏幕上提示乘客去徐汇区静安区嘉定区大概要多少钱的字样，一边给柯云鹏发微信。  
“我在等出租了。你是不是应该去洗澡了？”  
“洗澡？你快到了和我说，我去小区门口接你。”  
“当然是赶紧洗澡啊，洗白了等我。”  
“我不接你，你晚上是找不到的我的单元的。楼下也要刷卡才能进，这么晚了，没多少人进出，要等很久。”柯云鹏回复。  
卢一算是发现了，柯云鹏转换话题能力出众，就随他吧。怂也真是怂，调情能力几乎为零，说一句“快来干我”或者“洗白了等你哦”，是会死吗？  
可能现阶段真的会尴尬致死。  
卢一排到队，上了一辆大众的世博出租车。这么晚完全不堵车，很快就开到内环。过了江，又开了一会儿，他给柯云鹏发微信：“大约还有五分钟到你家小区门口。”  
出租车开到柯云鹏住的小区门口，卢一摇下窗户冲已经等在那里的柯云鹏招手。柯云鹏走过来。卢一付钱给司机师傅，柯云鹏去后备箱帮他拿行李。  
卢一下了车，两人往小区里面走。  
“差出得怎么样。”  
“有点兵荒马乱，不过还行，都这个节奏。最后还算顺利。”  
“就……我家挺乱的。没时间收拾了，也没你家那么好看。”  
“害羞个啥啊。”卢一把手臂搭在柯云鹏的肩膀上摸他，“床铺好了吗？”  
“我每天不叠被子铺什么床。”  
“太会节省时间了。”见四下无人黑不溜秋，卢一逮住柯云鹏亲了一口，“你去哪里买的？”  
“买什么？”柯云鹏反问，很快，他反应过来了，显得有点尴尬，“你管这么多干嘛。”  
“这都不能问？”  
“你这个问得太故意了，就是为了我尴尬。”  
“什么叫故意什么叫不故意，你给我说说，我这叫好奇。”他一边走一边摸柯云鹏的胳膊和背，觉得手感很好。  
“你能回家再摸我吗。”  
“不行，停不下来。”  
柯云鹏四处看了看：“大晚上还是有很多人下楼遛狗的。”  
他话刚说完，卢一就听到狗叫声，他笑眯眯地问柯云鹏：“尴尬癌连狗都怕？”  
“没法聊了……”  
卢一停下来亲他，吻够了才放他走。  
“你太像性冷淡了。”他吐槽柯云鹏。  
“……公众场合。”  
“不过我有截图的，可以证明你不是。想着我自慰呢不是。”  
“你还是删了吧。”

卢一踏入柯云鹏家，瞬间理解了什么叫做宅男之家，非常简洁，没有设计，没有因不会设计而硬要设计导致的灾难，他的家并不乱，客厅里没有太多东西。一个放模型和书的书柜，没塞满，一张毫无存在感的茶几、一张宜家基本款沙发，茶几上面是大宝SOD、热水壶、马克杯。电脑桌在靠窗的地方，上面还放了一盆看起来傻兮兮的绿萝。  
“挺讲究啊。”卢一指的是那盆绿萝。  
“住高层风沙大。”  
“难怪长得老哦。”卢一露出不怀好意的笑容。  
“跟你聊天没有一句正经话。”  
“我还以为你很喜欢呢。”  
“你箱子里面的脏衣服可以先塞进洗衣机洗，我家洗衣机有烘干功能，明天早上就能干。”  
“啊？不是先洗澡后上床，怎么流程是先洗衣服再烘干？这什么操作？”卢一问。  
“出差回来不先理行李？不难受吗。有件事在。”  
“根本不难受。你不是有什么强迫症吧。”  
“那行，就不理了。”柯云鹏放弃了。  
“好！理行李！”卢一回答，明明今晚准备来上一发，现在变成了柯云鹏家居小常识——出差回来第一件事要理行李哦，“我有衬衫，不烘干。只有内衣能烘干，T恤和运动服烘干了也会皱啊。”卢一开始整理箱子，把脏衣袋拿出来。  
“我就这么穿，会有点皱，还行。”  
“难怪你长得挺帅天天搞得和老头似的。没事没事，30岁50岁一个样，也挺好。”卢一每分每秒都能找到地方嘈他。他把衣服从行李箱拿出来，塞进柯云鹏家的洗衣机，又把牙刷拿出来塞进柯云鹏浴室的牙刷杯里，把毛巾挂在架子上。要有主人翁精神，他想。“这些东西就放你家，我不带回去了。”真是个合理的诉求。他理好了箱子，把笔记本拿出来充电，眯着眼睛看柯云鹏：“今晚坚决不打游戏。”  
这都什么事，还要在搞之前先说明我们今晚不玩游戏不吃鸡，不然柯云鹏如果打起那款俄罗斯方块吃鸡游戏（他前几天截屏给他看来着），今晚又是一个激情澎湃啥也没干的不眠夜。  
“一起洗澡吗？”卢一问。  
柯云鹏露出一个这是什么情况的表情：“……这么刺激的？那也行吧。”  
“怎么听起来这么勉强。”  
柯云鹏停顿了三秒，走去卧室：“我去拿换洗衣服。”  
“你要是不愿意可以拒绝的哦！”卢一在他后面喊。  
“你这人真是，太不好了。”柯云鹏扭头看了他一眼。  
柯云鹏拿着衣服走到浴室，卢一已经站在那里恭候多时。  
“要么你帮我脱？”他问，他自认为自己对得起大家心中的男神这个名号，柯云鹏太过于害羞以至于他似乎发掘了内心的魔王。就不能好好说话吗？他问自己。真不能，欺负柯云鹏太好玩了，停不下来，不能怪我。  
他看着柯云鹏脱下眼镜，以一副“你是一块烫手山芋”的表情帮他脱衬衫，解扣子这个事真是难为他的，做得颤颤巍巍不过好歹完成了，见他故作证明实在是一大享受。  
“裤子也要我帮你脱？”柯云鹏问。  
“不性感吗？”  
“还没熟到那份上……”  
“我呸。”  
“那行吧。”柯云鹏妥协了，又不能躲避，只能帮卢一把外裤和内裤都脱了，等到卢一光屁股站在浴室里，柯云鹏露出一副“我没事我很好”的表情。  
卢一把他逼到墙角，“来来来，我帮你脱。”  
这澡洗得有多尴尬，只有柯云鹏自己知道了。


End file.
